The Ultimate Love
by The Mysterious Pokefan
Summary: In this story, Ash has finally reached his goal of becoming a Pokemon master as he is now the new champion of Kalos. Ash has developed feelings of love for Serena and he is going to confess it. His mom has organized a party for him and she has called all of his friends from other regions as well. Amourshiping fanfic (AshxSerena).
1. The Departure

**Author's Note**

**Hello, everyone. Welcome to my first fanfic and this fic will be on Amourshipping because amourshipping is my favorite. Please help me throughout this story by leaving review and suggestions.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

It seemed like today was just another ordinary day. The sun was shining and the temperature was warm, but today was not normal. Yesterday our heroes reached the Lumiose City and Ash challenged the champion Diantha and won. He is now the new champion of the Kalos and today is the day when they might have to split their ways. And Ash and Serena are in a room of the Lumiose Pokemon Center which has four beds but today only two are occupied because Clemont and Bonnie are staying at their house.

In the Pokemon center room, the two of our heroes just woke up but they realized it's too late; it's already 11:30.

"Oh no!" Two voices shouted in unison, they are Ash and Serena. Then, Serena jumps out of her bed quickly and then she quickly rushes to her bag grabs some clothes and straight away goes to the bathroom to take a shower while Ash gets out of the bed with his loyal mouse Pikachu following.

"Pikachu I have finally achieved my goal of becoming a Pokemon master", announced Ash while looking at his companion.

"Yesterday was such a great day", he imagined. "Yesterday we beat Diantha in the morning and then we had a celebration at the restaurant in Prism Tower in the evening. We were up for so late enjoying the day. But is today the worst day of my life? It will be if I don't tell Serena my feelings for her and then we would be forced to split paths, but I just need some more time. I certainly do", thought Ash while still lost in his thoughts.

And then suddenly the bathroom's door opened and she came out but it wasn't enough to free Ash from his imaginary world. Serena stood there for a minute while admiring his serious look. She had never seen him with such a serious look on his face, not even when he was in a trouble in his Pokemon match and that's what made her curious to know what he was thinking but while she kept looking at him and thinking about him a deep red blush appeared on her face, while it heated up like fire.

"Hey Ash", Serena said a bit loud and that was more than enough to break him free from his imaginary world and he instantly recoiled back that made Serena recoil back too, but she ended up tripping over Ash's shoe and was falling down while Ash quickly caught her with his arms and then Serena opened her eyes and found her in Ash's arms, which made her blush intensified. While he quickly made her stand on her feet and he blushed too.

"Hey its 11:50 already, I have to get a quick bath and go down because we have to have something for our late breakfast", reminded Ash. Then he got his clothes out and quickly ran inside the bathroom and locked the door.

12 noon.

Ash opens the door and runs out of the bathroom and quickly starts to wear his socks and shoes while he was doing that Serena was already, ready. While he was still busy wearing his shoes Serena stepped forward and sat behind him and started to brush his hair which made him to blush. Then while she was done brushing his messy hair, she saw his collar and adjusted it a little and then said 'Perfect'. Then they both quickly ran down at the reception.

At the reception of the Pokemon center Nurse Joy greeted them both. And questioned "Are you Ash Ketchum?" "Yeah" Ash answered in a confused tone. "Oh well, Ash your mom called up and I answered the phone and she asked me to give the phone to you but I told her that you are not awake yet so she has asked me to tell you to call her back as she has some important stuff to talk about." She informed

"Well, thanks" Ash thanked her. Then he moved to one of the video phones and dialed her number, in a matter of seconds she answered while her Mr. Mime was there too. "Hey, Ash and Serena how are you both doing, the dating is going well?" Teased Delia "No! We aren't dating yet", both said in unison while blushing intensely. "Oh, anyway mom why did you wanted to speak to me." Ash asked, trying to switch the topic

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot anyway. You all have to come to Kanto because we have organised a party there so you and all of your friends there have to come, and I have also called your other friends from the other regions too." "Oh, that's great", he said. "And yeah, you better take the flight today", she said.

"Yes, mom I am coming today only. And by the way we have to first speak to all of their parents to allow them to come to Kanto." Ash said.

"You just have to ask Clemont and Bonnie's dad because I have talked to Grace and she could have never objected, since you both were childhood friends plus I and she are best friends too", replied Delia his mother.

"Okay then, bye", said Ash while hanging up the phone.

"Oh Arceus thanks for giving me another opportunity and some time to confess my feelings for her. Now I just have to take her and the others to Kanto and then at the party I would tell her, how I feel for her." Thought Ash

"Okay, so I would tell him how I feel about him in Kanto. Now I just have to go there with him and then in the party I would tell him the truth." Serena thought

12:15 P.M

"Okay, Serena lets go and eat something and Clemont and Bonnie are also going to arrive here in some minutes, so we better eat and get ready", said Ash.

"Okay", Serena agreed.

And then they both left for the restaurant to eat something.

12:20 P.M

They arrive in the restaurant and quickly order there food. And then they start to talk about the last day, the party and his match with Diantha.

12:30 P.M

There food arrives. "Oh thanks", Serena said to the waiter and they start to eat their food.

12:37 P.M

They finish eating the food and then Serena's phone stated to ring, it was Bonnie who was calling and she quickly answered the call.

"Hey, Serena", Bonnie said on the phone. How was the night? Did you both sleep well", questioned Bonnie in a naughty voice.

"Uh,what do you mean?" Serena replied while blushing heavily.

"Nothing just asked did you sleep well, did you thought of something else?" She asked in a naughty tone again.

"No, no, no; answered Serena while blushing even more. And yeah we slept well", she exclaimed.

"Okay, we are reaching there in just 2 or 3 minutes", informed Bonnie.

"Okay", replied Serena.

In this whole talk Ash was staring her and he noticed her blushing and thought that she looks so cute while blushing and he blushed too.

12:40 P.M

Clemont and Bonnie arrived at the Pokemon center and met them, both.

"Hey, Clemont, my mom called up today and she asked me to bring all of you to Kanto as she is organizing a party to celebrate my win over Diantha", explained Ash.

"Oh, Ash I would love to, but unfortunately I have got some work to do and I realized that I should stay at the gym for some time and attend challengers myself", Clemont lied.

"Oh that's too bad; anyway if you change your mind before 5 P.M you can still come with us as we are going in the evening", replied Ash, sadly.

"Okay, let's see, said clement." And suddenly Clemont's phone vibrated and he checked there was a message on his Pokemessenger account. He read it and said "sorry I have to go", and he leaves with Bonnie.

"Okay that means I have to go too, sorry I wanted to come but unfortunately I can't go without my brother", said Bonnie sadly.

"Bye Bonnie and Clemont we will meet soon" said Ash and Serena.

* * *

12:50 P.M At Clemont and Bonnie's house

"Hey dad", said Clemont.

"Yes", replied his dad.

"Dad, I am going to Johto today", he lied.

"Oh really, but why?" He asked in a confused tone.

"There is just a science workshop and a exhibition which I want to attend. I would be there for more than 10 days", he lied again.

"Really, I never heard of it", his dad replied.

"Anyway, I am just going today so take care of Bonnie", he said.

"Don't you think you should take Bonnie with you as she is now a pokemon trainer herself, as she is now ten and you are thirteen?" His dad said while still confused.

"No, No, No. She should stay here", insisted Clemont.

1:00 P.M

Clemont was packing his stuff in a bag again as he unpacked his bag just yesterday. But he was smiling and blushing while thinking of something Bonnie was spying on him.

"Hey, dad", Bonnie said while she quickly reached to her father and said. "You know I just hacked into Clemonts pokemessenger account and you have to see this message."

His dad read that message on Bonnies phone, totally amazed and happy.

"So Clemont isn't going to Johto after all and I see that's why he didn't want to take you with him."

1:10

Clemont finished packing as he only packed limited stuff. He was looking at his phone and waiting for a message to come in his Pokemessenger. And then the phone vibrated he quickly checked but it wasn't the message he was waiting for.

1:12 P.M

Finally his phone vibrated and that was the message he was looking for.

"Okay so I have to reach airport before 1:30 to meet her." He then quickly ran out of his room with his bag and said goodbye to his family and ran out of the door.

Okay so ready Bonnie? Her dad asked.

"Yup", Bonnie confirmed.

They were going to the airport too.

Bonnie quickly came out with a black top and black pant with a black hat to hide her identity.

They sat on his motorbike and quickly were on their way to airport too.

1:25 P.M

Clemont reached the airport and met her and they both started to go inside the airport while holding hands.

1:27 P.M

"Okay, so Bonnie bye", her father said.

"Yeah bye dad", she replied while running inside the airport.

* * *

Inside the Pokemon center

Ash and Serena were checking out of the Pokemon center as nurse Joy told them that today only one flight was going to Kanto that was leaving at 2:00 P.M.

They got a taxi and were on their way to airport in no time.

1:35 P.M

"So let's go Serena", Ash said while taking their bags out of the taxi and handing her bag to her and heading into the airport.

1:45 P.M

They were running and just had to reach the boarding area within 5 minutes or else they would have to wait for the next flight that was two days after.

And while running Serena tripped and fell, which hurt her knee and she couldn't walk.

Then Ash quickly ran back and asked her if she could stand but she couldn't so he quickly carried her in his arms and she put her arms around his neck for support. While he was carrying her in this position Serena was blushing heavily and Ash seemed to notice and he blushed too.

Serena was actually enjoying and Ash was too.

They were finally able to make it to the area and they started to get into the plane as it was ready to take off.

Ash was still carrying Serena in his arms and they both seemed to enjoy it.

Then they finally reached to their seat and that was R-15 and R-16. Ash helped Serena to sit while he took her off his arms. He made her sit at R-16 which was the window seat and he was sitting on the outer seat so he could help Serena whenever she had to go to the washroom.

Serena was disappointed a little bit as she was enjoying that position and she could sit there forever.

"So Ash when we first met you didn't knew what was love but now you do", said the voice.

Ash could recognize that voice but Serena didn't, it was a feminine voice which came from L-15 and one more voice came and said, "I knew you two would make a great couple in the future." That voice both could recognize and it came from L-16.

" Diantha!" They exclaimed.

"Cynthia", Ash exclaimed.

"Yes, they both said but don't be too loud we are on an unofficial vacation."

Serena was a little curious to know who is Cynthia but she was still blushing so couldn't look at her.

Then Ash introduced Serena to Cynthia.

"Oh, hi", Serena said. So she is the champion of Sinnoh region she thought.

"Anyway why are you in this plane you both have private jets so you could have used them."

"Yes, we could have but then everyone could have found us as we were very exhausted with work, so I asked Diantha to go with me on a vacation to Kanto as we are not very popular there." Cynthia explained.

"Oh, I see", Ash understood.

"So you are finally a couple aren't you?" Diantha questioned.

"No, No, No; not yet", they both said in unison while blushing.

"But then why were you carrying her in your arms?" Cynthia asked

"That's only because she hurt her knee", he explained.

"Okay", Diantha replied.

But then suddenly another familiar voice to Ash and Serena struck. "He how are you both, long time no see."

They quickly looked around and found that sound was coming from L-17, that sound was of Korrina.

"Hey Korrina they both said while surprised."

"How come you are here?" They asked

"I am with my boyfriend and you know him", hinted Korrina.

What? They said and they looked around at L-17 and saw a very familiar face.

"Clemont!" They both exclaimed.

"Hehe", Clemont replied sheepishly .

"But you were staying in Lumiouse city gym, weren't you?" They both asked.

"Well that was just a lie because Korrina wanted to catch some Kanto fighting types which are pretty rare in Kalos. And she wanted me to come with her.", he explained.

"Like what", Ash asked.

"I wanted to catch a prime ape, a poliwrath etc." Korrina said.

"Okay." Ash said. "You know if you want to catch a prime ape there are lots of them in Pallet Town" He announced.

"But, by the way how are you two here you were supposed to be at Lumiouse city as you are a champion now", Korrina said.

Actually I am from Pallet Town and we are going there to celebrate my victory and I asked Clemont but he said that he is going to stay there."

"Oh, I see", Korrina said.

Then someone broke out in laughter and that was a very familiar voice too. "Bonnie!" Clemont exclaimed, while totally embarrassed.

"Yeah", Bonnie said. Then she came from L-19 right behind Korrina's seat and near Clemonts seat which was L-18.

"How did you come here?" Clemont asked.

"I hacked into your account and saw your full conversation with her so dad sent me to make sure everything goes well between you two." She answered

Then the pilot announced on the speaker, "everyone please be seated the plane is going to take off in just 2 minutes", and then everyone turned off their phones for the moment and they were properly seated.

And then plane started moving and in no time it was in air.

"Wow", Serena said as she looked out of the window as she saw the clouds.

Then Ash felt something on his shoulder and he blushed even redder than a tomato. Serena was leaning her head on his shoulder. But he somehow liked it and to Serena's surprise he wrapped his one arm around her neck and gently pulled her a little closer and then she was actually leaning on Ash's shoulder, she blushed even redder.

Korrina did the same with Clemont and she enjoyed.

But Bonnie seemed to look at Clemont from behind while giggling. Clemont blushed.

While Cynthia and Diantha looked at each other and whispered, "they are such a cute couple", while pointing towards Ash and Serena.

6:00 P.M

The plane landed at vermilion city and they arrived at the airport and quickly reaching to their luggage and by this time Serena's leg was fine so she was walking on her own.

6:15

They all were now at the front of the airport and Ash started to lead them to the road towards the train station so they could reach to their destination faster.

Then Ash asked Clemont, "hey where are you going now?"

Korrina thought for a second and announced ,"to Pallet Town."

"Oh really that's amazing so you all can attend my party, and Korrina you can find a prime ape at Pallet Town pretty easily there are lots of them on the north side of the town and you can even find some poliwraths too."

"Oh great", she announced.

But Serena was thinking something.

"Hey Serena are you coming?" Ash questioned

"Yeah of course", she replied and joined them to their way, she was thinking of that Poliwag who injured Serena at the summer camp.

* * *

6:35

They then arrived at the train station and took the train to Pallet Town.

* * *

8:45

They reached the Pallet Town station.

"Finally!" Ash exclaimed and he ran out of the train with Serena and said, "Pallet."

Serena was also thinking that it was years since she came to Pallet and that was her best trip as she met Ash, the boy of her dreams.

* * *

8:55

They were finally in Pallet Town and they were about to reach his home.

Ash grabbed Serena's hand which caused her to blush and started to run with her to his house after seeing it from a little behind. Then they reached his home and then Mr. Mime came running out of the house and hugged Ash.

They were finally at his home.


	2. Reunited in the Pallet

**Author's note**

**Hello, guys I am back. Yes, another chapter within 8 hours, the reason behind this is because I am really happy with your response. I have gotten over 125 views with 7 hours so here is the next one.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

9:00 P.M

So Ash and friends have finally got back home after today's surprising and super exhausting day. They were at the dining table while eating food which Delia, Ash's mother made for all of them.

"Very tasty Mrs. Ketchum", praised Clemont while eating his Pasta.

"Oh, thanks Clemont, I just love cooking that's why I try to make new things and improve whatever I make", replied Delia while smiling.

"You have to give me its recipe", said Clemont.

"Yes, it's delicious!" Ash shouted. "I want more", he exclaimed.

"I have to say it's the best I have ever had", commented Korrina.

"Yummy", said Bonnie.

"Hey, what's up, Serena?" Ash asked while looking at her. "You really didn't spoke a lot since we reached home, does your knee still hurts or are you sick", asked Ash worried.

"Nothing, Ash" she ensured while giving him a comforting smile, "I was just thinking about the summer camps and those wonderful days when we were together at the summer camp."

"Yeah, those days", Ash said while thinking about the summer camp he attended.

"Well, Serena I still remember you and Ash playing at my summer camp", said the Professor Oak whose summer camp they attended.

"Yeah it was the best days of my life", she admitted.

"Yeah mine too", Ash agreed and then they both blushed.

"Anyway professor, I will come tomorrow to meet my old buddies", announced Ash while trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, anytime Ash said professor Oak. You all too. And Korrina I wanted to study mega evolution from a long time, so can you show me your Lucario mega evolve as I never have seen any Pokemon mega evolve yet?" Professor asked

"Sure Professor Oak" Agreed Korrina while eating the delicious food.

"As usual Mrs. Ketchum you made wonderful food, I never ate such wonderful Pasta."Serena said

"Oh thanks Serena, said Delia. And by the way how many dates has Ash taken you to?" She asked.

Mom I told you, we are not dating yet, said Ash while blushing. But I want to date her though, he thought.

"Yes, we are not dating yet", replied Serena who was also blushing.

"If you want to talk about dates talk to Clemont and Korrina as this is also a date for them", giggled Bonnie.

"Yeah", they both admitted while blushing.

"Oh so sweet you make a great couple", commented Delia.

9:25 P.M

Everyone finished eating their food.

"Where can we find a Pokemon centre nearby?" Asked Clemont

"Don't be a fool Clemont", said Ash. You are staying here, you get that and you too Korrina and Bonnie, he said again.

"Yeah the guest room is big enough for three to fit", said Delia.

"But then where will Serena stay?" Korrina asked.

"She will stay in my room", Ash announced without any hesitation and he meant it. And then a red tint covered his whole face. "Yes! It was good of mom that she convinced them to stay in the guest room so that I and Serena can be in a single room", he thought.

"Yeah, that's okay", Serena agreed, while blushing. "That's after all what I wanted", she thought

Korrina, Clemont and Bonnie, then went into the guest room while Serena and Ash went to Ash's room.

Serena and Ash entered his room.

"Wow Ash your room is neat; I never thought boy's room could ever be this neat and tidy." Serena praised.

Hehe, Ash said while blushing.

9:45 P.M

Serena and Ash were in their sleeping clothes.

"So Serena you take the bed and I would sleep on the floor", he suggested.

"NO, Ash this is your room so you sleep on the bed and I would sleep on the floor", she protested.

"No, you are special to me and I can't let you sleep on the floor, and it's even cold today if you get sick, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself", he argued but blushed as well.

"So there is only one option left with us then we both sleep on the bed", she suggested while blushing furiously.

"Okay", Ash said while blushing too. "Yes! I wanted this to happen", he thought.

Then they both lay on the bed besides each other but were very close due to the small size of Ash's bed which seemed to be a bonus for Serena and she didn't miss this opportunity and she quickly rested her head on his chest and for her surprise again Ash wrapped both of his around her and slept.

* * *

9:15 A.M

They both woke up and as soon as they both made eye contact they blushed.

"So did you sleep well Serena?" Ash asked while blushing even redder.

"Yeah in that position I certainly did." She replied while blushing too.

"Yeah it was a very comfortable position and I was enjoying your head on my chest", he said shyly.

"Yeah wrapped around in your arms was pretty comfortable too", she said and looked away. She just thought if he would kiss her on her forehead and say I love you, as she started to think of that moment.

"You go first and have a shower I would go after you and remember today we have to go to Professor Oak's lab too", said Ash.

She quickly snapped out of her imaginary world and said, "yeah", and quickly went into the bathroom.

And then Ash started to think about all of his Pokemon and Pikachu who he gave to Professor Oak yesterday as he couldn't wait to meet all of his friends.

He then thought of a way to tell Serena his true feelings about her. And then a bulb lit in his head and he said, "that's it." He had finally thought of a way to propose her, to become his girlfriend.

9:30 A.M

Then Serena came out of the bathroom in her clothes and then Ash went in.

9:40 A.M

He came out of the bathroom now and started to wear his socks and shoes. And then while he looked at Serena she was ready but she wasn't wearing her hat. "She looks even cuter without the hat", Ash thought.

And then they were heading downstairs and they found all of them already at the breakfast table and they both sat down next to each other and placed their plates on the table.

"Hey Serena", Ash whispered so that no one could hear his voice.

"Yeah, Ash", she whispered back.

"You look cuter without that hat. And even your hair looks much more beautiful without it." He whispered.

She was totally stunned, and thought, "what?" Is she hearing this from Ash, the boy of her dreams? And then she said, "thanks" while blushing furiously.

Ash even blushed. Then they both started to eat food.

"Really did Ash Ketchum told me that I look cuter without the hat and my hair looks even more beautiful. That means he think that I am cute and my hair are beautiful", she thought. "I am now sure he has feelings for me and I would tell him that I love him in the party", she decided.

* * *

10.00 A.M

"So what are waiting for guys lets go." Ash shouted in guys I am coming, "I am sure Professor Oak would be taking good care of you all", thought Ash.

Ash and Serena were holding hands and were leading the group, because they were the only ones who knew the way and weren't new to Pallet Town. Clemont and Korrina were holding hands too and Korrina was even resting her head on his shoulder. While Bonnie was looking at her dedenne.

10:10 A.M

They finally reached Professor Oak's lab.

Ash rang the doorbell.

"Hello, all of you", said Professor Oak.

"Hey, Professor where are all of the Pokemon I am super excited to meet them. And while Ash just finished saying a mouse pokemon came running and hopped on his shoulder. Hey Pikachu nice to see you buddy", exclaimed Ash.

"This way, Ash", Professor Oak pointed towards the backyard's entrance.

Ash quickly ran towards the backyard where all the Pokemon where, Serena followed him.

"So are you ready Korrina?" Asked Professor Oak.

"Yes," confirmed Korrina.

"So follow me you all", he said.

* * *

In the backyard

"Where is everybody?" Ash shouted

Instantly one Pokemon came out, it was his bulbasaur.

"Hey buddy, long time no see. So can you can call everybody for me?" Ash requested.

It then nodded and called up everybody by shooting a solar beam in the sky to tell that Ash was finally here.

Within a minute his every pokemon came there and hugged him but something was strange, Bayleef wasn't there so he asked bulbasaur that where was bayleef? It then took him to another side of the backyard and they saw bayleef there sitting with another bayleef and talking and blushing.

"So now I get it, bayleef now has a boyfriend so that means its crush for me has died", Ash said and then sighed in relief. "Hey bayleef can you come here?" He asked.

"What do you mean by she had a crush on you", Serena asked nervously?

"Nothing, actually I caught bayleef as a chikorita and I saved her once before capturing her so from that day she always hugged me till chikorita and then when she became a bayleef, she used to tackle me."Ash explained.

"Oh, I see", said Serena.

Then soon all of its pokemon was there."So everyone I want to inform you all that I am a Pokemon master now and the champion of Kalos where I was journeying earlier, this was possible only because of you all. All of you taught me a lot about battling and if you all weren't with me I couldn't have won the title of a champion. Thank You all", he said.

And then he gave them a big hug and some tears came out from his eyes. "See finally we are reunited." Ash said

Serena stood there seeing his and his pokemons bond and thought, "no doubt he is a champion." And she then gave all of his pokemons some of her pokepuffs which she recently made. And all of them enjoyed them.

Then he grabbed Serena's hand and started to move inside to find Professor and everyone else.

"Hey I am going to find Professor Oak, I will come back in a short time", announced Ash. But before he left, his pokemon gave him a questioning look and pointed out to his hand with which he was grabbing onto Serena's hand. And then they stared them two and then the two quickly released their grip on each other's hand and blushed.

"Hey we are just friends right now", said Ash while blushing.

They then turned and went inside to find rest of them.

* * *

Inside the research lab

"So Lucario, mega evolve", Korrina shouted and then placed her two fingers on a sleeveless glove with a gem in between and then Lucario started to glow white and then it mega evolved.

"Absolutely, amazing", said Professor Oak, while holding a machine in his hands. "This machine is telling me that Lucario's powers are now doubled; it is very powerful no doubt." Professor admitted

"Hey what's going on", Ash asked while he arrived at the research lab.

"Nothing we just completed the tests on mega evolution", announced Professor Oak.

* * *

11.00 P.M

"Hey, Serena should we go and check the forest behind the lab, the place where we first met at the summer camp, what do you say?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah sure after all that's the place where our friendship started and see how far we have came today in our relationship", said Serena while blushing.

"Do you all want to come too?" Ash asked to the others.

They all then nodded their heads.

And then they all headed towards the forest from where Ash and Serena's friendship started.

* * *

**So guys please don't forget to review. The next chapter should be up before Wednesday, 10th December. And if you guys have any questions regarding the outcome of the story please leave those questions in the review, I would be more than happy to answer them in the next chapter.**

**So this is The mysterious Pokefan signing off, you guys have a great. Bye, Bye now! **


	3. Old memories refreshed

**Author's Note**

**So, hey guys I am back. This is the third chapter and this contains a lot more romance than the others do. I hope you guys enjoy it, this was very difficult and time consuming to write. And as always don't forget to leave a review.**

**I don't own Pokemon. Yes, I still don't.**

* * *

11:12 A.M

So they are finally in the forest where Ash and Serena met each other for the first time where Serena was injured due to the sudden appearance of a Poliwag and the place where Ash helped her.

"So we are finally here", Serena announced. She thought that this was the best place she has ever visited in her whole life because here, she met Ash and developed a secret crush on him.

"I still remember that wonderful day, where I met such a wonderful friend", said Ash. Or even more than a friend he thought.

"So this is the place where you developed a crush on Ash, isn't it", said Bonnie slowly in a teasing tone to Serena, which luckily only she heard.

"Shut up, Bonnie", Serena replied in a stern voice but she blushed too.

"I think this is the perfect place for me to find a new fighting type Pokémon", Korrina announced.

"Yes, I want to catch a new Pokémon too", Bonnie replied in an excited tone.

"I might even find a wild electric type Pokémon which I can catch", said Clemont.

"You are right there are many different kinds of Pokémon in this forest that's why Professor Oak comes here every week", Ash said.

Let's just keep going, suggested Serena.

"Okay let's go!" Ash exclaimed

They continued to walk for about five minutes but then suddenly Serena disappeared.

"Hey where is Serena?" Ash asked.

"What?" She was right here a minute ago, said Bonnie.

"Serena! Where are you", Ash yelled in a worried tone with a hope that she would hear him and respond.

But no voice came back in reply.

"Serena!" "I will find you I promise; I certainly will", said Ash in a sad tone as he knelt down on his knees and began to think where she could have gone. Then suddenly a weak cry came from nearby, Ash immediately recognized and began to run towards that direction, it was Serena's voice. What could have happened to her, did she hurt herself, did any Pokémon injured her and took her, all of these negative thoughts began to come in Ash's mind. He was running like that for about 7 minutes but he found nothing. There were lots of dangerous Pokémon here, who could seriously injure her. He was in tears completely and then something happened in his mind it was a strange power which he never felt. Then he could actually see everything around him all the trees everything with his eyes closed but in blue and white colour only. Then he concentrated on Serena and he could sense her he then went running with his eyes closed and following the way where he sensed Serena. What was that strange thing that led him towards her?

Finally he arrived at a small clearing and then found Serena there hurt but nothing Serious like head injury or bleeding. She was lying near a rock which hurt her back; she also had twisted her ankle and had a small sprain on her knee.

"Can you stand up Serena?" Ash asked, very worried.

"No, Ash", she replied in a weak voice.

He then grabbed her in his arms and once again carried her. She tried to get a hold around his neck for support and after some attempts she succeeded.

Then he started to run towards Professor Oak's lab.

* * *

11:40 A.M

At Professor Oaks's Lab

"Hey Professor where are you?" Ash yelled.

" I am coming Ash!" Professor exclaimed.

"Professor, Serena separated from us in the forest and when I found her she couldn't get up so I carried her and got her here. Can you treat her?" Ash asked, in a worried tone.

"See Ash I cannot treat her as I am not trained for this, its better if you find a doctor or a Nurse Joy." Professor Oak replied.

"Hey Professor how are you?" A voice came from the entrance.

Ash recognized it. "Tracey?" Ash said.

"Oh, hey Ash how are you doing. So it seems you have finally achieved your dream?" Tracey questioned.

"Yeah we saw your match against Diantha. You really have improved a lot", said another familiar voice from behind Tracey.

"Misty?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I was at Misty's house when we saw your match. I took a week off from the lab to visit my girlfriend." Tracey said while blushing.

"So you guys are finally dating." Ash said.

"Hey, who is she in your arms, your girlfriend?" Tracey asked in a teasing voice.

"No, we aren't dating yet she is my childhood friend and travelling companion from Kalos." Ash replied defensively.

"So why are you carrying her like that? She looks injured." Tracey questioned again.

"We were actually in the forest nearby and she hurt herself." Ash explained.

"Hey do you know any doctor nearby?" Ash asked.

"Yeah", Tracey answered.

"So please call the doctor then." Ash requested.

"Sure, Ash." Tracey replied.

"He called the doctor immediately."

12:00 P.M

"Hey, Ash." A voice came from the entrance.

"He immediately recognized it."

"Brock?" Ash questioned.

"Yes, Ash. Brock is now a doctor." Misty clarified.

He came inside the lab.

"So who is hurt?" Brock asked

"She is, over there." Ash pointed to Serena who was lying on the sofa.

"Okay." Brock said. "So where is she hurt?" He asked, while walking towards Serena.

"Her back is hurt and as her right ankle suffered from a twist and the knee looks like sprained." Ash answered.

"Okay", he replied

He examined her back and her right leg.

"Ash don't take any tension, her back is injured a little bit and her right ankle is just twisted, and the knee is just sprained. There aren't any fractures or ligament breaks. Apply this ointment on her ankle, knee and back. Make her eat these medicines; they are for calcium and protein. And these are some pain killers. And make her rest for today and till tomorrow she will be all set, but give these medicines to her for one week, and the pain killers till tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yes, I will make sure to apply this ointment daily and give all the medicines and make her rest for today." Ash said.

"I know you will take good care of your girlfriend, Ash." Brock said.

"Hey, she is not my girlfriend yet", Ash said while blushing.

"Okay, Ash. I would love to sit and talk with you about the journeys you had, but right now I have to go." Brock said.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"To get my heart treated." Brock said, goofily.

"What?" Ash asked, totally confused.

"I mean I have to go for Nurse Joy and ask her for a date."

"Still, that stupid habit of yours." Ash said while everyone sweat dropped.

"And yeah Brock, please come to the party I am sure my mom told you about the party." Ash said.

"Yes, she did and don't worry I surely would, indeed." Brock said and immediately left.

"Ash, this wasn't good of you to leave us there alone", a voice came.

"Sorry Clemont, Korrina and Bonnie."

"Anyway I caught a new Pokémon", Korrina announced.

"Hey, Ash where am I?" Serena asked as she woke up.

"Oh, Serena you are at Professor Oak's lab right now." Ash replied while he helped her to stand up and then gave her a big hug but not a tight one.

"Hey, Ash I am fine." Serena said while blushing.

"And how come you hurt yourself", Ash asked.

"A Poliwrath again scared me at the same point where we first met, and when that Poliwrath scared me, I tripped and fell on a rock where I hurt my back and while falling I injured my knees and ankles too. Serena explained.

"Oh, really?" Korrina see this she released a Pokémon it was a Poliwrath." See my new Pokémon. I just captured it."

"Hey, it's the same Poliwrath which scared me in the forest." Serena exclaimed, totally surprised.

"This is the same poliwrath which evolved from that poliwag who scared you when you were a kid", Professor Oak said.

"Oh really?" Ash questioned. That's true that history repeats itself.

"Yeah, I guess so", Serena replied sheepishly.

12:30 P.M

"Hey Serena, now we should head towards our house." Ash suggested.

"Your house", Bonnie corrected.

"Yeah sorry, Ash said." But one day it would be our house, my and Serena's house, imagined Ash. He then blushed.

"Yes, your house Ash." Serena said shyly but she blushed as well. Really, did he say our house, mine and his house? Does he really want to marry me in the future? Serena thought and her face turned into a bright red colour.

"So let's go." Ash said.

He then met his Pokémon once again and then his loyal starter perched on his shoulder and they all left.

* * *

12:45 P.M

Inside Ash's house.

"Serena, Brock told me that you have to rest today so you better rest. Okay?" Ash said in a serious voice.

"Who is Brock?" She questioned, totally confused.

"When you were sleeping Brock came, he is my friend and was my travelling companion and now he is a doctor. He checked your injuries and he gave me this ointment and some medicines. He asked me to make you rest only for today and give you these medicines and apply this ointment on your injuries."

"Okay", she agreed sadly.

Ash then helped her go into his room and then made her lie down on his bed to rest. He then called Korrina into the room.

"Hey, Korrina can you apply this ointment on Serena's ankle, knee and on her back", Ash requested.

"Sure, she agreed. So now you can go down and do whatever you want", Korrina said.

"Okay, so I am going down and Korrina don't forget to massage her ankle, knee and back as well", Ash said.

"Yes, yes, I would take care of your girlfriend", Korrina answered.

"Anyway bye", Ash said, and then he closed the door and went down.

"She then started to apply the ointment."

* * *

1:21 P.M

"Hey, are you done", Ash asked while he knocked on the door of his room.

"Yes, you can come in we are done", Serena replied as she allowed him to come in.

"So Korrina you have to come downstairs as the food is ready", Ash said.

"That's fine but what about Serena, doesn't she has to come", Korrina questioned.

"No", Brock said that she has to rest for today, Ash answered.

"Now, who in the world is Brock", she asked.

"He is one of my old travelling companions and my very good friend. He was like a big brother on some of my journeys, and he is totally mad about beautiful girls of his age, especially Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. He always ends up being poison jabbed by his croagunk in his gut and then getting stunned. He is currently a doctor for Pokémon as well as humans. Ash answered quickly. Anything else you want to ask?" He asked

"No, Korrina said in full confusion. That might be a psycho she thought. But then how will Serena eat?" She asked.

"Don't worry I would get some food for her and feed her", Ash suggested.

"That seems to be a good idea", she admitted.

"No, Ash I can surely come along with you", Serena argued.

"No way, you have to rest right now so that you can be fine till tomorrow", Ash replied.

"Okay, you win and I lose", Serena admitted.

"So, just rest and wait for me I would come in 10 minutes, okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's fine so I would just read this magazine." She said while showing Ash a fashion magazine.

"Okay, see you." Ash said as he ran downstairs to join everyone else waiting for him.

* * *

1:26 P.M

At the dining table.

Ash quickly puts a lot of food into his plate, and starts to eat as fast as he could.

Pikachu also got a lot of food in his bowl and he quickly flooded his food with all of the tomato ketchup from bottle.

Pika, Pikachu. It said while enjoying all of those lovely French fries which Delia made only for him.

1:28 P.M

Ash finished all of the food.

"Hey that was quick, said Clemont. You ate more than the sum of our food and you even finished it in less than 2 minutes?" Clemont asked in shock.

"That is absolutely normal for Ash. Whenever he is at home he eats two times faster than he ever eats." Delia explained while eating her food.

"Oh, I see." Clemont said.

Then he quickly called back all of his Pokémon who were staying with him and were finished eating their lunch.

He then took a plate put some food in it and quickly ran back into his room.

"Hey, Serena, I am back." He announced as he reached into his room.

"Hi, Ash actually that was fast you just went less than 5 minutes ago." Serena asked confused.

She then set her magazine aside and tried to sit up so that she could eat some food. But she couldn't sit up on her own as her back still pained.

Then Ash quickly put the plate on his desk and then reached to his bed and then he helped Serena sit up in the bed. After he helped her to sit he placed a big cushion behind her back with his one hand, while giving her support with the other one. Then he releases his hand from her back and she rested her back on the large cushion which allowed her to remain in that sitting position.

He then picked the plate up again then he sat on the chair nearby his bed and rolled some spaghetti with the fork and he fed Serena. He made her eat all of the spaghetti slowly, and she seemed to enjoy it.

Serena at the same time was blushing furiously. She was enjoying the food as well as eating it from Ash's hand.

Then she ate all of the spaghetti and Ash took out a tissue paper and wiped the red sauce from her lips. And when he finished wiping the sauce off Pikachu dashed into the room and quickly jumped and curled him in Serena's lap and slept. Hey Pikachu seems to like you a lot, Ash said while looking at Pikachu who was already fast asleep in her laps.

Yes, I love him too; after all he is your Pokémon, Serena said softly so that Pikachu doesn't wakes up.

He then started to head out of the room but was stopped by Serena.

"What is it Serena?" He asked as he turned his head towards her.

"Nothing Ash, I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed the food a lot. No doubt it was amazing but I enjoyed it even more because you fed me with that awesome spaghetti." She said softly while her face lit up with red colour again.

"It was nothing." He said and blushed too.

He then walked down to the kitchen and placed the plate in the dishwasher.

"So did she eat?" Delia questioned him, who was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Yes, I made her eat all of it." He declared proudly.

'That's great, she said. So now is she feeling any better?" She asked.

"Yeah, she is a little better," he replied. He then opened a cabinet and took out a glass and filled it with water and took it upstairs. "Mom, I am going to give her the medicines." He said while walking upstairs.

"Okay, take good care of her", she replied.

"Yeah, you don't need to say that." He answered.

"Okay so now it is time to take your medicines, Serena." He announced while walking towards the bed.

"He reached towards the bed and placed the glass on the bedside table and took out the medicines which Brock gave him at the lab. Here, open your mouth", he instructed.

She opened her mouth and then he placed the first tablet on her tongue. He then took the glass and made her take a sip of the water. She swallowed the first tablet and then she swallowed the second tablet as well as the third one.

She took all of the medicines and lay down.

"So Serena I think you should take a nap now", he suggested.

"Yeah, I think that would be good for my recovery as well." She said and closed her eyes to sleep.

"Its 2:02 P.M right now so I think I should wake her up till 4:15 P.M that should be enough because if she sleeps more she couldn't sleep in the night." Ash thought while he closed the door and started to walk down the stairs.

* * *

**Please guys don't forget to review it and if you have any questions leave them after you review the chapter.**

**The next chapter should be up till Saturday, 13th December.**

**This is The mysterious Pokefan signing off, you guys have a great day. Bye, Bye now.**


	4. Old memories, New Love

**Author's Note.**

**Hey guys I am back with the fourth chapter and this is the biggest chapter yet. Please review and give me some suggestions.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

4:15 P.M

"Hey, Serena, wake up." Ash said while shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm, yeah." She mumbled sleepily.

"It has been more than two hours since you slept, if you sleep more you won't be able to sleep in the night." Ash told her.

"Okay", she replied while yawning.

"That was a really great nap, I had such a wonderful dream", she announced.

"Really, what was the dream?" Ash asked.

"Nothing", she lied. "I wish, I could have slept for a little more. We were just going to get married", she thought and her face turned into a red colored face.

"Uh, anyway. Can you sit up?" He asked.

"Yes, now I can", she replied while adjusting herself to sit up on the bed.

Then Ash picked up a bowl from his desk, it had soup.

"What's in that?" She asked.

"This is my mom's special get well soup." He proudly announced. "You remember when you were a kid and you had a fever, I fed you with this and the next day you were fine? He asked.

"Yeah, how can I forget that", she replied.

"So have this, it will give you some energy and if you have cough or cold it would cure that too." He said.

"Okay", she agreed.

He then again sits nearby his bed on a chair and starts to feed her with that soup.

"Yum, this is amazing, thank you Ash", she thanked.

"No, don't thank me. What are friends for, then?" He replied.

"And Ash I again enjoyed it even more because you fed it to me again." She said, and blushed too.

"No problem. If you like I can feed you in the night too." He suggested.

"I would love it", she quickly agreed and her eyes were beaming.

"Okay, sure." He confirmed. "So now I will send Korrina up so you guys have some talk. By the time I would go to the market to get something. Okay", he questioned.

"Okay." She agreed.

"So bye, see you in an hour", he replied and left.

"Hey, Korrina you wanted to talk to Serena now you can. She is waiting for you." Ash announced as he reached the guest room.

"Oh, really brilliant." She said and she went running towards Ash's room to talk to her new best friend.

"I am going up too", announced Bonnie.

"No. Bonnie" Ash replied.

"But why, I want to go." She argued.

"Because, I have to take you for some shopping." He explained.

"Okay, let's go", she exclaimed.

"Clemont, you also wanna come with us?" Ash asks the blonde hair boy.

"Okay, I don't mind." He agreed and got ready.

* * *

4:51 P.M

They reached the market.

"So, Ash what do you want to buy", asked Clemont.

"I am going to have a look for some good clothes for the party." Ash replied.

"Okay, and Bonnie what are you going to buy?" Clemont asked to her little sister.

"Maybe a dress?" She replied

"Okay, I will also have a look for some formal clothes", Clemont said.

"Yeah, big brother you need something else than this tracksuit to impress Korrina." Bonnie teased.

"Yeah, I guess so" Clemont replied sheepishly.

* * *

They then went in a clothes shop.

"Hey, Clemont is this suit good?"Ash asks.

"I don't know a thing about fashion." He confessed.

"Yeah, me too", Ash admits.

"I think we should come with Serena and Korrina tomorrow, because they are the only ones who are good in fashion." Clemont suggests.

"Yeah, that seems to be a good idea", Ash replied. "I didn't even come here for clothes, but I came here for the necklace, with which I would propose Serena to become my girlfriend." Ash thought.

"So, should we head back to your house, Ash", Clemont questioned.

"I think you head back to the house, I and Bonnie would stay here for a little longer." Ash replied.

"But why?" Clemont asked, confused.

"Nothing, I wanted to do something here, and I need Bonnie's help in that, so you can do whatever." Ash lied.

"Okay." Clemont replied, still slightly confused. And he leaves for the house.

"Hey Bonnie, come here, quickly." Ash called her

"Coming!" Bonnie yelled in reply.

"Now I am going to take you to a jewelry shop, to give an order for this." Ash explains her, while showing her a design of necklace which he made.

* * *

5:20 P.M

They reach a jewelry store.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you", a clerk greeted them.

"Hello, I want to order a necklace like this." Ash replied while showing him the design he made. It was a platinum necklace with a heart in the center and had A&amp;S written in the middle of the heart.

"And outline the heart and the letters with diamonds." Bonnie said.

"Why, Bonnie?" Ash asked

"No, doubt you are very dense but you should know something about girls. Diamonds are our best friends." She explained.

"What?" Ash asked, confused.

"I mean we love diamonds and that's why she would love it even more." She explained.

"Really? If she does I am going to be the happiest person in the world. It was a good idea to bring here, after all." He exclaimed.

"So, sir this will cost $2000. But because you are the new champion of Kalos and your whole family is our very old customers. I will give you a special 50% discount" The man said.

"Thanks a lot. So when should I pick up this necklace?" He questioned while giving him the full payment in advance.

"Welcome sir. This will be ready till tomorrow evening. If you want we, can deliver this to your home." The man offered.

"No, thanks I would collect it on my own and there is a small request for you. Please don't tell anybody that I ordered this to propose my friend to become my girlfriend." He requested, and blushed.

"Yes, sure sir. I wouldn't tell anybody of your family or anyone else about this." The man confirmed.

"Thanks a lot." Ash thanked.

"So, sir, see you tomorrow at 5:30 P.M.

"Okay, thanks" Ash said and left.

* * *

5:57 P.M

They were about to reach Ash's house.

So, Bonnie I want a promise from you." Ash asked.

"What is it, Ash" Bonnie replied a little confused.

"Please, don't tell anybody about that necklace. No one should know about it." Ash requested.

"Okay, but can I tell Clemont about it." She bargained.

"No, Bonnie. You will tell Clemont, and he might tell Korrina and she will tell Serena. So what's the surprise then?" He said in a serious voice.

"Okay, I won't tell anybody, happy?" She promised.

"Yes, and at the party I can introduce you to a boy of your age. I have travelled with him in Hoenn, his name is Max. And you can even have a battle with him plus he also loves to take care of Pokémon. He used to take care of her sister's Pokémon." Ash promised.

"Really!" She asked.

"Yes definitely." Ash confirmed

"Okay it's a promise then." She also confirmed. "I might make him my boyfriend." She thought and for the first time, blushed.

"So, let's go in the house. And you remember don't tell anyone." Ash told her.

"Okay", she said and they both entered the house.

* * *

In Ash's room.

"So, Serena when are you going to confess your feelings to Ash" Korrina asked.

"What do you mean?" She lied.

"I mean when will you tell him, that you are in love with him?" She asked again.

"At the party, I guess." She replied while blushing.

Ash reaches to the door of his room.

Knock, knock. "Hey can I come in?" Ash asked.

"Yes. You can." Korrina answered quickly.

He enters the room.

"So, Korrina, Serena was resting the whole time right?" He interrogated.

"Yes, Ash, your girlfriend was resting the whole time I was with her." She answered.

"Hey! We are not dating yet." He yelled.

"You are not dating yet, but you will in some time, right?" Korrina asked, she caught him off guard.

"Um, I don't know. We might do in some time." He answered, and his face was burning hot and it turned red.

"Ash, can you please get me some water." Serena requested while trying to keep calm.

"For sure, you don't have to request." He answered and ran down to get her some water.

"I told you, Serena. He has the same feelings for you as well. I have observed him, he acts strange around you. He blushes when you and he are mistaken as a couple or when you touch him or hold his hand. Now you should be confident and just pour out your heart. I am sure he would reciprocate your feelings." Korrina ensured.

"I think you are right. I saw him blush when he answered your question. Now I am getting excited, about the party." Serena replied, now confident.

"Thank you very much Korrina. You are a true friend." Serena thanked her.

"No not friends. Best friends." She corrected.

"Yeah, best friends." Serena agreed.

"Here, Serena" Ash said, as he came in the room and handing one glass over to Serena and one to Korrina.

"Can I come in?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, sure" Korrina replied.

Clemont comes in.

"Hey, Korrina tomorrow we all are going to shopping." Clemont announced.

"But didn't you get anything today." Serena asked.

"No, we wanted to bring you so that we can get something which you like for us." Clemont explained

"Okay, then. Actually I wanted to get something for Ash but I thought he would get something himself. But now I will get clothes for him." Serena said while blushing.

"Yeah sure, it is a good idea. If you like something then I like it too." Ash said while blushing a bit.

"So tomorrow we all are going for some shopping!" Korrina announced.

* * *

6:39 P.M

In the guest room.

"Ash, you have feelings for Serena, don't you." Clemont questioned.

"What kind of feelings." He answered, trying to act dense but he knew what he was talking about.

"Now, don't try to be dense. I know you just act to be dense but you understand everything, you even picked up all the hints Serena gave you in our journey but still acted completely oblivious" Clemont replied.

"Okay, okay. Yes, I LOVE SERENA!"Ash confessed to the young inventor.

"I knew it!" Clemont said. "I always observed you, your actions. I even observed you when you stared at her, blushed because people thinks you and her as a couple or whenever she holds your hand or touches you." He said again.

"Really, you observed everything?" He asked in total surprise. "I thought everyone thought that I am super dense and oblivious to romance and romantic hints, but it seems I couldn't convince you." He said.

"I have to admit it; you are the best actor I have ever met. You acted dense every day, she gave you hints every day you picked them up but no one ever thought you know that she had a crush on you." Clemont admitted.

"If you knew everything why didn't you tell her about it?" Ash asked

"That's because it would be very difficult for you then to handle that situation. I know how it feels when you are not ready for something and it just happens." Clemont answered.

"Yes, you are right. I wasn't really ready to tell her that I love her that's why I was a little uncomfortable the day I defeated Diantha. Only one thing was revolving around my mind, what would I tell her? I was just thinking of an excuse to get some time extension to prepare myself for me to tell her that, I like her more than a friend, and then my mom called the next day that we have to come to the party." Ash explained.

"Yes, the same here. When I first saw Korrina, she blew my mind away. She is beautiful and strong. And when Bonnie asked her to become my wife right away, my heart stopped beating but still she didn't act weird towards me rather she was closer to me. I owe a big thanks to Bonnie for asking Korrina to become my wife, although it wasn't the best way she asked but still everything came out to be fine and that's what matters to me." Clemont explained.

* * *

6:45

In Ash's room.

"So Serena I told you that Ash likes you and see today, he gave us a hint." Korrina said.

"Yeah, now I am 99% sure he likes me, but still that 1% sureness will only come when he would reciprocate my feelings." Serena answered.

"Don't worry. Just act normal. And tomorrow get something amazing. Get something in which he would just keep staring at you. And select something for him, which he likes and looks a gentleman too, don't forget to be a little closer to him." Korrina advised.

"Okay. Now I am just eagerly waiting for tomorrow." Serena replied.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Korrina asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie replied in a weird tone

"What, are you thinking of? You didn't spoke a word?" Serena asked.

"Nothing just thinking of your (Serena) marriage with Ash and yours (Korrina) with Clemont." She lied trying to change the topic.

"..." They both said nothing but blushed even redder than a tomato.

"I just think how will be Max in person. Ash has shown me one of pictures, he looks really cute. I hope he would be like me." Bonnie thought.

* * *

8:41 P.M

"Hey girls the food is ready." Delia announced while she entered the room. "Serena you stay here, I will send Ash to feed you." She said.

"Okay, Thanks, Mrs Ketchum." Serena replied.

"See you in some time", Bonnie and Korrina said and left.

* * *

8:43 P.M

At the dining table.

Ash as usual had a lot of food in his plate, and was just eating it off.

"I want more!" He announced.

"Take as much as you want, Ash." Delia said.

"I know that", he replied still eating.

"Man, he is fast. If he enters an eating competition he will be the champion of that as well." Clemont commented.

"Yeah no doubt in that." Everyone said and sweat dropped.

"I am done!" He announced.

Then he looks at Pikachu, who was having food with all of his Pokémon as well as with Serena's Pokémon.

"Now go and feed your girlfriend." Delia commanded.

"Yes, I know that." Ash replied back. Then he puts food in a plate and takes it to his room.

"Are they dating, Korrina." Delia asked.

"They both like each other. Serena liked him since the summer camp, and lately he has also shown some liking towards her. They seem to love each other." Korrina answered.

"Oh, really! My son has finally found himself a girlfriend. I just hope everything goes alright between the two." Delia exclaimed.

"Yeah, they form a great couple. It seems as if they were made for each other." Bonnie commented.

"Yes, they are a perfect couple. In fact Ash likes her too, he is just a little bit nervous and needs some time to confess them. He actually acted as if he was dense and oblivious to all the hints Serena left but he picked up all of them. I knew he was just acting dense." Clemont spoke.

"Really! He likes her. I have to tell this to Serena." Korrina exclaimed.

"No, Korrina. He is already very nervous and needs time to handle this situation. If you tell Serena about it she would get excited and if she straight away confessed her feelings for him, before he is ready. He would mess everything up and might even ruin their relationship. So give him time. He said he would confess in the party, so that's okay. Clemont explained.

"Yes, you are right. I think I just got a little bit too excited." Korrina said sheepishly.

* * *

In Ash's room.

"Hey, I got your food." Ash announced.

"Hi", she says and sits on the bed.

"I feed you or you want to eat yourself?" He asked.

"My hands are dirty, so you feed me." Serena lied.

"Okay, as promised I will feed you." Ash replied.

He took a slice of cheese and tomato pizza and fed her.

"Wow, this is my favourite pizza. Cheese and tomato pizza with sweet basil, black olives and extra mozzarella cheese." She said.

"I knew this one is your favourite so I saved one for you." Ash replied.

"You are such a good friend, Ash." She praised.

"Ha, ha." He said while rubbing the back on his neck.

He fed her the whole pizza.

"You want more?" He asked.

"No, that's it." She replied.

"Okay, I am coming in a minute", he said before leaving the room.

He placed the plate in the dishwasher again and got a glass of water.

"Hey, I am back." He announced.

He then sat besides the bed again and handed the glass of water to Serena.

"Thanks Ash. It seems that I don't have to ask for anything when you are with me." She said and blushed.

"Okay, good night" He wished and gave her a hug before leaving.

"Hey where are you going?" She asked.

"In the lobby, to sleep." He answered

"But why?" She asked. "You can sleep her with me." She suggested and blushed.

"But you are injured and I don't want you to be uncomfortable because of me." He answered.

"You care about me, so much." She said. "You can sleep with me, I won't be uncomfortable at all, and instead I would like your warmth." She replied while blushing furiously.

"Are you sure?" Ash questioned.

"Yes, I am 100% sure." She said.

* * *

9:41 P.M

Then they both changed into their night clothes and slept. Serena was resting her head on Ash's arm.

* * *

8:53 A.M

Serena wakes up. She then gets out of the bed and sees the pain.

"Hey Ash wake up." She said while shaking his shoulder.

"Yeah" He replied and slowly opens his eyes and gets out of his zombie state.

"See my pain is all history." She announced she was very happy.

"Yeah, Brock told me that you would be fine till today." Ash answers.

"Sweet", she replied.

Then she rushed towards the washroom and took a nice bath in hot water.

9:09 A.M

She walks out of the bathroom in her casual attire.

"Now you go in and take a bath, remember we have to go shopping today." She reminds him.

"Yes, I do." He replied and went into the bathroom.

9:20 A.M

He walks out of the washroom.

"Serena, where is your hat?" He asked.

"I am not using it today." She replied.

"Why", he asked.

"Because I look better in it remember you told me that." She answered.

"Yeah, and that's the truth you look much more beautiful in that." He said, while blushing a bit.

* * *

9:27 A.M

At the dining table.

"It's good to see you Serena." Delia said.

"Yeah, I missed you at the dining table a lot", Korrina said.

"I am very happy that you are finally okay", said Bonnie.

"Me too", Ash commented.

"So let's eat as we have to go to shopping today." Korrina exclaimed.

* * *

9:38 A.M

They all left for the market nearby.

* * *

9:54 A.M

In the market.

They went to the shop, where Clemont, Ash and Bonnie came yesterday.

"So, does this look good on me", Serena asked to everyone.

"You look amazing, Serena." Korrina commented.

"Yeah, great." Ash said.

"It compliments your beauty." Clemont commented.

"It's awesome no doubt." Bonnie said.

"So I would be getting this." She announced. It was a tight pink, knee length and sleeveless,dress.

"Hey how is this?" Korrina asks. It was a tight yellow, knee length dress with short sleeves.

"Amazing." Clemont answered and he kept staring at her which caused her to blush.

"This is great." Ash commented.

"Yeah good choice." Serena replied.

"Yes, you look simply amazing, so much amazing that Clemont can't even take his eyes off you." Bonnie said which caused her to blush even more.

"So, how is this?" Bonnie asked while showing them a blue dress.

"Really good choice, Bonnie." Korrina praised.

"Yes, it matches with your eyes." Serena commented.

"It looks good." Clemont said.

"Yes, I agree." Ash agreed.

* * *

In the men's section.

"Hey Ash, this is good, try this." Serena selected a black formal coat with black pants. A white shirt and a black tie.

He walks into the trial room and wears it.

"So how is it? I like it." He said.

"It is great, you look pretty smart." She commented and kept staring at him for a minute.

"Yeah you look like a complete gentleman Ash." Korrina commented.

"Serena's choice is the best, you look perfect." Clemont said.

"Yes, a complete gentleman" Bonnie said.

"So, I would be getting this. After all bringing Serena was a great idea." Ash declared.

"Hey, Clemont, try this." Korrina said.

It was a white coat with white pants. A Black shirt with a black tie.

He also goes and changes.

"Hey this is looking great." Ash commented.

"I totally agree." Serena agreed with Ash.

"Yes, a proper gentleman." Bonnie commented.

"You, look great Clemont, it just fits perfect."

"So let's buy everything and go." Ash suggested.

"Yes." Serena agreed

They paid the bill and walked out of the shop.

* * *

**So,did you guys like it? I have put in a lot of effort in this chapter. I hope you all liked it, and as usual please review. If you have any questions leave them after the review I would love to answer them.**

**The next chapter should be up till Sunday, 14 December.**

**This is, The mysterious Pokefan signing off, you guys have a great day. Bye,bye now.**


	5. Friends Forever!

**Author's note.**

**Hello, guys I am back with another chapter. Sorry for the slight delay, the reason is because I am getting very disturbed whenever I try to write and that's why my mood was completely off and that's why I just couldn't write but I forced myself and finally completed this chapter. Hope you guys like it and please review.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

10:55 P.M

In a footwear shop.

"Hey, can you guys hurry up, we are here for more than 25 minutes and you haven't selected anything yet." Clemont said.

"Don't be so impatient, Clemont." Korrina replied.

"Hey, Ash, stop staring at Serena and ask her to hurry up." Clemont requested.

"But I can't. She looks so cute when she tries all of those heels." Ash replied in a weird tone and blushed.

"Yeah Korrina also looks cute." He agreed. "Hey, what do you say should we get some shoes for ourselves?" Clemont suggested.

"Yes, it's a great idea. I don't even have some formal shoes." Ash agreed.

"Hey, girls, we are there." Clemont informed while pointing towards the men's section.

"Okay." Bonnie replied while trying a sandal.

Clemont and Ash went to the men's side.

"Hello, sirs. What do you want?" A salesman asked them.

"We were looking for some formal shoes to wear with formal clothes." Ash answered.

"So, what colour do you want?" He asked.

"I want something in black colour and he wants something in white." Ash replied.

"Okay." He said.

He then takes out a black leather shoe, for Ash.

"So, sir what size do you want?" The salesman asks.

"I wear 11 size." Ash replied.

"So, try this." The salesman said while handing Ash the shoe.

He takes it and starts to wear it.

"And for you this should be perfect." The salesman said.

"This is 10 size." He said again

"Okay." Clemont said and he starts to wear it too.

"This is pretty comfortable." Ash announced.

"Yes, this is also pretty comfortable." Clemont agreed.

"Hey, guys what did you get?" Serena asked.

"Hey, how is this?" Ash asked her while pointing to the shoes he was wearing.

"It is great." Serena commented.

"Wow, Clemont this is amazing. It matches perfectly with the suit you bought." Korrina said.

"Yes, it is pretty good." Serena said.

"So we are getting these shoes." Ash declared.

"So, what did you got?" Clemont asked.

"See this." Serena replied.

She showed them a pair of pink high heels.

"Wow, you would look pretty cute with them on." Ash complimented and blushed.

"Thanks, Ash." Serena said while blushing.

"Yes, this goes perfectly with your blush too." Bonnie teased.

"Yes, I agree." Ash agreed.

"So what did you get, Korrina?" Clemont asked.

She showed them a similar pair of heels but they were yellow coloured.

"It seems like you got matching heels." Ash commented.

"Yes, that's obvious." Serena replied.

* * *

12:00 P.M

Outside the footwear shop

"So let's go home." Ash suggested.

"Yes, I am pretty tired." Clemont said.

"Big brother you have to be a little active, if you want to impress Korrina." Bonnie exclaimed.

"There is no need to impress me, because I am all yours, Clemont." Korrina said and she gave him a quick peck.

"Thanks, Korrina." Clemont said while bushing furiously.

Everyone else kept staring at them with their jaw dropped.

"Hey why are you staring at us?" Korrina asked while blushing

"Because of what, you just did." Ash replied.

"What? That peck on the lip. That is normal after all we are dating." Korrina answered casually.

"But we never saw that." Serena said.

"We did a longer one on the plane." Korrina replied.

"What? I never saw that." Bonnie said.

"That's because we boarded the plane earliest." Clemont answered.

"Anyway can we move now?" Ash asked trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, sure." Clemont agreed.

"I just want to kiss Ash on the lips, and then even make out." Serena thought and blushed.

* * *

12:24 P.M

They reach Ash's house.

The group just opened the door, and suddenly all the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!"

"What the?" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey, Ashy boy." A boy with brown hair said. He was instantly recognized by Ash.

"Gary!" Ash exclaimed and hugged him

"Hey, long time no see bro." Gary said.

"Yeah, it's been more than a year." Ash replied.

"So, it seems like you have a girlfriend?" Gary teased while pointing towards Serena.

"NO, we aren't dating; yet!" Ash replied while blushing furiously.

"It doesn't look like that. You both are redder than a red chilli." Gary replied.

"Anyway how are all of you here?" Ash asked, trying to shake the topic off.

"It was a surprise." Another very familiar voice answered.

"Hey, Cilan!" Ash recognized.

"Yes, I really missed you a lot." Cilan said.

"Yeah, I was really missing you in my journey." Ash replied

"Yeah, me too but now I am an S class connoisseur." Cilan replied.

"Really? Man I am so happy for you." Ash said.

"Hey, did you forget us?" A voice said.

"No, way! Dawn." Ash answered.

"So, you have a girlfriend, don't you?" Dawn asked.

"Hey, I told him the same thing. We are not dating yet!" Ash exclaimed.

"Not yet, but you will, soon." Dawn replied.

"Hey, let me introduce all of you to each other."Ash announced while changing the topic

"This is Serena." Ash said while pointing towards Serena. "We met years ago, almost 7 years before at Professor Oak's summer camp." He explained.

"This is Clemont. He is the Lumiose city gym leader and an inventor." He introduced.

"She is Korrina and she is Clemont's girlfriend and she is the Shalour city gym leader." Ash said

"This is Bonnie. His sister she is the same age as Max." He announces.

"Really that's great." May exclaimed. "Max go, and talk to her." May said to her brother.

"Okay, sis." Max agreed.

So, let me introduce all of them to you." He said while pointing towards his old friends.

"This is May, she travelled with me and Brock around Hoenn. She aimed to become a top coordinator and now she is one of the best coordinator." Ash introduces.

"He is Drew and May's boyfriend. They were dating when I left for Sinnoh. He is also one of the best coordinators in Hoenn. He was her rival but now they are dating" Ash explained.

"She is Dawn and she is also a coordinator. She also aimed to become a top coordinator and now she is the best coordinator in Sinnoh." Ash explained.

"He is Kenny. He is Dawn's boyfriend now; he is also a top coordinator and was also her rival before." Ash said.

"He is Cilan and one of my Unova travelling companions. He is an awesome chef and is a Pokemon, Movie, Detective, Subway connoisseur and even more. He is one of the Striaton city gym leaders." Ash introduced.

"She is Iris. She was also my travelling companion of Unova. I, she and Cilan travelled through Unova. She was aiming to be a dragon master when I met her and now she is a dragon master and the opeluced city gym leader now." He explained.

"He is Gary and he is professor Oak's grandson. We were rivals but then he became a pokemon researcher. And we know each other since we were children, just like me and Serena know each other since childhood." He said.

"And you all have already met Brock, Misty and Tracey at the lab." He said.

"But I didn't meet either of them." Serena said

"Yes, you were unconscious when they were there." Ash replied.

"Anyway, you will meet them in the party." Ash said.

"Okay, that's fine." Serena agreed.

"We all are friends FOREVER!" Ash yelled.

* * *

In the guest room.

"So, you are Ash's childhood friend? Are you that straw hat girl, Serena who was hurt when Ash met you and he then helped you?" May asked.

"Yes, I am." Serena answered. "But how do you know me?" Serena questioned.

"Ash always used to talk about you, whenever he was free or whenever he was sad." May replied

"Really, he did?" Serena asked.

"Yes, he did. He did show me a pink ribbon, which he said was you hats ribbon and it fell from your hat when you were injured." She explained.

"Yes, he used to talk about you when he was travelling with me too. He always used to think about you and he used to show me the pink ribbon." Dawn agreed.

"Really? I am glad to hear that." Serena replied while blushing.

"I think he likes you." Dawn whispered.

"Yes, I also think the same." May whispered too.

"So, do you like him? I think you do." Dawn said.

"Yes." Serena answered very shyly and blushed.

"I knew it. So when are you confessing?" May questioned.

"I am planning to do that in the party." Serena replied.

"That should be the perfect time to confess. Don't worry we would help you, we will find you the perfect place and time to confess." Dawn promised.

"Thanks." Serena thanked.

"No, problems" May said.

1:33 P.M

"Hey, girls. Go and call the boys please, the food is ready." Delia requested.

"No problem. Mrs. Ketchum I would go and call them." Serena announced as she went towards the Ash's room.

"Hey, the food is ready." Serena announced while she entered Ash's room.

"So, let's go." Ash exclaimed.

They all head down to the dining table.

"I have prepared a feast for you all." Delia said.

"Really? Let's eat then." Ash exclaimed.

He as usual quickly put a whole bunch of food and eats it in full speed.

Pikachu was also eating a lot of Pokémon food with a lot of ketchup on it.

All of their Pokémon were also eating food in the garden.

* * *

1:47 P.M

Everyone finished eating food.

"I am very tired." Max announced.

"Yes, I am pretty tired too." May announced.

"So, you want to go back to the Pokemon center and rest?" Drew asked.

"Yes", May and Max answered in unison.

"I am also kind of tired." Dawn announced.

"So let's go and rest." Kenny suggested.

"Okay, so Ash we are going to the Pokemon center to rest." May said.

"Okay." Ash agreed.

"I am going to grandfather's lab." Gary said.

"I am also coming Garry." Ash replied.

"I am coming too." Serena replied.

"So we are coming too." Clemont said.

* * *

1:59 P.M

They reached Professor Oak's lab.

"Hey, grandpa, I am back." Gary announced.

"Hey, I am coming Gary." Professor Oak exclaimed.

"It has been so long since we met." Gary said.

"Yes, it has been more than 2 years." Professor Oak replied. "I missed you a lot."

"Yes, I missed you too and my Pokemon also." Gary said.

"Your pokemon are all in very good shape, but they are missing you." Professor Oak replied.

Gary runs towards the backyard.

"I am going to meet mines too." Ash exclaimed.

"Hey, professor. Is there any primeape nearby? I want to catch one." Korrina asked.

"I think you are lucky. I saw one just outside the lab in the morning. It still, might be there." Professor answered.

"Really! I am going to catch one for sure." She announced. "Let's go and catch a primeape", she announced and ran.

"I am coming!" Clemont yelled and he and Bonnie began to follow her.

"Hey, team how are you doing?" Gary asks his Pokemon.

They all hugged him.

"This means you all are fine." Gary assumed.

"Hey, I am back!" Ash yelled.

"Oh no! This isn't any good." He said.

He quickly pushed Serena out of the way.

"What was that for?" She asked while blushing.

"Hey, if I wouldn't have pushed you away, you might have got injured due to the stampede of 30 tauros." He replied.

"Thanks then." Serena thanked. "He cares a lot for me." She thought.

"Hey, everybody." He said while he met everyone of his Pokemon.

* * *

2:48 P.M

Ash and Serena were sitting on a sofa and Gary and Professor Oak were sitting on the one opposite to them.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Mission Accomplished!" The voice said.

"So you finally caught a primeape didn't you?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes, I have." Korrina replied. She came in the lab and sat on one of the sofas while Clemont doing the same.

"Big brother you have to become a little active." Bonnie said.

"..." He said nothing and was breathing heavily.

"Professor can you treat it? It got a little injured." Korrina requested.

"Yes, for sure Korrina." He said.

Korrina handed over the pokeball to him.

He took it and placed it inside a pokeball treating machine.

After 1 minute the machine stopped.

"Here you go, now it is fine." He announced.

"Thank you very much Professor." Korrina thanked.

"No problem." He replied.

3:15 P.M

"I think now we should go home." Ash suggested.

"Yes, I pretty tired. I will have a nap." Serena agreed.

"It is a good idea." Clemont and Korrina said in unison.

"Okay, I agree." Bonnie agreed.

"So bye, Professor and Gary. See you soon" Ash said and left.

* * *

3:47 P.M

They reached Ash's house.

"Mom, I am back." Ash announced as he stepped in the house.

"Hey what is this?" Serena asked in confusion.

"It seems like a Christmas tree." Clemont replied.

"Yes, it is a Christmas tree." Delia confirmed.

"Mom, why is it here?" Ash asked.

"Have, you forgotten Ash, Christmas is just tomorrow." Serena answered.

"Yes, you are right Serena. Ash you should learn something from her." Delia said.

"I guess she can make me a little smarter." Ash replied sheepishly.

"So, kids, help me in decorating this tree." Delia requested.

"But mom Serena is tired so she should take a nap." Ash argued.

"No, Ash I am fine. After all I love decorating the tree." Serena replied.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Yes, definitely." Serena confirmed.

"So if you are fine then I am fine." Ash exclaimed.

"He cares so much about me." She thought and blushed.

"Hey Serena, can you put this on the very top of the tree." Delia requested.

"Yes, sure ." She agreed. She then started to climb up the ladder and she placed the star on the top of the giant tree. But when she placed the star on the top she lost the balance and fell and she clenched her eyes tight and was waiting for the pain to come but it never came. When she opened her eyes she was in Ash's arms again.

"I caught you." Ash announced while bushing.

"Yes, thanks." She thanked but her face was redder than a tomato.

"Click." A voice came.

When they both looked at the source it was his mom's phone and she took a pic when they were looking in each other's eyes.

"I am sending this to Grace." Delia announced and she sent it to Serena's mother.

"Hey mom why did you take that shot", Ash asked.

"You both look a great couple in that shot." Delia answered.

Ash then helped Serena to her feet.

"Hey, Grace replied" Delia announced.

"What did she message?" Serena asked curiously.

"She said that "Ash and Serena were made for each other and I knew it. I am very happy that they are a couple now. I just wish that they get married when they are big enough to."" Delia read the message.

"What?" They both said in unison and blushed.

"We aren't dating yet." Ash replied.

"Yes, I know. I even know that you would do within a week." Delia answered.

"What?" Ash replied trying to act dense.

"Don't act stupid Ash." Delia said.

"What? Does she know that I like her and I am proposing her to become my girlfriend, in the party?" Ash thought.

"Anyway, we have to decorate the tree." Delia reminded.

"Yes." Ash replied nervously.

"Really, will he tell me that he likes me?" Serena thought and blushed. She was getting very excited for the party.

4:51 P.M

"Finally, this is done." Clemont said as he placed the last decoration on the tree, using his aipom arm.

"This looks beautiful." Serena announced and her eyes were beaming.

Ash was staring at her and he was blushing too.

"Click", that voice came again.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I just shot the pic where you are staring at her." Delia answered.

"What?" Ash asked while blushing.

"Now, send to Grace." Delia muttered. "Sent! I have sent this pic to Grace." She announced.

"What?! Not again." Ash exclaimed.

"She replied. It says that "This is another perfect example that they love each other. Ash is blushing while staring at her, this means he is in total love with Serena."" Delia read the full message.

"Hey, I was staring at something else." Ash lied.

"Really, then why were you blushing?" Delia asked in a questioning tone.

"Umm. Bonnie, we have to go, remember." Ash yelled and he ran out of the door with Bonnie.

"See you all in an hour." Bonnie yelled while running.

"Where did they go?" Clemont asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Korrina replied.

"I am pretty sure he loves you, Serena." Delia said while smiling at her.

"..." Serena said nothing but was bushing furiously.

"Ash, I told you, to be careful." Bonnie said while they were going towards the market.

"I just couldn't resist her. Her eyes were glowing and you already know how much I love those sapphire blue eyes, they are irresistible." Ash answered.

"Anyway, now you have to ignore them or else you are going to mess everything up." Bonnie suggested.

"Yes, I know. If I do it one more time my mom is going to make her tell her feelings and if I am not ready I am going to ruin the relationship up." He agreed.

"That's why I am telling you resist the staring till the party." Bonnie said.

"Okay. I will try." Ash agreed.

* * *

5:23 P.M

They finally reached the jewellery store.

"Hello, sir. Your necklace is ready. Your timing is perfect." The clerk said.

"Yes, thank you. You didn't tell anybody of my family about it, right?" Ash asked.

"Yes, sir I didn't tell anybody." The man answered.

"Okay." Ash replied.

"Here is the necklace sir." The clerk handed the necklace over to him.

"This is so beautiful! She will be totally stunned." Bonnie commented.

"Yes, it sure is." Ash agreed.

"Sir I am glad that you liked it so much. This is the case for it. It is a special heart case." The clerk said while giving him a small heart shaped red coloured case for the necklace.

"This is a great addition." Ash said.

"So, sir may I put it in and pack this up?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, for sure." Ash agreed.

He took the necklace and put it in and closed the case but was stopped by Ash.

"What is it sir?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to put a card in." Ash answered.

"For sure sir." He replied.

He handed Ash a heart shaped card with a pen.

Ash took the card and the pen and started to write. He wrote "Dear, Serena. You are more important for me than my life. I love you more than anything else in the whole world. Will you please be my girlfriend and occupy the empty space in my heart?"

He then placed that card in the middle and closed it.

Then the clerk took the case and wrapped it neatly in a white wrapping sheet with lots of small hearts.

"Here, you go, sir." The clerk said and handed the case to Ash.

"Thank you very much." Ash said and gave him a tip of $50 and left with Bonnie.

"I am sure she would love it." Bonnie commented.

"Thanks to you Bonnie. With those diamond for the outlining it looks even better and shinier, if you wouldn't be with me this would have been impossible." Ash thanked her.

"No problem after all you introduced me to Max." She replied and blushed.

"So you like Max, don't you?" Ash asked.

"..." She said nothing but her blush did by intensifying.

"You certainly do." He assumed.

And they both went back to Ash's house.

* * *

6:04 P.M

They both quietly entered the house and went over towards the guest room, where only Clemont was sitting.

"Hey Clemont." Ash said quietly.

"Yeah, Ash. Where did you both go?" He asked.

"We went to the park." Ash lied.

"Really? You are lying." Clemont said.

"No we aren't." Ash lied again.

"Okay then. Future is now, thanks to SCIENCE! Clemontic gear on! I call this the LIE DETECTOR!" He yelled while showing a briefcase and he opened it to reveal a machine with a mic and an IPS LCD display.

"You really have to work on names big brother." Bonnie said.

"This machine will process your words and your tone and will tell me that you are telling the truth or not on this display." Clemont explained.

"There is no need for that." Ash said nervously.

"No there certainly is." He exclaimed and as he turned the machine on, it started to work.

"Ash now tell me, where did you go?" Clemont asked while holding the mic towards his direction.

"To the park." Ash said nervously.

The machine started to process his words, it was about to tell that was it the truth or a lie but Bonnie took the plug out. I then started to shake violently and began to overheat and finally it exploded.

"cough,cough." Ash, Bonnie and Clemont coughed because of the smoke the explosion caused.

"Hey, Bonnie, you shouldn't have taken the plug out like that." Clemont scolded her.

"You shouldn't ask someone questions like that!" She scolded him.

"I guess you are right." Clemont said sheepishly, he was cared of his little sister.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Serena asked as she rushed inside the room.

"Yeah, we are fine." Clemont answered.

Then the necklace case slipped out of Ash's pocket and it fell on the ground.

Serena noticed it.

Bonnie quickly grabbed it and put it in her pocket.

"What was that, a chocolate?" Serena asked, she thought it was a heart shaped chocolate.

"Yes, it was a chocolate." Bonnie lied.

Serena then looked towards Ash and blushed.

"Hey Ash what is your favourite chocolate?" She asked.

"Milk chocolate and white chocolate. But why?" He asked

"Nothing." She lied and blushed.

* * *

9:21 P.M

They all ate the dinner and they then turned the lights of the Christmas tree on.

"This is looking beautiful!" Serena said and her eyes were glowing again.

Ash was again staring at them.

Bonnie noticed it and cleared her throat to give him a signal.

He immediately shook his eyes off her eyes and blushed. And for his luck his mom didn't notice that.

* * *

9:37 P.M

They all went up to sleep and Delia went to her room except Serena.

"Hey Serena, aren't you coming to sleep?" Ash asked.

"No, I am going to stay here." She lied.

"Okay", he said and went up to his room.

She then went towards the kitchen and made some chocolates.

* * *

10:23 P.M

"These chocolates are almost ready, now I just have to place them in the fridge." She thought.

She placed the chocolate moulds in the fridge and went up.

"I have made milk chocolate and white chocolate in heart shape, specially for him." She thought and blushed.

* * *

10:27 P.M

She reached Ash's room.

She saw him sleeping and she lay down next to him. As soon as she lay down, she felt something wrapping around her. It was Ash's arms. She felt great and she was blushing. She thought that he was asleep but he was full awake. She slept like that.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? I have worked super hard to bring this chapter to you guys and this one is the biggest one, it is more than 4000 words. If you liked it then please favourite the story, follow the story and don't forget to review, please.**

**The next chapter would be up till Christmas, 25th December 2014. You all might be thinking, hey The mysterious Pokefan is going mad and he is making us wait so long. The reason behind this is because the next chapter is a Christmas special and in this huge gap I would write all the chapters and I would upload all the chapters till 31st, December that is new year.**

**This is The mysterious Pokefan signing off, you guys have a great day. Bye,Bye now!**


	6. Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note**

**Hello, guys I am back. And first of all, Merry Christmas to all of my dear readers. I want to thank you a lot because I have gotten very good response till now to my writing. This chapter is a Christmas Special and I just made it a huge chapter for you guys, to enjoy, this chapter is my favourite. And as usual please review, follow, favourite, if like my story.**

**I don't own Pokemon. If I did, the anime would have more amourshipping and Ash wouldn't be oblivious to Serena's crush, for him.**

* * *

9:38 A.M

Ash wakes up in his bed, but he was a little confused to find that Serena wasn't wrapped around in his arms and she wasn't even in the bed.

"Where did she just go?" He mumbled. He then checked the bathroom but that was empty too, but someone took a bath in there. He understood that it was Serena.

He then goes and takes a bath himself.

In the Kitchen

Serena was there in the kitchen. She had taken out all of the chocolate from the molds and she was wrapping them in shiny foil and putting them in small silk cloth bags.

"These are for Ash." She thought while packing a lot of heart shaped white and milk chocolates. She had packed special chocolates for Ash, they all were heart shaped and she packed them in a white silk bag which had some pink hearts.

* * *

9:43 A.M

She was finally done packing chocolates for everybody in separate small silk bags; she even packed chocolates for everybody's Pokémon.

Ash finally came out from the bathroom and he quickly dashed towards the kitchen.

As he reached the kitchen he found Serena there.

"So, here you are." He announced.

"Merry Christmas!" He greeted while giving her a hug, which obviously made her blush.

"Merry Christmas!" She also wished him while returning the hug.

"And yeah, I just made breakfast for all of you." She informed.

"What? Where is mom?" He questioned.

"She is in the garden, she had to decorate the garden with lights and her flower needed some work so she, Korrina and Bonnie are there and I made breakfast for all of you." She explained.

"Really, that is so nice of you." Ash thanked her.

"Can you please call everybody?" She requested.

"Sure." He agreed, and went towards the garden to call everyone else.

She quickly placed all of the chocolate bags in the drawer for the time being.

* * *

9:51 A.M

At the dining table.

"Wow, this is the best breakfast ever." Ash announced.

"Really? Thanks." Serena said while blushing furiously.

"Click", the same voice was heard, again.

"MOM!" Ash shouted.

"I am sending it to Grace." She announced.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because she asked me to keep her up to date with your dating." She answered.

"..." Ash said nothing but he was blushing. He knew if he said that they aren't doing it yet, she would say that they will. And he couldn't say they would never because he can't even imagine that they won't date, he would die if that happens.

"She messaged back." She announced. "Ash and Serena is a perfect COUPLE! Yesterday that pic cleared that Ash loves Serena and today this pic has told us that she loves him too." Delia read the message.

They both were just blushing.

Ash decided to just eat and compliment the food, because it actually was the best he ever had.

"This food is still the best I ever had and the best I would ever have. After all it is made by Serena" Ash praised while blushing.

This praise was too much for Serena she was blushing two times redder than she ever did. He actually gave her a hint.

This blushing didn't go unnoticed by Delia but she didn't want to ruin their every moment so she decided not to do anything.

9:59 A.M

They all finished their breakfast.

"Merry Christmas. Clemont, Bonnie, Korrina and mom." He said while he hugged his mom.

"Yeah, same to you." Clemont replied.

"Merry Christmas, to you too." Korrina wished him back.

"Merry Christmas. Ash." Bonnie replied.

* * *

10:08 A.M

The door of the house suddenly opened and a lot of people said in unison, "Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, thanks. Gary, Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Drew, Max, Dawn, Kenny, Cilan and Iris." Ash thanked them. "And, Merry Christmas to you all too." He wished them back

"No problem. Actually Serena called us to give you a surprise." Dawn explained.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I called them up in the morning." Serena replied. She then went inside the kitchen to bring them the chocolates, she made yesterday.

She handed one bag to each of them and only Ash was left.

Then, Dawn took Serena towards the garden and Kenny took Ash.

"Now, you have some privacy here, in the backyard and don't worry we will keep Ash's mom inside." Dawn whispered to Serena reassuring her.

"Hey, what is going on?" Ash asked a little confused.

Kenny said nothing but he just left him in the backyard while, his girlfriend doing the same with Serena.

Ash then understood what was going on there.

"Hey, Ash this is for you." Serena said and blushed while handing him the bag to Ash.

He noticed all the hearts on the bag, which only his bag had but he acted totally oblivious to them. He then opened it and found some neatly wrapped chocolates in golden foil. He took them out and fed the first one to Serena, while she did the same to him.

"So, how is it?" Serena asked while blushing.

"This is great. The best chocolate I ever had." He praised which made her to blush.

He acted very oblivious to the hearts printed on the bag as well as the heart shaped chocolates, which they fed to each other, but he noticed everything. He was acting very normal but he was very nervous from inside and he was somewhat sweating.

"Hey, I made chocolates for your Pokémon too." Serena said breaking the awkward silence.

"Really that is great. And thanks for everything." He thanked her and gave her a big hug which she returned. He was doing all this to be sure that she likes him too. He was now pretty confident that she likes him after all the things which happened in these days. "Tomorrow definitely it's the day when I am confessing." He said to himself in his mind, he was now confident.

* * *

Then they both went in.

Dawn and May approached Serena and whispered, "What happened?"

"We fed each other with two milk chocolates. He fed me and I fed him. Then he gave me a hug and I returned it." She answered by whispering back and blushing slightly.

"How, romantic is that?" May, whispered in a happy tone.

"Hey guys I am going to wish my Pokémon a merry Christmas you guys coming?" Ash asked. "I even have to give these lovely chocolates which she made for all of them." He said again.

"Yeah, for sure." Everyone answered in unison.

"And I made these chocolates for all of your Pokémon too." She announced while giving a big bag each to May, Dawn, Kenny, Gary, Drew, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Korrina, Bonnie and Max.

"It seems like your girlfriend cares for everyone, Ashy boy." Gary teased.

"Yeah, after all it's her nature, caring." He replied casually.

Everyone was stunned with that comment as he didn't day that they weren't dating yet.

"..." Serena said nothing but was totally stunned and was blushing at the same time she was ultra happy. She felt like jumping in all the happiness as Ash didn't say they aren't dating and it surely was a hint for her.

* * *

10:47 A.M

At Professor Oak's Lab

Gary rang the bell of the lab.

The professor opened the door allowing everyone to come inside his lab and house.

Ash and Gary rushed for the backyard to feed all of their Pokémon with the chocolates Serena made for all of them.

Serena was also following them, while rest of them were with Professor Oak, Tracey and Misty.

"Hey, everybody, Serena made you all some chocolates." They both said in unison as they reached near their Pokémon.

Instantly there was a rushing going on. They were all of the Tauros, Ash had captured, and they were stampeding as usual. He quickly hopped sideways to get out of their path.

While all of Gary's Pokémon formed a group around him and the rest were in pokeballs.

"Ashy boy, you should make your Pokémon well mannered." He teased.

"It is their unique style and I like it." Ash said. "Not, every time, though." He said in his thoughts.

Then they both wished them Merry Christmas.

Serena was staring at him and blushing from a little behind.

"Hey, can you stop staring." May teased.

"Ugh." Serena said and quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah", she said sheepishly and blushed slightly.

"Hey, Serena you don't have to stare at him again and again. He might notice it." Dawn suggested "And you know if Mrs. Ketchum takes the pic again, you both would again get embarrassed."Dawn continued.

"Yeah, I know that." Serena answered.

"Hey Serena, come here." Ash yelled.

"I am coming." She replied.

She reaches where Ash was.

"They really love it; do you want to feed them with me?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure anything for you." She agreed.

She feeds them.

"You are the first one, who my Pokémon like so much. They like you as much they like me." He said.

"Really, I just like them too. I like them as much as I like y-." She said but cuts herself off in mid sentence.

Ash, noticed it but didn't spoke a thing. Rather he moved closer to her and their shoulder were almost touching.

She said nothing but blushes.

"May, I think our 50% of the work is done." Dawn said while looking at them from a distance.

They then walk towards the lab.

* * *

11:29 A.M

Inside the lab.

They were all sitting, and chatting about their respective journeys.

"So Iris, what was your adventure like?" Ash asked.

"It was great, I reached Blackthorn City Gym, but unfortunately my Dragonite got defeated by her Druddigon. To look on the positive side, I caught a Gible and saw Rayquaza and followed it. It took me back to Unova. There I was reunited with Cilan, we started to journey to reach our respective goals and then eventually we were dating." She explained about her journey.

"Really, you are dating?" Ash asked in astonishment.

"Yeah", Cilan replied while blushing.

"How was your journey by the way?" He asked an explanation about his journey.

"It was also good. I met Brock in Hoenn, but either of us didn't know that we have travelled with you. But after coming to Pallet Town I understood he was talking about you when we met. I also won the fishing competition. Then I returned to Striaton City, where I met Iris. I then went back to gym to meet everybody, and I was encouraged by Cress to go on another journey to master The S class. We were on our journey and we finally reached our goal after struggling for 2 years." He explained.

"And Ash, we saw you control that Garchomp. That was really a reckless move and I don't know why in the world you did it and after that, you fell to catch Pikachu. That was a true sign of a Pokémon master. And a Garchomp is really difficult to handle as I have one too, it evolved from the Gible I caught." She praised.

"Yeah, we saw that too." Everyone except Clemont, Bonnie and Serena said.

"That was really bold of you, Ash. I really hoped that you would be alright after that and you are." Gary replied.

Then they all explained about their journeys.

* * *

12:34 P.M

They all finished talking about their journeys.

"Hey Professor, how are you so relaxed? Don't you have all that work to do?" Ash asked.

"Actually, I should thank you, Gary, Tracey and Misty for that and Korrina and May too." He replied.

"What?" Ash asked.

"You made me get a lot of knowledge about Pokémon from different regions. Gary researched Pokémon from different regions and gave me the data I wanted. Tracey helped me in lab work and Misty helped me by observing the behaviour of all the water types in this region. Korrina and May helped me research mega evolution by mega evolving Lucario and Blaziken respectively." He explained.

"Really, I am pretty happy that you are free now." Ash exclaimed.

"Actually I am not free. I am gaining knowledge from such amazing trainers." He replied.

"All of us aren't trainers." Serena said. "May, Dawn, Drew and Kenny are coordinators and I am a performer." She said.

"Yes, but after all you train your Pokémon for your competitions." He answered.

"Yes, and Serena, I have seen your performances they are great. But don't people disturb you, as you are the Kalos Queen." May asked.

"They do but from sometime they aren't." Serena replied.

"Serena can you please show me your Delphox. I have heard that it is best and the most beautiful Delphox who ever performed."Dawn requested.

"I want to ask for the same thing." May also requested.

"For sure", she said and released a big fox like Pokémon with a stick.

"WOW! This is so cute." They both exclaimed.

"It is so elegant, cute and beautiful." May said in total awe.

"Yes, she has to after all it is Serena's Pokémon so it has to be like her." Ash commented.

Serena blushed instantly.

Ash blushed too after seeing everyone staring at him. "MAN! I have to stop my freaking comments, but I can't it is just natural now. I just can't resist commenting. After all she is so beautiful." He thought and mentally kicked himself.

"I need to control him and this situation." Bonnie thought. "Hey, Serena why don't you let them brush her." Bonnie said trying to control the awkward situation.

"Yes, we would love to." They both exclaimed.

Serena took out a brush from her purse and handed it over to Dawn who wanted to brush Delphox first. She took the brush and started to brush it.

"Del, Delphox!" Delphox exclaimed as she was totally relaxed and comfortable with the brushing.

"I think she likes it." Brock commented. "Hey, can I do that for a sec?" Brock asked.

"Yes, sure Brock." Dawn said and handed the brush over to the Pokémon doctor and breeder

He brushed her fur in a different style.

"Del, phox!" It said meaning that it was enjoying it even more.

"Brock that is the way I do it." Serena said.

"Ash taught you, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, he did, indeed." She replied.

"I taught this to Ash." He said.

"Yes, he explained me how to brush a Pokémon with thick fur and I taught it to you, because I really wanted you to be the best." He explained and slightly blushed.

"Thanks", she thanked.

"Now, it is my turn." May exclaimed.

"Sure", he agreed and gave the brush to May.

She brushed him the same way he was doing.

It was enjoying that a lot too, but Brock's was better.

* * *

1:17 P.M

They all left the lab except Professor Oak of course.

"I really want to do some shopping." Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, I want to do it too." May agreed.

"Okay then if you want." Kenny and Drew agreed.

"I am also going to need something new." Gary said.

"I want to get a hat and also some accessories for my Pokémon." Serena announced.

"I am coming with you, Serena." Korrina announced.

"And I am coming with you." Bonnie announced.

"I also want to get some clothes." Misty said

"Me too." Iris agreed

"Then how can we say no." Ash said as he agreed.

He, Clemont, Cilan, Tracey and Max also followed.

* * *

1:33 P.M

They reach the same fashion store.

"Let's get something." May announced.

They all went in.

May and Dawn instantly went to try some really short dresses while Serena went to the section where all the hats were.

Dawn changed into a very tight and short dress which was red in colour.

Kenny kept looking at her which resulted in her blushing.

"Great." Kenny said while totally lost in staring her.

May came out while wearing a tight and short dress which was sleeveless and was white colour.

Drew was also like Kenny totally lost in staring.

Iris tried a knee length dress which was not tight and she was comfortable. It was a sleeveless one in pink and white colour.

"It is, EVALUATION TIME!" Cilan yelled.

"I think it is perfe-." He said but was cutting off as Iris dragged him away like misty used to drag Brock. "And I think it is dragging time." She said while dragging her boyfriend away from the ear.

"Ouch!" He yelled.

"I guess, you taught her that?" Brock questioned.

"Yeah, she was asking a way to stop his 'evaluation time' so I suggested that. I really liked doing that." Misty explained

Misty then changed into a short and tight aqua blue dress which was sleeveless.

"Hey Tracey how is this?" She asked

"Great." Tracey answered.

They all bought those dresses.

Serena was with Ash, she was trying out some hats.

"How is this?" She asked while wearing a bright yellow hat with a white ribbon. It looked the same as her signature pink hat with a black ribbon but the colours were different.

"Absolutely amazing." Ash praised which made her blush a little bit as she was getting used to all the comments or hints which he gave.

* * *

In the men's section

Gary was going through all the suits. He finally picked up one. It had a black shirt with navy blue pants and a navy blue coat with a navy blue tie.

"This is perfect." He announced and bought it.

May, was selecting a suit for Max. She then picked up one; it had red pants with a red coat and black shirt with red tie.

"How is it Bonnie?" He asked.

"It is good, I like it." She answered and blushed.

Cilan picked up one, with green pants and coat with a white shirt and black tie. That went perfectly with his green hair and eyes.

"This looks perfect, matches your eyes and hair." Iris commented.

He bought it.

Misty picked a suit for Tracey. It had a beige coat and pants with white shirt and a beige tie.

"This will be good." Tracey said.

He bought it.

Drew was getting a suit which had, black pants and coat with a white shirt and red tie.

Kenny got a suite which had, brown pants and coat with light grey shirt and a brown tie.

They all finally bought everything they wanted and walked out of the store.

"Now we all have to buy some footwear." May announced

* * *

They went in the footwear shop.

May, Dawn, Misty and Iris were trying out some high heels and low heels.

May, got white high heels which had a ribbon like strap.

Dawn got glossy red high heels.

Misty got blue coloured low heels

Iris got white low heels with a pink flower on the side.

* * *

On the men's side

Cilan got white formal shoes with a black lining on the bottom.

Gary got black formal shoes with some laces.

Tracey got suede beige formal shoes.

Max got suede black formal shoes similar to what Ash got earlier.

Drew also got black shoes with laces very similar to what Gary got.

Kenny got brown lace less shoes.

They all finally got what they wanted and walked out.

* * *

2:47 P.M

They all were in the market.

Something was weird with Ash he was always checking his right jean pocket.

"Hey, Ash what is disturbing you?" Serena asked after noticing the pocket checking.

"Nothing, I am just thinking of something." He lied. He was actually checking the necklace box which was in his right pocket; he was checking it to make sure it was right there. He wanted to leave it in his room but his mom cleans his room herself and she checked his cupboards for some waste so she would definitely find it.

"Okay." Serena said.

Bonnie knew what was happening. "Hey, Ash." She whispered. "Give that box to me I will keep it in my purse." She whispered again.

"Thanks a lot Bonnie." Ash thanked her while quickly putting it in her purse which she opened.

"What was that?" Serena questioned.

"Nothing, just my pocket mirror, I gave to Ash in the morning and he gave it to me back." She lied and controlled the situation.

Ash was like a frozen statue he wasn't ready for that situation at all. He couldn't get a word out of his mouth. "I wonder how I will confess tomorrow." He asked himself

Serena then went into a Pokemart and got a new brush and some treats for her Delphox and Pangro.

2:59 P.M

Ash's stomach was rumbling loudly.

"I guess we need to eat our lunch." Ash said sheepishly, and everyone sweat dropped.

"The same old Ash." Everyone said.

"Don't worry I am hungry too." Serena replied.

"Hey what do you guys say should we go home?" Ash asked.

"Now that is pretty obvious that your mom is the best cook." Gary agreed.

"No, now she is no more the best cook. Now the best cook is Serena. She makes the best food I ever ate I am glad she never really used to cook on our travel." Ash announced.

"I am sure Ash. She will make great food for you and your children in the future after you marry each other." Korrina said.

They both were blushing furiously.

"Marriage and kids. Wow, I want that to happen." Serena thought and blushed even more.

"I want that to happen, the thought even makes me so happy." Ash thought.

"So now can we go?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, for sure." Ash said as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Let's go." Serena agreed as she snapped out of her thoughts too.

* * *

3:22 P.M

They reached Ash's home.

"Hey, mom, is the food ready?" He asked.

His mom didn't reply.

He then went to her room but she wasn't there either.

He then checked his room and she was there trying to solve something like a jigsaw puzzle. It was the torn paper which had the design of the necklace. She just was about to complete it and only the centre of the heart was missing. She was about to align it but Ash startled her.

"Hey mom, what are you doing in my room?" Ash asked

"Nothing", she lied.

He knew that she was trying to align those pieces of paper.

"Okay, everyone is waiting so can you please give the food?" He requested.

"Yes, I was going to do that." She left aligning those pieces and went towards the kitchen.

He quickly grabbed those pieces of paper and flushed them in the bathroom. And then went to the dining table.

* * *

At the dining table.

Everyone was eating the food.

3:41 P.M

All of them finished eating food.

"I think I need some rest now." May announced.

"Yes we all do." Gary said.

"I agree." They all agreed.

"We are going to the Pokémon centre." May announced.

"And I am going to the lab and the house." Gary announced.

"See you guys tomorrow then, at the party or even before the party." Ash said.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Korrina and Bonnie went to say bye.

As they stepped out of the door a flying balloon landed in front of them.

2 people and a Pokémon were in there.

Prepare for TROUBLE!

And make it DOUBLE!

To protect the world from DEVASTATION!

To unite all people within our NATION!

To denounce the evils of TRUTH AND LOVE!

To extend our reach to the STARS ABOVE!

JESSIE!

JAMES!

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of LIGHT!

Surrender now or prepare, to FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!

MEOWTH, THAT'S RIGHT!

"Team Rocket! What do you want now; we won't let you steal our Pokémon." Everyone except Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie said.

They were actually laughing.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" Korrina asked to the small group.

They said nothing but Ash and Serena went and shook hands with them and James hugged Ash and Jessie hugged Serena.

"What in the world is happening?" Misty yelled.

"Guys you still didn't get it. They aren't bad anymore, their leader Giovanni was caught and was executed so the whole Team Rocket was scattered and everyone became a normal, good person." Serena explained.

"And they helped us in sending Giovanni to jail and then execution. We were just fed up with all the bad stuff he did so we asked them for helping and they did and we finally helped police to capture him. They are the reason why we are good people now." Meowth explained.

"Yes, indeed they are good people now and they are married too." Ash confirmed.

"What they are married?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, we were together in Team Rocket for too long and we loved each other so we got married. Thanks to Serena for this she helped me confess." Jessie explained.

"I called them here for the party and I wanted to give you all a big surprise and refresh those old memories." Ash announced.

"That was a secret between Ash and me." Serena said.

"It is good to hear that Team Rocket is no more." Gary said.

"So, you guys go and rest to the Pokémon centre and you too Jessie, James and Meowth." Ash suggested.

"Okay, it was a really tiring journey from Unova after all." Meowth agreed.

Pikachu hopped in Brock's arms.

"Hey, Pikachu you want to go with Brock and stay with him, today?" Ash asked

"Pika, pi." It replied while nodding

"Okay, so Ash I will take care of it for today." Brock said

"Okay." Ash agreed

Everyone went to the Pokémon centre except Gary who went to his grandfather's lab and house.

Ash, Serena and group went inside Ash's house.

Ash and Serena went up towards his room and lay down on his bed.

While the rest of them went towards the guest room where Clemont and Korrina were lying down on the bed and Bonnie on the couch which was big enough for her as it was pretty big.

"Hey, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Yeah", she replied while looking at him.

"Are you ready for the party tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, going to be a pretty exciting day." Serena announced.

"Yeah, pretty exciting." He said and quickly fell asleep as he was very tired.

Serena then placed her head on his chest and slept too.

In his nap he wrapped his arms around her and was hugging her and sleeping.

* * *

6: 16 P.M

They wake up and instantly blush after seeing that Serena was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her.

He got off the bed and went towards the desk where a jug of water with 2 glasses was kept. He poured some water in the glass and handed one to Serena.

"Thanks." She thanked.

They then went down in the lobby.

"Hey, Ash and Serena come here I have got something for both of you." Delia calls them in the kitchen.

She then pointed towards the box tied with a ribbon. They both opened the ribbon together. Ash used one hand and she used one hand. When the box opened they found a bunch of nicely framed photos.

They were photos of their childhood, where Ash is feeding Serena with his mom's get well soup or when Serena and Ash are sleeping together whenever Serena used to stay at his house or whenever he used to stay at her house. The photo when they were holding hands and finally a golden heart, which collapses in two pieces. Delia broke the heart into two pieces and handed one piece to Ash which had 'Amour' written and the second piece to Serena which had 'Shipping' written on it.

"I am giving this to you because I and Grace want you two to stay together, forever. We don't want either of you to get separated, and we even want you to marry and have kids. See I am not teasing you or joking that is my and Grace's dream of you both getting married. I really believe that you both will complete our dream." Delia said while some tears streaming down her face. Ash and Serena could see them and they both hugged her.

"And I will make the food tonight, " Serena announced as they broke the hug.

"You can call me mom, not because you and Ash are together but because you are like a daughter to me, you always were and you always will be no matter what happens." Delia said. "And Ash Grace also is your second mom so you also have to call her mom. Okay." She announced

"And you don't need to ask to make food you can do whatever you want." Delia said again.

"Okay, mom." She replied and hugged Delia again. She felt a little awkward calling her mom, but Delia was always like a mom to her, she used to take care of her when she lived in Pallet Town and Serena even lived in Ash's house for a month when her mom was called for a job interview in Kalos and then she had to move.

Serena then went inside kitchen and started to make the dinner for the night. While she was making food, Delia was watching her.

Delia really wanted her to marry Ash, but that wasn't the time to think about all that because they were just 13 years old.

Finally Clemont, Korrina and Bonnie came down after the long nap.

They didn't know a thing, what happened just a few minutes ago but they could feel something was different.

* * *

8:59 P.M

After all the time and hard work Serena put in making food, it was finally ready. She served it to everyone and she then herself sat beside Ash and the moment she started to eat Ash also started to eat. He waited extra 5 minutes for Serena to finish the serving and sit to have food with him, that was really too much for him. After the evening their bond and feelings for each other really increased a lot. A LOT.

9:15 P.M

They all finished eating.

But this time Ash didn't just gulped on the food. He was having each bite of the food with Serena, when she used to take a bite he took a bite. That was a lot from him as he never ate slowly before and never waited for anyone to have food with him. That didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Delia was sure that they would marry one day and will fulfil her and her best friend's dream, her happiness was indescribable. While Clemont, Korrina and Bonnie were totally astonished, they never thought Ash would wait for someone to eat with him but to their surprise he did. They thought that it was just a co incidence but then he took each and every bite with her and he used to see when she was taking a bite. That wasn't a co incidence; he certainly did wait for her to eat, indeed.

* * *

9:29 P.M

Ash and Serena were going towards Ash's room but Delia stopped them. When they looked back, she gave them a big hug.

"Goodnight mom." They both said and went to the room.

They both reached the room and lay down on the bed, but they felt more comfortable with each other.

9:25 P.M

Ash wrapped his arms around her again and they slept a heavy sleep.

* * *

9:03 A.M

They both woke up.

Serena left for the bathroom to take a shower and then go in the kitchen to help her second mom.

9:17 A.M

She got out of the bathroom. "Ash I am going down to help mom, bye." Serena said and left

"MAN! Yesterday was the best day, the best Christmas ever. I definitely have to remember Christmas from now on. And mom I promise I will fulfil your and my other mom's (Grace) dream." He thought. "I am so lucky; I got someone like Serena in my life, two moms, great and loving friends, great Pokémon family. I think Arceus gave me everything which I could have ever asked for. If I even thank it in my every breath that even wouldn't be enough I have got so much. Just thanks Arceus." He thought.

He quickly got in, to take a bath and today was the day he would confess his feelings for her.

* * *

9:29 A.M

He came out and directly ran downstairs to find that his mom and Serena made a delicious Breakfast.

Everyone sat down on the table and Serena was the one serving.

She served to Ash first but he didn't start to eat the delicious pancakes instead he waited for her to finish like last night.

She took a little longer than she usually does, and then she sat down beside him. She served herself and started to take the first bite after seeing that he started to take the first bite too, but she wanted to test. She took the fork with the bite down and drank some water, he still was waiting.

She was completely astonished, he has waited for more than 10 minutes with the food in his plate; he even almost took the first bite in his mouth but again waited for her.

She finally ate the first bite and Ash following her, whenever she took a bite in, Ash took a bite in.

9:32 A.M

They finished eating food.

Everyone again was totally in awe except Delia. They were thinking what in the world happened to him.

Door bell rang.

Serena stood up to open but Ash stopped and he went to open then he found Brock at the door.

"Hey, Brock how are you doing buddy?" He asked.

"I am fine." He replied and came in.

"And here is Pikachu." He said.

"Pika, pika." It said and hopped on his shoulder.

Brock then got a call, he picked it up.

"Hey, sweety. Are you reaching today?" He asked to someone.

"That is great you are coming today. See ya at the airport." He answered to the mysterious person and gave a kiss on the telephone.

He then went back.

"That was weird who that person was. The voice sounded oddly familiar to me but I can't recognize who." He thought.

He then went towards the staircase but was stopped by the door bell ringing again. He went to check again. He opened the door and he was amazed to find who was standing in front of him.

* * *

**So, guys how was the chapter? It is the biggest chapter, yet. This is above 6000 words. And I have been working, really hard to complete this story till New Year's Eve (31st December) and to do that I am not rushing like I am not writing quickly instead I am writing in the day and also in the night. There were two days when I couldn't even sleep for even 1 minute in the night and I have been sleeping very late like after 3 A.M almost daily. So please review it, follow favourite, obviously if you liked it. And if you have any question or suggestion feel free to leave them in the review, after you review this chapter, and also tell me, which one is your favourite, so far?**

**So the next chapter should be up till, wait, wait, wait. You guys have to guess that, I can't always give you dates for my upcoming chapters but the next chapter is almost done, just have to edit it twice so you have to wait and see.**

**And I want to give a big, big Thanks to Danny. Fu. 904 and SuperGV88 for helping me out. They have helped me a lot, I want to give a big thanks to them as they have a big role in the success of this story.**

**And I wanted to share that this story has gotten more than 3K views in just 20 days, which wasn't expected by me so ,Thank you again. And, Merry Christmas, once again. Thanks for supporting.**

**This is The Mysterious Pokefan signing off, you guys have a great Christmas. Bye, Bye now!**


	7. Party Begins!

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, I am back! Yes, another chapter within 25 hours, sorry I wanted it to be uploaded an hour before but I woke up late. As I slept very late in the night like 4 A.M, I was editing Danyy. Fu. 904's chapter, but it is fine. Anyway guys, please read, review; favourite and follow, obviously if you liked it. And I want to say one thing, guys please review this chapter too. Some are only asking questions about the story, I am fine with questions but you should review the chapter first, then leave a question.**

**I don't own Pokemon. Yes, I never did and I still don't.**

* * *

"Hey! I was waiting for all of you." Ash exclaimed and hugged the people, who were standing in front of him.

"Who are they, Ash?" Serena asked.

"So, you've got a girlfriend." One of the people teased.

"Bianca, Trip, Stephan and Georgia come in." Ash said.

"So guys this is Serena, Clemont, Korrina, Bonnie." Ash introduced.

"First come in all of you." Serena said.

"Okay." They all agreed.

Serena, Clemont, Korrina and Bonnie sat on the sofas. Ash and Serena sat together on one, Clemont and Korrina sat together on the second sofa, Delia and Bonnie sat on the third one, while Trip and Bianca sat on the fourth. And finally Stephan and Georgia sat on the fifth one.

"So, the Pokémon master and The Champion Kalos is dating The Kalos Queen, hun?" Bianca teased.

"We aren't dating yet, but anyway let me introduce you all to the rest of people." Ash replied very comfortably, he wasn't nervous a single bit.

"Clemont is one of my Kalos travelling companions and also the Lumiose City gym leader. He specializes in electric type. He is also an inventor." Ash introduced.

"She is Korrina, his girlfriend. She is the Shalour City gym leader and specializes in fighting types." He explained.

"She is Bonnie and she is Clemont's sister. She loves Pokemon and loves to take care of them." He said.

"She is Serena and she is the Kalos Queen, indeed. We met before I was even a trainer. She and I were best friends when we were kids; my moms are also best friends. She moved to Kalos because, her mom got a great job there. I was very sad and was kind of depressed when she left, but I was also happy, at the same time, because that was for her good." Ash explained.

"He is Trip. He was my Unova rival and he is like Gary. First we were bitter rivals but then we became good friends. He is now the champion of Unova." Ash introduced.

"She is Bianca and they are dating. She was also my rival in Unova but not an intense rival. We were friends. Whenever we met she used to hurry and was always running, and because of her running I always used to fall in some kind of water, be it river, pond, waterfall. Anything, I guess that was her accidental hello." Ash explained.

"Really that would have been so much fun to watch you wall in water." Serena said.

"Anyway, he is Stephan and he was also one of my rivals and he was pretty strong. His Sawk was super strong. We always used to pronounce his name wrong and he used to go crazy after hearing that." Ash introduced.

"She is Georgia. She was Iris's rival rather than mine; she is a dragon buster and had some strong ice types which used to freak Iris out. She is Stephan's girlfriend now." He explained

"Hey Stephan, where is Camer-." But he couldn't complete as the door bell startled him.

"Hey, Cameron, Ritchie. I was wondering where you guys were." Ash said.

"We just took the wrong route and we ended up being chased by a whole group of Beedrill who wanted to sting us and we just ran as fast as possible. We accidently went on the right path and we found your house" Cameron explained while breathing heavily.

"Come and sit inside." Ash invited him inside.

"Yeah, we would love to." Ritchie agreed also panting heavily.

After 5 minutes they were finally, calm.

"So, everybody he is Ritchie. We met long ago when I was entering The Indigo League. He even defeated me in the Indigo League. We are very good friends, not just friends, we are like brothers." Ash explained.

"He is Cameron. Trip, Bianca, Stephan and Georgia know him. He was my rival in Unova and he defeated me in Unova league's quarter finals." Ash said.

"And let me introduce to some of my new friends. She is Serena an-." He was cut off by Ritchie.

"Is she the Serena who is the Kalos Queen? And the one you told me that night when we were in an attempt to find, Team Rocket and to rescue all the Pokémon?" Ritchie questioned.

"Yeah." Ash agreed while slightly blushing.

"Actually he told me about you too. He told me that you were beautiful, cute, and he missed you a lot. He said that he wanted you to watch his league performance and wanted to travel with you." Cameron said.

"Really, I am glad he used to talk about me." Serena replied while blushing.

"Yes, he said the same thing that night, that he wanted you to watch his league performance and to be with him." Ritchie informed, her.

"And if you guys want to rest or something your rooms are booked in the Pokémon centre." Ash said, in an attempt to shake the topic off.

"I think that I should rest after all I am super tired." Ritchie announced.

"I am also coming." Cameron said and they both left in a bit.

"We should also go and get some rest." Everyone announced.

10:45 A.M

Ash, Clemont and Bonnie were in the guest room while Serena and Korrina were in Ash's room.

Ash was constantly walking here and there, he was really nervous and just wasn't calm.

"Hey, Ash calm down." Bonnie said trying to calm him down.

"I can't, I just freeze whenever I think about confessing." Ash replied.

"Then you should forget her." Bonnie suggested.

"What! That is IMPOSSIBLE!" He answered in a high volume.

"See, you could speak. You just have to think that it is a do or die situation and that is it." Bonnie suggested.

"I think that should be okay." Ash agreed. "But still I have to be confident and do some rehearsals."He said.

"Yeah, just do what you will do in front of her, in front of me." Bonnie said.

In Ash's room.

"Serena, you are doing great. I have never seen you so confident." Korrina praised.

"Obviously I have to be confident just like him. And I know that he likes me too but still I have to confirm it." She replied.

"That is the spirit, and I am sure he would reciprocate your feelings. But you have to be confident." Korrina reminded.

"Yes, I will, indeed." Serena agreed.

In the guest room.

"Ash why are you, shivering?" Bonnie asked.

"I am just too nervous." Ash answered. "I guess I need more time." He said.

"No, but that is not possible. You have to do it now or else she would return to her home and then you will have to forget about her." Bonnie reminded.

"NO, don't even say that, I won't let that happen." Ash yelled.

"Hey, Ash I have got something for you." Clemont said and he adjusted his glasses and they shined. "The FUTURE is now THANKS TO SCIENCE!" He yelled and showed them a newly made machine. "CLEMONTIC GEAR, ON! I call this 'THE CONFIDENCE BUILDER'" He yelled again.

"What does it do? I am sure it will build confidence." Bonnie said.

"Yes, how did you know?" Clemont asked and everyone fell down anime style.

"That is why I say, you need to work on names big bro." Bonnie said.

"WOW! Science is so amazing!" Ash yelled and his eyes were beaming.

"So, now just wear this band on your wrist." Clemont said.

Ash took the band and he was strapping it on his left wrist but it strapped tightly itself. It then started to give some currents.

"WOW! I feel like I am 100% confident and I don't even know what nervousness is." Ash exclaimed.

"Now, I am going to increase the power." Clemont informed.

The band started to deliver stronger currents.

"This is amazing. I am even more than 100% confident." He said and then the machine stopped and unstrapped itself.

"And after the work is done it comes out on its own." Clemont informed.

"WOW! This is the best invention ever; you were making inventions which didn't explode from some time, but THIS IS THE BEST." Ash praised.

"Thanks Ash, I knew we would encounter a situation precisely like this that's why I was working on this band in the night. And today I finally calibrated the currents and it is 100% ready." Clemont explained.

"Thanks Clemont you are a true friend." Ash thanked.

In the Pokémon Centre

Ritchie and Cameron reached to the hall where their rooms were.

"Hey, Team Rocket!" They both yelled.

"What do you want now?" Ritchie asked in an angry tone.

"Hey, hey calm down." Two voices said.

"Brock?" Ritchie said in a happy voice.

"Cilan." Cameron said he was happy too.

"Yeah, and now they aren't bad guys they helped police catch their leader with the help of Ash and his Kalos friends." Cilan explained.

"Yes, we are good people now." Meowth said.

"Hey, everyone come here." Drew said while pointing towards May and his room.

Everyone went in.

They all introduced themselves to Cameron and Ritchie except the ones they already know.

"Everyone, we have to complete a mission tonight." May announced.

"What mission?" Everyone except Dawn, Kenny and Drew asked.

"Mission 'Unite Hearts", May announced seriously.

"What do we have to do?" They asked again.

"We all know that Ash is very dense but he has shown feelings for Serena. Clemont and Korrina also told me that they love each other. So tonight we have to make a certain situation where we can get a private place for them and we have to call them both there." May explained.

"And then we have to make sure everything goes well, then we have a surprise for them and it is a secret." Dawn informed.

"So we are in." Jessie, James and Meowth agreed. "After all they helped us become good people and Serena made me confess my love for him." Jessie said while blushing.

"Yeah, he also made me confess to you and ask you to marry me." James said.

In Ash's house

11:51 A.M

Ash was still in the guest room with the siblings.

"Hey, Ash you have rehearsed over 101 times, please stop and get a break." Clemont requested.

"No, I have to make sure everything goes well. After all, this is going to be one of my most important days of my life." Ash answered seriously.

"Is it even more important than you match against Diantha and becoming the world's greatest Pokémon master?" Clemont asked.

"Of course, 100 times more important." He answered seriously.

"Really, you love her that much?" Clemont asked in complete astonishment, he was astonished by what Ash, said.

"You can't even imagine how much I love her." He replied.

"That is love." Bonnie said.

"Big brother you should also love Korrina more." Bonnie suggested.

"I love her a lot, Bonnie. You can't even imagine." He answered.

"Really?" A voice came from outside the door and it opened. Korrina was listening to his conversation with Bonnie; she quickly kissed him on the lips. Serena was also with her, she entered the room.

"Hey, were you eavesdropping?" Ash asked.

"No, I only heard Bonnie say that you should love her more, so I thought Clemont loves someone else that's why I heard his answer." She answered as she broke the kiss.

"Never, I only love you!" Clemont confirmed.

"I love you too!" Korrina exclaimed and again kissed him but this one lasted for a minute.

Ash and Serena were blushing but Bonnie was taking pictures of them. She then sent those pics to her dad.

"I will kiss her today too." Ash thought and blushed even more.

Serena was also thinking, the same thing and blushing.

"Hey, why are you blushing?" Bonnie asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing!" They both answered and blushed even redder.

"I know what you both are thinking, Ash." Bonnie whispered in his ears.

".." He said nothing, but froze there,

They both broke off the kiss, and Korrina rested her head on his shoulder.

12:09 P.M

"Hey, guys, I am going to help mom with the food." Serena informed and left for the kitchen.

"Hey, I have noticed that she calls your mother, mom instead of , since yesterday evening. Why is she calling her mom?" Clemont asked, confused.

"Actually yesterday my mom said that she is like her daughter and she can call her mom and I can call her mom, mom too. She also gave us this collapsible heart which has two sides." He explained while showing the piece of that golden heart which had 'Amour' written.

"She also told us that it was her and Serena's mom's dream that we get married and stay together forever. And I will complete my both mom's dream." Ash explained, everything which happened yesterday.

"Really, I will be very happy, if you do." Clemont exclaimed.

2:23 P.M

"Ash, food is ready." Serena announced as she reached the guest room.

"Hey, we are also here." Korrina replied.

"I mean everybody." Serena corrected herself while blushing.

"That is good. The last one felt like you guys are married." Korrina replied.

"..." Ash and Serena said nothing in reply, but were blushing.

At the dining table.

Everyone started eating their food and Ash again was having each bite with Serena. Their every movement was in perfect sync.

But they didn't know something. That Delia was recording their video while they were eating. She then sent that video to Grace along with another video which was of yesterday's lunch where he was just gulping down on his food, oblivious to anyone else. She then joined them after recording and sending their video.

"Mom, what were you doing?" Serena asked while taking the plates in the kitchen to place them in the dishwasher.

"Nothing, I was talking to Grace on the phone." Delia half lied.

"Okay, so please eat your food and then I can place your plate in dishwasher and turn it on to wash all of the plates." She requested.

"Okay." She agreed. "She really is acting like my daughter." Delia thought.

2:39 P.M

Delia finished her food. She then placed her plate in the dishwasher and turned it on.

While she was in the kitchen, Serena cleaned the table and then started to clean the kitchen and Ash helping her. Everyone was in the guest room except Ash, Serena and Delia.

Delia was watching Ash, who was helping Serena clean up the kitchen. He waited for her to finish all the work so that they both can go and rest together.

"It seems like, as if they are married." Delia thought while watching them and smiling.

2:51 P.M

Ash and Serena finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey, mom what are you thinking?" Serena questioned.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that you make a perfect couple." She answered.

"..." They both said nothing but looked at each other for a sec and blushed.

"Anyway, I am going to rest as I am a little tired, you guys do whatever." She announced and headed towards her room.

They both went towards Ash's room to rest and Pikachu following them.

They both lay down on his bed and were lost in their respective imaginary worlds.

"Man I can barely wait for the night." Ash yelled in his mind.

"Today is going to be the day, where I am going to pour my heart out to him. I have been waiting for more than 3 years for this day." Serena thought. She was really, really excited for tonight.

In the guest room.

"Hey, Korrina?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah", she replied.

"I am really nervous about the party. What happened if we have to do slow dance?" The inventor questioned his girlfriend.

"Don't be stupid, Clemont. You know I will take care of it. And I think, you should use that band for confidence." She suggested.

"Yes, it is a good idea, sweetie." He agreed and got the band from his pocket and it automatically strapped on his left wrist. He turned it on and it started to give him jolts of electricity through his wrists. "WOW! It really feels awesome." Clemont exclaimed.

After 1 minute it automatically unstrapped itself.

"Now I am pretty confident." He announced.

"But big bro, I don't think slow dance would be there." Bonnie said.

"Why so, Bonnie?" Korrina asked.

"Do you think that Ash knows a thing about slow dancing?" She questioned.

"Nope." Korrina answered.

"So, there isn't a chance that there is gonna be slow dancing." Bonnie ensured.

"That is a good point, Bonnie." Clemont agreed.

"It is pretty obvious." She replied.

However Korrina still doubted about the slow dance, but she shook that topic off.

"Clemont, please keep this band in your pocket, when we go in the party as Ash might need it." Korrina suggested.

"Yeah, I will surely do that." Clemont agreed.

Korrina had another reason, doing that.

In Ash's room.

Serena was asleep and her head was on Ash's shoulders but he was awake. Pikachu was also sleeping by her side.

He was thinking something while staring at her.

"She looks so cuuttte!" He thought. "I have to be prepared for tonight." He said in his mind.

He was still staring at her and was even blushing but just slightly.

After 15 minutes he slept too. As usual his arms wrapped around her and pulled her a little close and he slept.

5:43 P.M

Serena woke up and blushed. She was sleeping in such a romantic position. Her face was almost touching with Ash's and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"I wish that this moment freezes and we just stay like this." Serena said in her mind, but unfortunately it couldn't happen, he woke up.

"Hey, Serena I really loved sleeping like this." He said but he wasn't blushing.

"Me too." She replied and didn't blush either.

"Hey, let's get ready the party is just going to start in a few hours" Ash suggested while hugging her still in that position.

That made Serena blush just slightly. "Yeah", she agreed, while returning the hug.

Then both of them got out of the bed and they went down.

"Hey, Ash so when is the party starting?" Korrina asked.

"At 9:30 P.M." He answered.

"Okay, so we would start to get ready at around 7:45 P.M." Serena said.

"Yeah, that is fine." Korrina and Bonnie agreed.

"Why so much time?" Clemont asked.

"Because they have to do their hair, clothing, nails etc." Ash replied.

"How do you know so much about us?" Serena asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, ugh. I saw on a T.V show." Ash lied totally. Serena knew he was lying so she had to confirm what she was thinking was correct.

"Hey, Korrina you got some make up?" She asked.

"Yeah", she lied.

"WHAT! You never apply makeup, Serena it will make your beyond perfect look bad." Ash quickly said not thinking what in the world he was talking about.

"..." Serena was totally stunned; she was like a frozen statue. She was really happy that he thinks that perfect is an understatement for her but still she couldn't move. Then she took all of the courage and managed to speak. "Thanks Ash." She blurted and was blushing this time.

"Hey, you aren't going to use makeup now, are you?" He asked.

"No I am not." She answered now recovered from the statue stage.

"That was just a trick to check how you know about what I do, when I am getting ready." She explained.

"Oh, Thank Arceus! I really want to see you in your most beautiful looks, today." He replied, again not thinking what the heck he was saying in front of everyone.

"Yeah, I surely will get ready, the best I can." She announced and blushed.

"And actually I notice everything whenever you get ready to go in some party that is how I know what you do." Ash confessed.

"I already, had a doubt on that." Serena replied.

"Really, was I that obvious?" He asked.

"I guess so." Serena giggled.

"She looks so cute while giggling. She surely is the most beautiful girl in the whole world, at least for me." He thought and blushed slightly.

"Everyone, I have made some French Fries as snacks for everybody." Delia announced catching everybody's attention.

"Really is it ready?" Ash asked.

"I just have to fry them." Delia answered.

"I would do that, mom." Serena volunteered and ran towards the kitchen to fry all the fries.'

"She is really like my real daughter. I don't have a daughter with whom I have blood relation, but she is like my real daughter." Delia said while looking at Serena who was working.

"Mom, she is your daughter." Ash said.

"Yeah, I know. She will also help me my entire life after she marries you." Delia replied while smiling at him.

"Okay." Ash agreed. "AGAIN, AGAIN! REALLY? HOW CAN I LOSE CONTROL ON MYSELF ALTOUGH IT MADE ME FEEL BETTER BUT I AM SAYING ALL OF THIS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE." He mentally yelled at himself.

"I know you will fulfil my and Grace's dream. I am just waiting for that moment." Delia said.

Serena also heard what Ash just said and blushed but she was very happy as she wanted that to happen.

6:03 P.M

Serena fried all of the French Fries and served them.

And she finally served Ash and then to herself. And Ash again was eating every fry with her they were exactly in sync like they shared one mind and heart.

Pikachu on the other hand was gulping down fries after flooding them with ketchup.

6:12 P.M

Everyone ate their snacks with the exception of Pikachu as he was still eating those ketchup flooded fries.

Serena then went to place all the plates in the dishwasher and turned it on.

In the Pokémon Centre.

Brock, Cilan and Tracey were all sitting in one room.

Brock gets a message.

"Hey, guys I have to go. Have some important work will come back in 1 hour, okay?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, but where are you going?" Cilan asks.

"Don't have time right now will meet you in an hour." He said and left.

He quickly turned his car on and drove it out of the Pokémon centre towards the exit of Pallet Town.

6:59 P.M

Brock reached Vermillion City airport. He then met someone, the one who he talked to on phone in the morning. He then took that person back to Pallet Town.

7:48 P.M

He reached Pallet Town.

They both then went inside the Pokémon centre to meet everyone else.

"Hey Brock who is she?" Cilan asked as they both walked inside the room where Cilan, he and Tracey were sitting.

"She is ALEXA. We met when I was in Hoenn and was training to become a doctor. We liked each other and the second time we met in Sinnoh, I confessed my feelings for her and since then we are dating." Brock explained.

"Hey wait, I have seen you somewhere. Yeah, I remember now, I saw your photo with Professor Oak on his desk. He told me that you are from Kalos News and you came with Ash. And he also told me that you were the one who took Ash to Kalos. Am I right?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah. But I never saw you in his lab." Alexa replied.

"Actually I went to visit my girlfriend 'Misty'. She and me also travelled with Ash in his journey through Orange Islands but then after that I worked in Professor's lab as his assistant but 'Misty' and Brock went with him to Johto after Johto 'Misty' returned to Cerulean City and she is a gym leader there." Tracey explained.

"Really, my younger sister, Viola is also a gym leader. She is the gym leader of Santalune City and she specializes in Bug types." Alexa replied.

"But Alexa how do you know Ash?" Brock asked.

"Actually I met Ash, Cilan and Iris in an Island while we were travelling on a ship which was stopping on every Decolore island." Alexa explained.

"Really? I didn't know that." Brock replied.

"Hey I think you should get ready as you only have a couple of hours to finish." Cilan suggested.

"Yeah, I know." She agreed.

In Ash's house.

Serena just came out of the bathroom after taking a bath. She was wearing the same pink, knee length dress which she bought a few days ago. She then sat on Ash's desk and took out her hair drier and started to blow dry her hair to make them look, softer, smoother and silkier.

8:06 P.M

In the Guest Room.

Korrina walked out after taking a bath too.

She then went towards the dressing table and started to straighten her hair with a hair straighter which she bought from the Pokemart yesterday.

8:15 P.M

Serena and Korrina finished with their hair and then started to work on their nails.

They had to file their nails and then pick a nail polish which matched with their clothing.

8:35 P.M

They finished filing their nails and started to apply nail polish on them. Serena was applying pink nail polish completely matching with her dress, shoes and it also goes fine with her blush.

Korrina on the other hand was using white nail polish which was in contrast with her yellow dress.

"Hey, Ash I am gonna go take a shower and get readied up." Clemont announced while Bonnie came out from the washroom after taking a bath and she was wearing the blue dress she bought.

"Yeah, me too." Ash replied and went up to his room where Serena was getting readied up.

He reached his room.

"Hey, Ash you should get readied up now." Serena suggested.

"Yeah, I know that", Ash answered. He then took his pants and shirt and went in the bathroom to have a bath.

8:55 P.M

Ash came out wearing his black pants and white shirt.

Till that time, Serena was done applying nail polish, and it even dried up.

"You, look good Ash." Serena praised.

"Thanks, and you too look great." Ash thanked. He actually wanted to give a huge compliment but he had to control himself till the party.

9:07 P.M

Ash wore his shoes and was trying to wear his tie but couldn't.

"Hey Serena, I am going down to mom, so that she can tie this tie properly." He announced.

"What you don't know how to wear a tie?" She asked.

"Yeah", he replied sheepishly.

"Wait, I can do that." Serena said and she walked towards Ash and started to tie the tie for him.

While she was doing that he couldn't do anything but stare at her and blush. She looked the best, he had ever seen her.

"Done!" She announced.

"Okay, thanks." Ash thanked. "And Serena you look great." Ash praised, he couldn't control it this time.

"Thanks." She answered while smiling.

Serena then went in the bathroom to adjust her dress properly to make it look better. She came out of the bathroom after 5 minutes.

Ash couldn't help but stare at her again. She looked even better now after adjusting her dress.

She then wore her pink high heels.

9:19 P.M

Serena was ready Ash was ready too; he was just wearing his coat and buttoning it up.

"WOW, you look really, really, really good Ash." Serena praised.

"Thanks. But you are looking better than me." He also complimented.

Then they both went down and found out that Clemont, Bonnie and Korrina were already, ready and were waiting for them.

"So guys, where is the party?" Clemont asked

"It is in Le Beau Hôtel (The Beautiful Hotel)." Delia answered.

"What is that the new big hotel, which just opened some weeks ago?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it is the first 5 star hotel of Pallet Town." Delia announced.

Then, everyone heard the sound of a car's horn. Everyone went out to find that it was a red convertible sports car.

"Hey everyone hop in." A voice said.

"Gary is it you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, Ashy boy now come in." Gary said again.

Everyone sat inside but the car wasn't big enough for 7 people to sit in. Gary and the driver were in the front while the rest were in the back. Ash and Serena were sitting so close that there wasn't a millimetre gap, their bodies were touching and they liked it. While Clemont and Korrina were also like that and Bonnie was sitting on Korrina's laps as there wasn't any other place for her to sit.

The driver then pulled the car on high speed. After 5 minutes of driving at fast speed the driver stopped the car as they reached the hotel.

"WOW. This hotel is massive." Gary said in awe.

"Yeah, for Pallet Town it is, indeed." Ash replied.

"Not, just for Pallet, Ashy boy also for Celadon and Saffron City." Gary said.

"Really they are the biggest cities in Kanto so they should have bigger hotels." Serena replied.

"They are but this hotel chain is not from Kanto it is from-." He was cut off by Clemont.

"Yes, you are right this chain is from Kalos and the biggest hotel of this chain is in Lumiose City." Clemont explained.

"Really, then it is going to be big because Kalos has the biggest hotels." Korrina said.

"Anyway let's go in." Ash suggested.

They all went in and found that there party was in the side area which, also covered the beautiful rose garden, the hotel was famous for.

9:37 P.M

Everyone was arriving. They all were also amazed by the hotel.

Everyone met them and congratulated for becoming a Pokémon master and the champion, again.

And after everyone arrived the music started. The DJ started with electro dance music. The whole atmosphere of the party changed the dance started and waiters were starting to serve snacks to everyone.

10:13 P.M

Everyone was in the party. Ash and Serena were also dancing on the music, DJ started.

Ash and Serena then saw a similar face, it was Alexa.

"Hey, Alexa how are you here?" Ash asked, confused.

"Actually I sent you an initiation to the gym but Viola said that you can't come neither can her." Serena explained.

"Actually I and Brock are dating and I didn't know Brock was talking about going in your party so that is why I told her, that I cannot go in your party." Alexa answered.

"Hey, Ash. So you got to know that I and Alexa are dating?" Brock asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"So, you two are also dating aren't you?" Alexa asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet." Ash said. But that statement would not be true after some time.

"You will make a great couple." Brock said.

"Everyone says that." Serena replied.

"That is because you will." Alexa commented.

"Thanks, Alexa." Ash thanked her. This left Serena stunned he said thanks to her because she told him that he and Serena will become a great couple. She couldn't contain her excitement but she had to.

"Hey, Serena!" May exclaimed as she and Dawn came running towards her.

"Hey May, how are you?" She asked.

"I am fine, you how is everything going on?" She asked in a whisper.

"Very good and there have been moments where he has shown some feelings." Serena answered.

"Okay, so mission 'Unite Hearts' begin!" Jessie typed on a group chat which had everyone who were helping Ash and Serena to become a couple.

Everyone got their message.

"I am going to do my work. Already on my way." Brock typed on the same group chat. He then went to a very lonely area in the garden, most of them can't see it but it had beautiful roses all around. He made sure no one was there, there were a couple of waiters but they went away.

"My work is done." Brock typed.

"On my way." Drew typed. He then went towards the DJ and asked him to play something faster and louder. The DJ changed the track and increased the volume so that everyone is busy dancing.

"My work is done too." Drew typed.

Ash and Serena were standing with Clemont, Korrina and Bonnie.

"Hey, Clemont give me that band." Ash whispered.

He gave him the band and it strapped on his wrist. He then set it to full power and it gave Ash plenty of confidence. Ash thought that he could do anything confidently. Then it unstrapped itself and Clemont placed in back in his coat pocket and they were lucky that Serena didn't notice that.

Ash then checked the necklace case, which was in his pant's right pocket.

"On our way." Jessie and James typed. They then went towards Ash and Serena and Jessie took Serena towards the small hidden area of the garden, where no one really comes while James did the same with Ash but he took him from the other route.

* * *

**So guys, how was it? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to create suspense. I personally hate cliffhangers, as I am a writer and a reviewer of amourshipping fanfics too. But anyway, guys please read and review, tell me what you liked in the story so far, in the reviews. And please favourite and follow, obviously if you liked it.**

**Again I really want to thank Danny. Fu. 904 and SupreGV88 for helping me and reviewing this chapter before I uploaded it. They have been a real help so far, and I really want to thank them from my heart.**

**So the next chapter should be up till, wait, wait, wait; again. It is again going to be a mystery, like my real identity is. But the next chapter, chapter 8 is going to be the confession chapter. If you guys are annoyed that when will they confess, they will confess in the next chapter.**

**So as usual, this is The Mysterious Pokefan, signing off, you guys have a great day. Bye, Bye now.**


	8. The Ultimate Confession

**Author's note**

**Hey guys I am back, with another chapter. Actually the most awaited chapter, yet, it is finally confession time. Anyway guys as usual read and review. Follow and fovourite, if you liked it.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Jessie and James finally bought them at the hidden area.

"Here you go. And by the way this was May and Dawn's idea." Jessie whispered to Serena and left.

James also left by saying. "Now you can talk in some privacy."

Ash then walked closer to Serena.

"Hey Serena, I want to talk to you about something." Ash said.

"I wanted to tell you something too." Serena said. "But you go first." She added.

"Okay, I have a gift for you." Ash replied while handing her the heart shaped necklace box.

She first unwrapped, the white wrapping sheet which had lots of pink hearts. She then opened the red coloured heart shaped box and her heart was beating faster and faster. She then took the heart shaped card and opened it and read it. "Dear, Serena. You are more important for me than my life. I love you more than anything else in the whole world. Will you, please be my girlfriend and occupy the empty space in my heart?"

And then she quickly nodded and yelled, "Yes, Ash I would love to be your girlfriend. I also was going to tell you that I really love you." She yelled pretty loudly but it was suppressed by the loud music which was coming from inside.

Ash then took the necklace and made Serena wear it. She then looked at the necklace, it was beautiful.

"Ash, this is like wow! I can't tell you how much I love it, but who designed it?" She asked.

"The one, who is standing in front of you." Ash answered.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ash confirmed.

"Ash I love you!" She exclaimed.

"Me too." He said and hugged her from her waist, closed his eyes and then started to lean forward. She grabbed him from his neck and she also closed his eyes and leaned forward.

They both kept leaning forward until their lips met. And when they met they started to kiss each other, and after just kissing. Serena slipped her tongue through his lips into his mouth and he did the same. Then a fierce tongue fight took place, Serena was winning and after 5 minutes of kissing and fighting with their tongues, Serena won as Ash was pretty tired of fighting with their tongues.

"Serena I love you a lot. I can't tell how much I love you. If I can I would write your name on the whole sky and on each and every star." Ash said.

"Really? And you know your name always echoes in my heart. I loved you, I love you and I would love you, no matter what." Serena replied.

Then they both went towards the indoor compound where the dance was going on.

"Hey, Drew I can see them coming." Cilan messaged on the same group chat.

"On my way." Drew messaged and went towards the DJ again to ask for putting on a romantic song for slow dance.

As soon as they arrive, the song begins and everyone starts slow dancing with a partner. Ash and Serena also started to slow dance. However there was one couple who wasn't dancing it were, Clemont and Korrina.

"What I feared happened." Clemont said as he was nervous.

"Just use that band this was my secondary reason for asking you to get it." Korrina replied.

"Okay", he agreed and snapped the band on his wrist and used it on full power. He was finally confident now.

Korrina then placed her right hand on his back and he did the same with the left and they held each other's free hands.

Then they started to dance. After 1 minute Clemont was getting the hold of it.

But Ash and Serena were flawless they were in perfect sync.

After some time, the song stopped. And everyone took a little rest.

"Wow, Ash you were pretty good." Korrina praised. "How did you get so good?" She asked.

"Actually I and Serena learnt it when we were kids and when she used to live in Pallet Town." Ash answered while showing her a photo on his phone, of him and Serena in slow dancing position with more kids around them.

"Yeah, that was a good thing to do." Serena said.

"So, you are finally dating now?" Gary asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, we are and we love each other." He said confidently.

"And where is May, Dawn and everyone else?" Serena asked.

"Everyone is out in the garden." Gary answered

Everyone then went out to meet everyone else.

* * *

"Thanks, May, Dawn and everyone else." Serena thanked everyone else.

"Hey don't say thanks. What are friends for then?" Dawn replied.

"I know but I just wanted to thank you as you made that possible." Serena said.

"Hey did you guys confess?" Clemont asked.

"Isn't that obvious, big bro." Bonnie answered.

"And thanks a lot Clemont. His invention 'THE CONFIDENCE BUILDER' helped me confess. I actually was hiding that necklace box; remember when you asked, what was that thing, which I put in Bonnie's purse, in the market." He thanked

* * *

Flashback begins.

"Hey, Ash what is disturbing you?" Serena asked after noticing the pocket checking.

"Nothing, I am just thinking of something." He lied. He was actually checking the necklace box which was in his right pocket; he was checking it to make sure it was right there. He wanted to leave it in his room but his mom cleans his room herself and she checked his cupboards for some waste so she would definitely find it.

"Okay." Serena said.

Bonnie knew what was happening. "Hey, Ash." She whispered. "Give that box to me I will keep it in my purse." She whispered again.

"Thanks a lot Bonnie." Ash thanked her while quickly putting it in her purse which she opened.

"What was that?" Serena questioned.

"Nothing, just my pocket mirror, I gave to Ash in the morning and he gave it to me back." She lied and controlled the situation.

Ash was like a frozen statue he wasn't ready for that situation at all. He couldn't get a word out of his mouth. "I wonder how I will confess tomorrow." He asked himself

Flashback ends.

* * *

"Yeah, so does that mean you were frozen like a statue because you were scared?" Serena asked

"Yeah I was totally freaked out when you asked what that was. Actually I wanted to confess right away when we were travelling together that is why I asked you to travel with us, but I wasn't ready. I thought it would be easy but whenever I tried to confess, I got nervous, my throat used to dry up and my hands used to sweat. And when we woke up in the Lumiose City Pokémon centre the day when we got to know about the party. That day in the morning I was dying from inside because I thought that we would have to part our ways but then when I got to know about the party and that everyone has to come with me I was very happy as I would get more time to confess so I could possibly get more time to prepare myself." He explained.

* * *

Flashback begins

"Hey, Ash and Serena how are you both doing, the dating is going well?" Teased Delia "No! We aren't dating yet", both said in unison while blushing intensely. "Oh, anyway mom why did you wanted to speak to me." Ash asked, trying to switch the topic

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot anyway. You all have to come to Kanto because we have organised a party there so you and all of your friends there have to come, and I have also called your other friends from the other regions too." "Oh, that's great", he said. "And yeah, you better take the flight today", she said.

"Yes, mom I am coming today only. And by the way we have to first speak to all of their parents to allow them to come to Kanto." Ash said.

"You just have to ask Clemont and Bonnie's dad because I have talked to Grace and she could have never objected, since you both were childhood friends plus I and she are best friends too", replied Delia, his mother.

"Okay then, bye", said Ash while hanging up the phone.

"Oh Arceus thanks for giving me another opportunity and some time to confess my feelings for her. Now I just have to take her and the others to Kanto and then at the party I would tell her, how I feel for her." Thought Ash

Flashback ends

* * *

"I didn't know that you were that nervous." Serena replied.

"Well, I was so damn nervous that if you would have confessed before the party when I wouldn't have been ready I could have just frozen like a statue again and I wouldn't say thing. That could have ruined our relationship, so thanks Arceus that everything was alright." Ash answered.

"Hey Ashy boy prepare for the teasing of your mom. So you better lie that you aren't dating if you don't want to get teased." Gary suggested.

"No! I can't say we aren't dating, you know it was even impossible to think that we wouldn't date. I would have died if we wouldn't be together or if Serena left me." Ash replied seriously.

"Really?" Serena asked and kissed Ash on the lips and after 1 minute she broke it. Then she hugged him.

"..." Everyone was again stunned by that vision. "Ash and Serena shared a kiss in front of them, and Ash was also kissing her. The boy who was so dense was kissing a girl in front of them for more than 1 full minute." Everyone except Clemont thought.

"Hey I never thought you would kiss a girl in front of us." Brock muttered.

"Why so?" Ash asked confusedly.

"Because you were, always so dense." Misty answered.

"Actually I just-." He was cut off by Clemont.

"Actually he was never dense, he always left very subtle hints for Serena which most of them weren't picked up by her but he picked up all the hints she left for him, but always acted so oblivious that everyone thought he is dense." Clemont answered for him.

"That is right." Ash confirmed.

"What?" Everyone asked in total astonishment.

"Yeah it is the truth I used to pick every hint she gave me and I even left hints for her. Like staring, compliments, holding her hand and there were many more. But Clemont you were wrong in one part, Serena also picked up all the hints but acted oblivious." Ash said.

"What!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did pick them but I was oblivious as I wasn't really sure that did he like me or not, if I knew he liked me I would have straight away confessed but sadly I couldn't make out that he like me." Serena said, slightly sad.

"Don't be sad, Serena. Whatever happens, happens for good." Ash ensured her. "And if you confessed when I wasn't ready, our relationship would be shattered like glass as I wasn't ready, back then." Ash said again.

"I think you are right what ever happened, happened for good. And now it happened and we can't change it so what is the point of thinking about the past and being sad. Now we should think of our future not being sad of our past." Serena agreed.

"That is like my girl." Ash replied and hugged her which she returned. "And we have a big future to live together. Together forever now." Ash said again as he broke the big hug.

"Really, together forever?" She thought and blushed. "Does he mean we will marry?" She imagined. "I think I am over thinking." She said to herself in her mind.

"..." Everyone except Clemont, Korrina and Bonnie were stunned again. Everything what was happening was too much for them.

"Really are we so dumb that we couldn't get to know that you weren't dense and were just acting dense?" Brock asked.

"No, you aren't he also deceived me for some time but I observed every single movement he did whenever that kind of situation happened. And he is definitely the best actor I have ever met, at least." Clemont answered.

"Hey, it was just my acting. I never wanted anyone to know that I am not dense and the fact that I loved her as I wasn't ready for anything romantic but thanks to his invention I got the confidence." Ash said.

Ash's stomach roared with hunger.

"The same old, Ash." Serena giggled.

"Hey I am hungry." He replied to his girlfriend and his stomach roared again but this time it was even louder.

"I think we should get some snacks." May suggested, recovering from her frozen state.

"Yeah, good idea." Her boyfriend agreed.

Everyone except Bonnie and Max went over to find any waiter who was serving some snacks.

"Hey, Bonnie will you come on a dinner with me, just you and me?" Max asked.

"You mean a date?" Bonnie asked.

"Shit! How does she know I want to take her on a date, I think I was freaking obvious." He thought. "Yeah something, like that." He replied shyly.

"Don't be shy, it's okay." Bonnie ensured.

"So does that mean it's a yes?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered and blushed.

"So let's go on 31st December, which is New Year's Eve." Max suggested.

"Yes, it is a great idea." Bonnie agreed

"Hey, guys here." A voice said and it was Korrina who got some snacks for both of them.

Both of them took the plate and started to eat.

"So you guys are also dating, hun?" Korrina asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, kind of." Bonnie admitted and slightly blushed.

"I know that as I could hear your conversation." She replied.

"So were you eavesdropping?" Max asked embarrassedly.

"No, I just heard it." Korrina answered.

"Anyway you guys have fun I am going back to Clemont." She informed and left.

Ash and Serena were feeding each other with the snacks.

Clemont and Korrina, doing the same.

Ash and Serena then finished feeding each other, followed by Korrina and Clemont.

Then the DJ started the music again, after the short break.

Everyone was busy in dancing again.

"Hey Serena, you wanna dance again?" Ash asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah if you want." She areed.

"Let's dance then." They both started to dance on the loud party music.

After several minutes of dancing on the continuous music they were getting slightly tired, but then the DJ turned the music to romantic music and everyone again started to slow dance this, time Clemont and Korrina and Bonnie and Max were also slow dancing, though Bonnie and Max weren't as good as everyone else but nonetheless they were slow dancing.

Ash and Serena, although being exhausted of dancing for more than 30 minutes, continuously; were also slow dancing, perfectly.

"Hey Serena, are you tired?" Ash asked while spinning her.

"No, I was though but now I am alright." She answered to her boyfriend while dancing with him.

"Perfect, I was also tired but I am all fired up, right now." He replied.

Everyone was slow dancing and this time, everyone was. Bonnie and Max, though not having any experience, or not knowing anything about it, were doing pretty good.

"Hey Bonnie, you are doing pretty well." Max complimented while dancing.

"Thanks I have seen it on movies several times." She replied. "And by the way, you are pretty good too." She praised.

"I don't know. I saw my sister doing it with her boyfriend so I know a little bit of it." Max replied.

"Hey Clemont, you tired yet?" Korrina asked her boyfriend who doesn't have a good stamina.

"No I am not at all." He answered.

"Really I am really amazed to hear that. As you always was the first one to get tired of any physical activity." His girlfriend replied.

"I do indeed, but this activity can't make me tired until you are tired, or you aren't the one I am doing it with." He answered

"What do you mean by that?" She asked while still dancing with him.

"I mean that I love you and I am doing it with you. If you aren't tired how can I be, after all you are my true love and also my willpower." He explained

"Really, I love you, Clemont." She said, though she did not understand what exactly he meant but nonetheless it was romantic and she liked what he said.

After 25 minutes of slow dancing everyone stopped dancing as the music changed. Ash and Serena, Clemont and Korrina and Max and Bonnie got some rest while most of them continued to dance while others were talking.

"Hey Serena, it was really fun dancing with you." Ash said while staring in her beautiful eyes.

"Same here." She replied also staring at his brown eyes which she admired and loved.

They were so lost in staring at each other's eyes that they were completely nonchalant to the fact that their faces were leaning forward until they closed their eyes and were kissing. They kissed for 1 minute and then Ash slipped his tongue in her mouth and fought with his girlfriend's tongue, while she did the same. After 2 minutes of intense fighting, Ash came out victorious this time around. And luckily no one saw them.

"Hey that was fun, I loved it." Serena said hugged him.

"Yeah, I also loved it like I love you." He replied and returned the hug. He also kissed her on the forehead when they broke the hug.

"Hey Ashy, can you get me some cold drink?" She requested.

"Yes, sure sweetie." He agreed and went to where cold drinks were being served. He got two glasses of cold drinks.

"Here, I got it." He announced as he reached where she was.

"That was quick and thanks." She said and gave him a quick peck.

"Thanks for that." He thanked her, and was slightly blushing. "Man I never thought I will be receiving or returning so many kisses in just a couple of hours." He said in his mind, he was really enjoying them. "This definitely is the best thing my mom ever did for me after the thing which she did for me when I was 7 years old, it was the best she ever did and she would ever do. Sending me to Professor Oak's summer camp, as I met the girl of my dreams, MY SERENA." Ash thought and blushed.

It wasn't unnoticed by Serena. "You look so good while blushing." Serena complimented and teased.

"I might, but not better than you." He replied.

"Awe, thanks Ashy." She thanked him and blushed, very slightly.

"I think you selected this dress as it matches perfectly with your shoes and with your blush, and your shoes are the same, matching perfectly with your blush and dress." Ash complimented, but teased at the same time.

"And you look absolutely beautiful and gorgeous while blushing." He praised.

"Thanks." She replied and blushed even more.

"Anyway, let's go and find Clemont and Korrina." Ash suggested.

"Okay Ashy." She agreed and held his hand in hers.

Which made him blush slightly, just slightly. They then went towards another direction of the huge room or compound.

"Hey Clemont and Korrina." Serena said while she reached there.

"Yeah Serena." Korrina responded to her friends call.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked a little loud as the music was pretty loud.

"Nothing just finished dancing." Clemont answered.

"Why are you lying, you don't seem to be tired." Ash said.

"Hey as long as I am dancing with Korrina, I am fine." He answered.

"Oh really, that is good." Ash replied.

"So, how is your night going on? Having fun?" Korrina questioned.

"Yeah, this is the best night ever!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, we finally did our 'Ultimate Confession." Ash agreed to his girlfriend.

"I am actually very happy for you guys, I really wanted to see you like this since I got to know that Serena has a crush on you." Korrina said.

"I didn't have a crush but I loved him, okay." Serena corrected, in a slightly scolding voice.

"Yeah, yeah, love birds." Korrina said, in a teasing tone.

"Anyway, where is Bonnie?" Ash questioned.

"She is with his new boyfriend." Korrina answered instantly.

"WHAT?" Ash and Serena asked in unison, they were completely confused and surprised at the same time.

"I mean 'Max'. Actually 'Max' asked her for a date an hour before and she agreed, so they are dating." Korrina explained her previous statement.

"What exactly happened can you explain us?" Serena requested.

"Yeah, sure." Korrina agreed and started to explain what all happened between them earlier tonight.

* * *

Flashback begins

"Hey, Bonnie will you come on a dinner with me, just you and me?" Max asked.

"You mean a date?" Bonnie asked.

"Shit! How does she know I want to take her on a date, I think I was freaking obvious." He thought. "Yeah something, like that." He replied shyly.

"Don't be shy, it's okay." Bonnie ensured.

"So does that mean it's a yes?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered and blushed.

"So let's go on 31st December, which is New Year's Eve." Max suggested.

"Yes, it is a great idea." Bonnie agreed

Flashback ends.

* * *

Korrina explained the whole situation.

"Really? You didn't tell me that." Clemont said.

"I actually didn't want to tell you as you could probably disturb them." She answered.

"I saw them slow dancing but I never suspected that they started to date." Clemont said, in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Really that is amazing that she found someone in this age, I mean she is 10 years and she found someone. I also wanted to make Serena my girlfriend and travel with her, when I was 10 but that didn't happen until I was 12. So I am happy they didn't had to wait those extra years I know how much of a pain it is to wait those extra days, weeks, months and years. But nonetheless we are together now, and will be, forever." Ash announced.

"Hey, you mean you would marry by forever?" Korrina questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you can say that." Ash answered shyly and softly, and then blushed very red.

"Awe, that means a 'yes'. I will be very happy if you do." Korrina answered and she was happy.

"..." Serena said nothing but kissed him and then gave him a tight hug, which he returned.

"..." He also said nothing just returned the hug and blushed even harder.

But both of them were nonchalant to one thing, the thing that Korrina took their pic of Serena kissing him and their hug and then sent it to his mom.

* * *

In Ash's house.

Delia was still awake, waiting for Korrina's message.

"Ding!" Her phone's notification sound was heard, she quickly ran to pick up the phone to see the message and it was from her.

She saw those photos which Korrina captured after turning off the shutter voice so that Ash and Serena doesn't gets alerted and notices Korrina taking their photos while kissing and hugging.

"WOW! As expected, they finally are together." She said to herself, and was smiling wide.

"Now I am just waiting for the day when they will get married." Another person replied who was standing beside her.

"Yeah, and I am sure that day will come, sooner or later." Delia replied to that person.

"Yeah, I know that." That person agreed.

* * *

In the Hotel.

It was very late and Ash asked them to make the main course ready as it was already 1:19 A.M and they hadn't eaten anything else than some vegetarian snacks.

* * *

1:25 P.M

The main course was ready and everyone was helping themselves. They were surprised to see the variety of different kinds of food. There was Italian, Chinese, Indian, Continental and many more types of food.

"WOW! There is every kind of food I ever ate, this is amazing." Ash exclaimed and his eyes were glowing this time around. He quickly got a plate and got some spaghetti first and Serena got some Chinese food.

They both were going to sit on a table which was empty but were stopped by Korrina and Clemont, and they took Ash and Serena towards the garden where there were some special tables, they had a vase of roses in the centre of the table and only had 2 chairs unlike the ones in the room which had 4 chairs on an average table.

"We arranged these tables for only, you." Clemont said.

"Oh thanks a lot you guys." Serena thanked them and then they both sat on the chairs and placed their plates on the table.

"So we are leaving, so that you guys can have some privacy." Clemont informed and left followed by his girlfriend.

Then they both started to eat and feed each other.

Ash and Serena were again eating in perfect sync, Ash was again eating with her and even feeding her and she was doing the same. It seemed like it was becoming a routine now.

Ash fed her with one last bite of his tomato sauce spaghetti, while she fed him with one last bite of the noodles.

Then they were talking about random stuff. And after talking about whatever crossed their minds, they shared a romantic kiss for 7 minutes before breaking and then hugged each other.

It was very late for them it was already 2:21 P.M and Serena was pretty sleepy, and she drowsing on Ash's shoulder and Ash wrapped his right arm around her shoulder so she doesn't falls. Then everyone was leaving and finally only, they, Clemont, Korrina, Bonnie, Max, Brock, Alexa, May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Gary, Cilan, Iris, Jessie, James, Tracey and Misty were left.

"Hey it is very late so let's go back." Ash said while carrying Serena in his arms now as she was too tired that she couldn't walk properly and was also drowsing.

"Yeah, so Ash you, your girlfriend, Clemont, Korrina and Bonnie can come in my car like we did earlier." Gary announced.

"And Cilan, Iris, Tracey and Misty you can come with me." Brock said.

"And the rest can come in our van." James informed.

"What you have a van?" Ash asked.

"Yeah we got it, not too long ago." Jessie answered

"Okay", everyone said and went to the different cars.

Ash and everyone else were at the entrance of the hotel where valet drivers were bringing their cars except for Gary's as he had a driver and he called him to bring the car to the entrance.

Ash was going to help Serena sit in but as he was going to help her to her feet, she kissed him on the lips for a second before sitting on her own.

"WOW! It was such a romantic position in which she kissed me, I liked it." Ash said to himself while thinking about that second when Serena was in his arms and he was telling her to sit in but before she left her hold around his neck she kissed him. It was not their first kiss but it felt so good to him as it was in a very romantic position.

"Hey Ashy boy, aren't you coming." Gary asked while waving his hand from his seat.

"Ugh, no I am coming, sorry." He answered sheepishly while freeing from his thoughts. And there was a reddish colour visible on his cheek.

He then sat inside the car beside Serena and they were obvious very close to each other as the back row was really small for 4 people. Bonnie was the fifth one but she was sitting on Clemont's laps. Serena then rested her head on Ash's shoulder and was almost asleep but then the car stopped and everyone reached Ash's house.

Then they all stepped out of the car and thanked Gary.

"Hey Gary, thanks bro." Ash thanked him.

"No problem Ashy boy and I am very happy for you, after all the girl you loved is finally your girlfriend now." Gary replied.

"Yeah, I am very happy too." Ash agreed.

"But not happier than me." Serena said.

"I don't know." Ash replied.

"Anyway, you love birds have a good night and I am going to grandpa's lab see you tomorrow." Gary said and the driver drove towards Professor Oak's lab.

Then everyone went inside his house.

Ash quietly unlocked the door with the second key he had and stepped in, he thought his mom was asleep so they didn't wanted to wake her up.

They all quietly climbed the stairs, and they reached the first floor finally, where there was the guest room where Clemont, Korrina and Bonnie were living and obviously Ash's room where he and Serena were living. Then there was the second floor where, was his mom's room and another guest room but it wasn't in good condition at least that was what his mom said.

And as everyone just stepped inside their rooms, a voice stopped them. It sounded somewhat familiar to everyone, except Serena, to her it was very familiar and it didn't take her even a second to recognize it was her mom, Grace.

"MOM!" Serena exclaimed and quickly hurried to the place where the voice came from but she tripped as she was in her heels and was very tired but again Ash caught her from falling.

"Huff, thanks Arceus nothing happened to her or else I wouldn't forgive myself." Ash sighed in relief and hugged her.

"As expected you guys are dating, finally." A voice said, it was a lady who had short, dark brown hair and was in her night clothes.

"Mom!" Serena exclaimed and quickly ran towards her after removing the heels. Then she gave her a big hug. Grace then motioned towards Ash to join the hug.

Then Delia came from her room.

"Mom, what is going on?" Ash questioned.

"Actually, Ash it was just our plan." Delia answered.

"Actually the second guest room was alright just a little bit dirty but we wanted you both to stay in one room, and then it was planned for Grace to come here while you are in the party, and Korrina told me that you are confessing." Delia explained.

"But how do you know that we already have confessed our feelings?" Serena asked.

"This explains it doesn't it?" Grace asked while showing Delia's phone it had those photos which Korrina sent earlier tonight.

"..." They both said nothing but blushed.

"And by the way, moms isn't it too late for any of you to be awake, you work so hard the whole day and then you aren't even slept yet? It is after 3:19 A.M." Serena scolded.

"Ugh, ugh." The both said nothing but faced the ground.

"Yeah moms, this isn't any good of you not to rest. What will happen if you get sick? Now answer me!" Ash scolded.

"..." They again said nothing but were going upstairs quietly.

But then they stopped them both and gave them a group hug. Ash, Serena, Delia and Grace were in one hug.

"Now promise me you won't do any work tomorrow." Ash asked.

"Yeah, you have to or else we won't talk to either of you." Serena added.

"Okay", they agreed.

Then everyone went to their rooms, except Grace. She went to Delia's room to talk a little.

"Hey Delia our kids care so much about us." Grace said.

"I know that, it doesn't seem that Serena isn't my real daughter or Ash isn't your real son." Delia replied.

"Yeah, we should thank Arceus that they gave us such wonderful kids." Grace added.

"I always did, I always do and I always would." Delia replied.

"Me too", Grace agreed and then went to the other room.

* * *

In Ash's room

"Hey Serena, goodnight." Ash said.

"Same to you, Ashy." She replied.

Then she hugged him followed by him and they both slept.

* * *

**So guys finally, finally the confession chapter is out. It was written but just had some work to be done, so thanks for waiting. And don't forget to tell me, how the chapter was by reading and reviewing. Follow and fovourite, if you liked it, obviously.**

**The next chapter would be up till tomorrow, 29th December 2014.**

**So this is The Mysterious Pokefan, signing off you guys have a great day. Bye, Bye now.**


	9. Hearts United

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone, I am back with the chapter 9. Please read and review, tell me how the chapter is. And follow, favourite if you like the story. I am working pretty hard on the whole story.**

**I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Ash and Serena would have confessed by now.**

* * *

10: 31 A.M

Ash wakes up and finds that Serena wasn't in the bed, again. He knew where she was, so he quickly took a bath and then rushed towards the kitchen.

10:46 A.M

He comes out of the bathroom in his normal clothes (the ones from XY) and then goes down straight away, to find his girlfriend.

He reaches the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" Ash questioned his girlfriend while giving her a small peck and a hug.

She returned the hug. "Can't you see that I am making breakfast?" Serena answered.

"Sorry." Ash replied.

"And by the way where is everyone?" He asked.

"I sent moms to the spa to get relaxed and Clemont, Bonnie and Korrina are in the guest room." She answered.

"That is like my girl." He praised the fact that she sent their moms to the spa.

"Anyway, moms won't have breakfast as they ate fruits, already. So we are the only ones who are eating so call everyone else down and I am going to get the food readied." She said.

"Okay sweetheart." He agreed and headed towards the staircase to call everyone else but they already, were coming down.

10:55 A.M

She then placed the food on the table and the door bell rang. Ash went over to see, who it was. They were their moms.

"Hey, how did you feel there?" Ash questioned as he opened the door.

"It was so good and relaxing." Delia answered. "All thanks to Serena we were able to go; I think she will be a great wife for you." She added.

"Yeah I know that, anyway will you have something?" Ash asked and then he closes the door as they already entered in.

"No, we are fine, you guys continue." Grace replied and she and Delia sat on the sofas opposite to each other.

While Ash and Serena sat next to each other on the dining table, as usual.

"They look tasty." Ash commented on the food, she made baked beans with toasted bread and some French fries.

"And Ash, these French Fries are air fried, so they don't have oil, they only have a little bit of oil so you won't get fat, neither do they have a lot of cholesterol when compared to the normal deep fried ones. So eat as much as you want." Serena explained.

"Really, does that even matters, I thought they were healthy." Ash replied and everyone sweat dropped.

"No, how can you even imagine French fries, being healthy? They are made of potato that means a lot of carbohydrates and sugar. And then if you deep fry them they get Trans fat and cholesterol which is really bad for your heart, I mean in a quantity it is okay but because you eat a lot of them I air fried them." Serena explained.

"Really thanks. But you are acting, as if you are my wife, and you have to take care of me." Ash said.

"Ash, now that is a silly question. She isn't your wife right now but she will be and she will take care of you sooner or later." Delia interrupted

"Yeah, so the sooner, the better. So you have to do what I say because that will be for your good." Serena agreed and blushed, slightly.

"Yeah and she is the best wife, for you. She is beautiful, smart, intelligent, and cute and even, a Pokemon performer and The Kalos Queen. What else do you want?" Delia questioned.

"Nothing else, I know she is the best for me, anyway I have to do what you ask from now. But still mom she is not my wife yet." Ash said.

"Anyway that will be great, but it still has a lot of time so don't worry." Delia replied.

"Yeah, we know that." Serena said.

They then started to eat it. Again Ash and Serena were eating together and even feeding each other.

* * *

11:10 A.M

They all finished eating their breakfast. And they joined Delia and Grace by sitting on the sofas and talking with them.

"Hey, what is that necklace Serena?" Grace asked her.

"Oh that, it is the necklace with which, Ash proposed me to become his girlfriend." She answered and took it out and handed it to her mom for her to have a close look.

"WOW! This is absolutely beautiful." Grace praised and she handed it to Delia, so that she can have a look too.

"Yeah it is beautiful and stunning, indeed." Delia agreed.

"So, Ash, who designed it?" Grace questioned

"Mom, Ash designed it." Serena answered.

"WHAT! You did it?" Grace questioned in complete astonishment.

"Yeah, it took me 3 minutes of thinking before I could come up with it." Ash answered. "And the diamond outlining is suggested by Bonnie." He added.

"Really?" Grace asked.

"This shows how much you love her." Delia said.

"Yeah, it has to." He answered.

"Anyway, but I didn't notice it yesterday night?" Grace asked while handing the necklace back to Serena.

"Yeah mom, it was pretty dark I guess. That's why." She answered and wore the necklace back.

"Anyway, New Year's eve is on 31st. So have you planned anything?" Delia asked everybody.

"What! Christmas was like just a few days ago. I don't think of anything for New Year's eve." Ash lied, which slightly disappointed Serena, but he acted nonchalant as something was going on in his head.

"Hey Korrina you want to go somewhere like a dinner?" Clemont asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, sure. It will be our first, real date." Korrina agreed.

"And Bonnie is already going on a date with Max, so everything is set." Clemont said.

"Yeah, and are you sure Ash you don't want to do anything that day?" Korrina asked.

"No, I might rest." He lied again, which made Serena get slightly pissed off.

* * *

12:07 P.M

Everyone was sitting in Ash's room, while Delia and Grace were in Delia's room.

Everyone except, Ash were talking while he was thinking or rather planning of something.

"Hey Ash, what happened you seem to be thinking something, since we talked about New Year's Eve." Clemont asked

"Ugh, nothing I am just a little tired." He answered.

"Okay." He replied but he somehow knew, he wasn't telling him the truth.

* * *

In the Pokémon Centre

"Hey Dawn, what do you think how was their night?" May asked, Dawn.

"I know it would be good, they both seemed very happy." Dawn answered.

"Sister it was good I called up Bonnie and she said that they are very happy." Max ensured her.

"Yeah, now your girlfriend can keep us up to date after all." May answered while teasing her brother.

"She isn't my girlfriend, already." Max said and blushed.

"But you asked her for a date and she already agreed you guys are going on New Year's Eve, right?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, I asked her for a dinner." Max replied.

"So that means you are dating." Drew said.

"Yeah, kind of." He replied.

"Anyway, I just want to check if everything is okay or not." May said.

"Then let's go." Kenny suggested.

"Yeah what are we waiting for then." Max agreed.

Everyone decided to go and meet them.

* * *

12:31 P.M

In Ash's house.

The door bell rang. Grace opened the door and she saw a lot of people most of them looked the same age as Ash and Serena.

She let them in, and everyone knew who she was. She was the famous Rhyhorn Racer Grace, and Serena's mother.

Everyone then went to his room.

"Hey Ash." Cilan said as he knocked on the door of his room.

"Yeah, come in everybody." He said.

Everyone entered the room but there wasn't Gary, Tracey, Alexa, Jessie, James or Meowth.

"Hey where is everyone else?" Ash asked.

"The Team Rocket trio is out of town due to some business." Brock informed.

"Oh yeah, James is pretty rich and has a good business to handle." Ash said.

"Gary, Tracy and Alexa are at the lab. Gary and Tracy are there to do their work, and Alexa had to take another interview of Professor Oak." Bock explained.

"So how is your dating going on?" May straight away, questioned.

"Great, we are having a good time as a couple." Ash answered and wrapped one of his arms around Serena's shoulder and pulled her a little closer.

"This does tell that." Cilan said.

"Yeah", Ash replied.

"So Ash what are you guys doing at New Year's eve?" Misty asked.

"Nothing, I haven't thought of anything yet." He lied.

"Well you should go to Virdian City for a dinner in a fancy restaurant." Dawn suggested.

"I don't know. I want to rest that day." Ash lied again.

"Why, are you getting so lazy, Ash?" Iris questioned

"Nothing I just am not feeling very good." He lied again.

"Ash, are you okay?" Serena asked while looking in his eyes, he could see concern in her eyes, rather than disappointment.

"Yeah I am fine, and Dawn I will take Serena to Virdian City on a date." Ash announced.

"So Serena will you come on a date with me." Ash questioned her.

"Yes, I would love to." She agreed.

"Okay so we will reach there, at 9:00 P.M sharp on 31st December." Ash announced.

"Okay and I love you Ash." Serena said while giving him a hug which he returned.

"Mission 'UNITE HEARTS' accomplished." May announced

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned

"This was a mission in which we had to make you confess your feelings for each other, properly and it is completed." May explained.

"Whatever." Ash said.

Everyone was then talking about yesterday's party.

* * *

1:34 P.M

Everyone left.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Korrina and Bonnie also left for the lab as all of their Pokémon were staying there, as they couldn't take them in the party yesterday night.

* * *

1:49 P.M

They reached the lab and rang the door bell.

Gary opened the door and he let them come inside.

Everyone went to take their Pokémon back.

After they took their Pokémon, back Ash and Gary were talking in another corner of the room, they were almost whispering.

"Hey Gary can we arrange it?" Ash questioned while whispering.

"Yeah, but it will take at least 3 days." Gary replied.

"Perfect, today is 27th so I need it on 31st." Ash said.

"Hey guys, why are you whispering?" Clemont asked.

"Ugh, nothing." Ash lied and then they both went to where everyone else was sitting.

Ash then sat beside Serena and Gary sat beside Professor.

"So what, were talking you about?" Serena questioned.

"It was nothing, just about Pokémon battles." Ash lied to his girlfriend.

* * *

2:19 P.M

Everyone then went towards Ash's house.

They reached his house.

"Hey perfect timing, the food is just ready." Delia announced as the group entered the house.

"And don't forget to wash your hands before eating." Grace added.

"Okay, we will." Everyone answered and then went to wash their hands while Delia was arranging the food on the table.

Then everyone sat on the table including Grace and Delia.

Ash and Serena were again eating together and feeding each other, Clemont and Korrina also doing the same.

Grace and Delia were smiling at the scene; they both were thinking of the same thing, that how much they love each other.

* * *

2:32 P.M

They finished eating the food.

"Serena, now you go and rest." Ash suggested.

"No, I am fine." She replied.

"No, you aren't. We slept so late and then you woke up early, only to do work. So you deserve it." Ash argued.

"No, I can't. If I do mom will start working again and I don't want her to get exhausted so it is fine." Serena replied.

"But I can't either let you or moms to get exhausted." Ash said while gazing in her eyes.

She could see the concern in his eyes and she knew that was genuine concern.

"Okay, I will rest but at only one condition." She replied.

"What is it now?" Ash asked.

"If they go and take a nap for two hours, then I will also take a nap for two hours." She explained her condition.

"Okay, deal." Ash agreed.

"No, but Ash we can't." Delia said.

"No, you have to because if you don't, she won't. You have to rest." Ash replied.

"But-." She was cut off by Grace.

"Leave it, Delia we can't do anything it is about his girlfriend now, so he won't get convinced." Grace said.

"I think you are correct. After all it is about his girlfriend's rest too, and I know how much he loves her, so we don't stand a chance against him in this argument." Delia agreed.

"Great, so now go up, and Ash will you keep a check on them that they don't start to work after I sleep?" She requested.

"You don't have to ask." He replied.

"Okay bye." She said after giving him a kiss.

Serena as well as Delia and Grace went towards the rooms they are living in.

After 10 minutes, Ash went to check on his moms. He first peeped in Delia's room. She was sleeping and the same with Grace, she was also sleeping in the second guest room.

He then went in the other guest room where Clemont, Bonnie and Korrina were.

"Hey Ash, are they asleep?" Clemont asked him as he entered the room.

"Yeah, they are. At least they seem to be." He answered.

"So what are you guys doing?" Ash asked.

"Bonnie is sleeping, as she was awake till very late. She never was up for so long, so she isn't used to get less sleep." Korrina replied.

"And what are you doing, Korrina?" Ash asked her.

"I wasn't doing anything, was just thinking of our date on New Year's Eve." She answered

"So are you dizzy or fine?" Ash questioned.

"I am slightly dizzy or sleepy, but it's okay." She answered. "What about you?" She asked.

"I am used to all this, in some nights I couldn't even sleep for 1 minute and I have a habit of being up till very late like above 3 AM. So I am completely used to all this." Ash explained.

"Really, no sleep and being up late?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, you never noticed in our journey that I never slept, when you do, I always used to think of Serena or my battles." Ash replied.

"I never thought you would be up till that late. I thought that you usually sleep till 12 midnight and I sleep till 11:30 PM." Clemont said

"WHAT! Me sleeping till 12, usually? It is impossible, I can't sleep before 3 AM at least, unless I have to get up very early and there is one more thing that can make me do that every day." Ash replied.

"And what is that thing?" Clemont asked raising an eyebrow. "Serena?" He questioned.

"..." He said nothing in return but just blushed. "What, was I that obvious?" Ash said to himself, in his head.

"So that is SERENA!" Clemont assumed.

"I guess so." Ash confirmed and blushed.

"But Ash how can she make you, sleep?" Clemont questioned.

"She doesn't likes when I am up, till late." Ash explained.

"Okay, so you can be awake for her and you can sleep for her. That is true love." Korrina said.

"Yeah, I think the same way Ash." Clemont agreed with his girlfriend's words.

"I think so." Ash replied.

"And Ash where is Pikachu?" Clemont asked.

"He is with Serena, he loves to sleep in her laps or just sleep near her. I am sure he would be curled up and would be an inch away from her." Ash replied.

"Really, he definitely is like you. He also loves her, but not like that." Clemont commented.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ash replied while rubbing his cheek.

"So does Pikachu know that you are dating now?" Korrina questioned.

"No, I didn't tell him but, Serena might have already told him. But it is too obvious that we are, if he saw us feeding each other or if he saw her kissing me on the lip, before going to take a nap." Ash answered.

"Yeah, I guess so." Korrina replied.

* * *

4:50 P.M

"Hey Clemont I am going to wake Serena, up as she already has slept for more than 2 hours. And if she sleeps more, she wouldn't be able to sleep in the night." Ash said and walked towards his room.

"Hey Serena, wake up." Ash said while shaking her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am up, now." She said while she woke up.

"Okay so I am going down." He announced and left.

She then woke up and went inside the bathroom and quickly washed her face. After washing her face she went down where her boyfriend was.

She reached downstairs.

"Hey Ash, where are moms?" Serena asked.

"They are still sleeping, I guess." He replied.

"So, Serena how was your sleep?" Grace questioned while she and Delia walked towards, where Ash and Serena were standing.

"It was good." Serena answered.

"So how was your sleep?" Ash asked

"It was good, now I am relaxed." Delia answered.

"Yeah, mine too." Grace said.

"Hey Serena, where is Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"He is still sleeping." Serena answered.

"Okay, so I think I should go and wake him up." Ash said and went up, to his room to get Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu, you don't have to sleep the whole day." Ash said while he entered his room.

"Pika, Pikachu." He said and was now out of the zombie state, it was in, some seconds ago.

He then hopped on his shoulder.

Ash then went back down with Pikachu.

"Hey, Pikachu how was your sleep?" Serena asked as Ash came down and Pikachu was on his shoulder.

"Pika, chu." He said and quickly jumped in her arms.

"He seems to love you, Serena." Delia commented.

"Obviously mom, after all she is his trainer's girlfriend." Ash replied.

"Hey Pikachu, you know what, Ash and Serena are dating now." Grace informed him but he wasn't surprised after hearing that.

"Pika." He said and nodded his head.

"What you know?" Grace asked.

He nodded his head again.

"Mom, I told him." Serena said.

"Okay, anyway mom I am going to train Pikachu a little bit." Ash announced and he left the house.

"Hey Ash we are coming too." Everyone exclaimed, and went out with Ash.

Finally, the group came to a battlefield and it also had some empty space to train.

"Hey, Pikachu let's work on your speed." Ash said as they reached the training area.

"Pika!" It replied, meaning okay.

"Pikachu use quick attack." Ash commanded.

The mouse then dashed forward with white aura surrounding him. He then goes and hits a target, head on with full speed.

"That was pretty good. But we can surely be better than this." Ash commented, on his performance.

Pikachu just nodded.

"Now Pikachu, use quick attack and put in a lot more energy." Ash ordered.

It again ran forward with white aura surrounding him, again. It then hit the target faster.

"So, how was it? Are you tired?" Ash questioned.

"CHU!" It replied meaning no.

"Hey Pikachu, let's use your thunderbolt and see if you can improve it." Ash said.

"Thunderbolt!" He ordered.

Pikachu got out a big jolt of electricity on a target, which completely destroyed it.

"Pikachu it was good, but I think we can be better. But anyways, I think I have to first build a strategy to improve your strength and speed." Ash said.

"Hey Clemont and Korrina, you want to have a tag battle with me and Serena?" Ash asked.

"I am up." Korrina replied instantly.

"If she is okay, then I am too." Clemont said.

"So, Serena you want to battle with me, as a team?" Ash questioned his girlfriend.

"If you are okay, then I am." She agreed.

"Go, Lucario!" Korrina called out her Lucario.

"Go Luxray!" Clemont yelled while he released his Pokémon.

"Okay, then go Greninja!" Ash called out the ninja Pokémon.

"Go, Delphox!" Serena said and she released her fully evolved starter Pokémon.

"We are going to beat you." Korrina said, in a determined voice.

"Korrina it is not that easy. We are fighting the Champion of Kalos and his girlfriend, who is The Kalos Queen, their Pokémon are very experienced." Clemont said.

"I know, but we aren't going to lose that easily." Korrina replied.

"Okay, so I will be the refry." Bonnie announced and she stood in between the battlefield.

"So it will be one Pokémon each." Ash announced.

"Perfect!" Korrina exclaimed.

"Okay so I will make the first move." Clemont said.

"Luxray, use crunch, on Delphox." Clemont ordered.

"RAY!" It replied and jumped towards Delphox while his teeth were glowing white.

"Delphox, you know what to do." Serena said.

"Phox!" It replied before jumping high in the sky dodging the move.

"I have to admit that your Pokémon are super strong but I will still try my best to defeat them." Korrina said. "Lucario, use aura sphere on Greninja." She commanded.

"Counter it with water pulse!" Ash ordered.

Both of the blue balls collided in mid air creating an explosion and the whole field was covered with smoke but still Delphox and Luxray could see through it as most of the smoke was in Greninja and Lucario's side.

"Lucario use you aura to detect Greninja and then use power up punch!" Korrina commanded.

"Not so fast. Greninja double team!" Ash ordered.

"Luxray, use wild charge on Delphox!" Clemont commanded.

"Delphox, counter it with, flame charge!" Serena commanded.

Luxray and Delphox were covered in electricity and flames respectively.

Both of the Pokémon hit each other with lightning fast speed, however the results weren't even, Delphox overpowered Luxray and it went flying back but recovered, nonetheless.

Lucario detected Greninja with his aura but it couldn't hit the real one because of the double team.

"It was a smart move Ash." Korrina complimented.

"Luxray use discharge on Greninja!" Clemont ordered, trying to get a type advantage.

"Lucario, use bone rush on Delphox." Korrina commanded, also trying to get a type advantage.

"Delphox, use psybeam before he can attack." Serena ordered.

"Greninja get out of the way!" Ash said.

Delphox charged psybeam at Lucario but it was of no use, it was too fast. It finally hit the fox Pokémon with the bone. It took a powerful hit but still it wasn't enough to knock it out.

Greninja tried to dodge the attack but the electricity hit him and did damage to it, but it wasn't massive amount of damage and it recovered.

"Lucario mega evolve!" Korrina said and placed her two fingers on the same white glove, which she used in Professor Oak's lab to mega evolve his Lucario.

Then her Lucario mega evolved.

"Now, use an aura sphere on Delphox." She commanded.

"Delphox, use psybeam and counter it!" Serena commanded her Pokémon.

Both of the attacks again collided but psybeam was far more powerful than aura sphere and it landed a direct hit on mega Lucario and knocked it out.

"Good job, Serena." Ash complimented.

"Now it is my turn to finish it up, Greninja use night slash!" Ash commanded.

"Luxray doge!" Clemont ordered, but it was too late the move collided landing a direct and a critical hit at the same time.

It was knocked out.

"NO!" Clemont said.

"Both of the Pokémon on Clemont and Korrina's side can't fight so Ash and Serena are the winners of this match." Bonnie declared.

"You did wonderful, sweetie!" Ash complimented.

"Thanks Ash." Serena said and gave him a kiss which he returned, and after a minute they broke.

"Ash it was a great battle. And Serena I never thought that you are such a good battler, but after all what else we can expect from the girlfriend of a Pokémon master." Korrina praised.

"Thanks and you guys also fought well." Ash and Serena replied in unison.

"Let's go back to your home, I am tired." Clemont said.

"Yeah it was a tiring match." Serena replied.

"Okay let's go home." Ash agreed.

* * *

5:30 P.M

"Hey mom, we are home." Ash announced as they reached home.

"Hey, everybody. I have made some sandwiches for everybody." Grace said.

"Thanks mom." Serena thanked her.

"No problem, I knew you would be hungry." Grace replied

Everyone then went and ate all the sandwiches, Grace made for them.

5:45 P.M

"So, Ash how was the training?" His mother asked.

"It was good, first I trained Pikachu a little bit, and then we had a tag battle. Me and Serena in one team while Clemont and Korrina in the other. And we defeated them." Ash answered.

"Really, did Serena battle? I am sure she wouldn't have performed that good." Grace said.

"No, mom you are absolutely wrong. She performed really well and she was the first one who knocked out their team's Pokémon." Ash defended his girlfriend.

"Really I am glad to hear that." Grace replied. "Serena I think your boyfriend made you a good battler." Grace said.

"I think so." She replied.

Everyone then went and sat on the sofas, they were relaxing as it was a tiring battle.

"Hey, Serena where are your hats. You were really picky when it was about your hats." Grace questioned.

"Actually, Ash thinks that I look cuter and my hair looks more beautiful when I don't wear my hat." She answered.

"Really, when?" Delia asked.

* * *

Flashback begins.

"Hey Serena", Ash whispered so that no one could hear his voice.

"Yeah, Ash", she whispered back.

"You look cuter without that hat. And even your hair looks much more beautiful without it." He whispered.

Flashback Ends

* * *

"Okay, so Ash suggested that." Grace said.

"Yeah, he did, so I started to use my hat less from that day." Serena replied and blushed, slightly.

* * *

9:02 P.M

At the dining table

Everyone was having food and were talking about stuff like, how will they celebrate their New Year and more.

They all finally finished eating food.

"Ash, you have improved a lot in your eating style." Clemont said.

"Really, I just eat with Serena." Ash replied.

"Yes, I have noticed that. I think Serena you should be getting credit for this." Clemont said.

"That wasn't that big of a deal." Serena replied.

Then they headed towards their room.

9:30 P.M

Everyone slept. Ash and Serena as usual hugged each other and slept, they actually hug each other the whole night.

* * *

Time Skip.

On 31st, December 2014.

9:19 A.M

Ash and Serena again woke up in that same sleeping position, but something has changed. Now they don't blush after seeing them sleeping like that, instead they kiss each other.

"Serena today is New Year's Eve, so what do you wanna do?" Ash questioned her girlfriend.

"Ugh, I want to spend as much time as possible with my Ashy." She answered.

"I also want to spend my time with you, sweetie." Ash replied.

Then one by one they went in the bathroom to take a shower.

Afterwards they went down, to get their Breakfast.

* * *

9: 49 A.M

At the dining table

They both were sitting on the dining table eating their food.

10: 01 A.M

They finished eating their Breakfast.

Then they were sitting and chatting with each other.

"So hey, Ash what was your favourite day in this whole year?" Clemont questioned.

"Umm, you mean number 1 day?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, which one was your best, I am sure the day you became the champion." Clemont guessed.

"And what if, I say that you are wrong." Ash said

"What it is impossible!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Remember, what I said before the party?" Ash asked.

"No I can't remember, maybe you can remind me, what happened." Clemont said.

Flashback begins.

"Hey, Ash you have rehearsed over 101 times, please stop and get a break." Clemont requested.

"No, I have to make sure everything goes well. After all, this is going to be one of my most important days of my life." Ash answered seriously.

"Is it even more important than you match against Diantha and becoming the world's greatest Pokémon master?" Clemont asked.

"Of course, 100 times more important." He answered seriously.

"Really, you love her that much?" Clemont asked in complete astonishment by what he was listening to.

"You can't even imagine how much I love her." He replied.

Flashback ends.

"Now I remember, and thanks for reminding me." Clemont said.

"Really Ash, am I that important?" Serena asked.

"Now, you are even more important than you were, that day." Ash replied

"Really? You are also the most important person to me." She said and hugged him, tight. He also hugged her, back.

"So I guess the best day of this year was the party?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, you are right this time." Ash confirmed.

"But really I am surprised that she is the most important one to you. I thought that match against Diantha was." Clemont said.

"That is IMPOSSIBLE! She is the one, I have cared the most and I would care the most, no matter what." He replied, seriously.

"Does that mean you will marry her, eventually?" Korrina questioned.

"Yeah, tell us." Bonnie asked for an answer too.

"Yeah you can say that." Ash answered and blushed, slightly.

"I knew this would happen and you know I have something for you." Clemont said.

"What? What is it?" Serena questioned.

"You have to wait till the night to find out." Clemont answered.

"Please, Clemont tell us." Ash requested.

"No, I won't before the night." Clemont clearly denied.

"Okay, your wish." Ash replied, slightly disappointed.

Then Ash got Gary's message.

"Your work is done, that thing which you asked me to arrange is done. And have fun with your girlfriend, bye." It said.

"YEESSS!" Ash yelled in his mind. He was now getting excited for the night. After all, Gary arranged what he wanted, that would be a great surprise for his girlfriend.

* * *

**So guys this was the chapter 9. Please review the chapter and let me know what do you think of it. Please, follow and favourite if you liked. And leave any question after you review the chapter. And guys I need your suggestion on two things, one is that, do you think that Greninja and Delphox, should date? I have got a question about it so what do you think, do you want them to? If yes then tell me in a review or a PM. And the second thing is my battle, this chapter had my first ever Pokemon battle so tell me, did you like it and if you have any idea how to improve please tell me, as my upcoming story would have some battles.**

** And a poll is up, as I am thinking of writing a separate story which will be a continuation of this story. So what do you think? A Yes or a No, be sure to vote, it would close on 31st December before I upload my 10th chapter.**

**The next chapter should be up till, wait. Isn't that obvious, I said this story would be completed on 31st December 2014. So the next chapter will be uploaded on 31st December and it is a New Year special.**

**So this is, The Mysterious Pokefan signing off, you guys have a great day. Bye, Bye now.**


	10. THE BEST NEW YEAR!

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, I am finally BACK! So first of all, a very Happy New Year to all of my dear readers, though it isn't New Year right now but it is going to be in some time. Anyway this chapter is the longest of ALL. It is above 6.5K words, and as usual please read, review. Favourite and Follow, and the most important thing, ENJOY!**

**I don't own Pokemon. Yes, I don't.**

* * *

"What is it, Ashy? You seemed to be very excited." Serena questioned.

"Nothing just was thinking about something." He lied.

"What, about your marriage?" Korrina laughed.

"No!" Ash exclaimed, and they both blushed.

"Korrina, why do you keep teasing us? Is it abnormal to date, or to think something?" Serena asked sternly.

"No, I was just joking, why do you get serious? Now I think you are thinking of your marriage, with him." Korrina questioned, while raising an eyebrow.

Serena was totally caught off guard. "Ugh, NO!" She lied, and blushed.

"Now, you are lying." Korrina said.

"What, how do, you know that?" She asked.

"Because you are blushing and you said "Ugh" before answering. So that means you are lying." Korrina replied.

"What!" Serena exclaimed. "Was, I that obvious." She said in her mind.

"It is fine girls. If she was thinking, then also I don't have a problem. Everyone has their own dreams, so can't they think about it?" Ash said.

"No, it isn't bad at all. I also have a dream of marrying Clemont." Korrina replied.

"So Serena, don't be too shy or embarrassed if you was thinking of marrying me. It is fine." Ash ensured her.

"Thanks Ash." Serena said before hugging him tight and burying her head in his chest. He returned the hug. After a minute she broke off.

"Really did he say that, it was okay to think of marrying him?" Serena questioned herself in her mind.

Then two Pokeballs started to shake. One was with Serena and the other was with Ash. They were none other than Greninja and Delphox. Soon they both came out, and held each other's hands and blushed.

"What; do they like each other?" Clemont asked who was silent from quite a while.

"I think they do, indeed." Korrina answered to her boyfriend's question.

"I think they like each other since they were Froakie and Fennekin." Serena said.

"Hey Greninja, do you like her since you were a Froakie?" Ash asked the fully evolved Kalos water type, starter.

"Ninja!" It said and nodded his head. It meant a "YES!"

"Ash they like each other, like you two did." Korrina commented.

"We loved each other, but didn't say anything, as we weren't that certain about our love or liking, whatever you say." Ash replied after clearing his throat.

"Yeah, love birds. They also loved each other." Bonnie said, while jumping in the conversation, going on.

"How are you so certain, Bonnie?" Serena asked.

"I am, because I saw each of them staring at each other and blushing when we were travelling and there were many more situations like that." Bonnie answered.

"I also had a slight hint, because whenever Froakie used to battle and win, Fennekin always was very happy. But when it lost, she used to get really sad, and remember the day when that girl asked you to come with her, if you lost to her Sylveon, which you did. When that Sylveon used draining kiss on Froakie and kissed him, Fennekin's heart was broken and she was really sad." Serena explained.

"Yeah, you were also nervous that day, and you thought I will go on a date with her, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, obviously and if you went on a date with her, I would have died." Serena replied.

"SHUT UP!" Ash shouted at her, in a scolding voice.

"What was that for?" Serena asked, confusedly.

"Why the heck, did you say that you would die?" Ash questioned in a loud voice.

"What, I didn't mean that. But why are you so angry at me?" She replied.

"From now onwards you would never say that you will die or anything. I can't even imagine if something happens like that to you, I love you a lot and I can't live if you aren't in the world." Ash said, and some tears were streaming down his face.

"Sorry Ash, I didn't know that you will be so upset." Serena apologized. She then hugged him and tried to comfort him.

"Now you will never even say that word or even think about it, okay?" Ash asked, after he broke the hug.

"Okay, promise. I would never even think of it." Serena promised.

"You know how much you scared me." Ash said.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you care, so much about me." Serena replied.

"Please, I care a lot about you and I can't survive if I even think like that. If you aren't in the world with me, then I won't be here too." Ash said.

What the couple didn't know was that their moms were listening to that conversation. And, Clemont and Korrina were shocked after hearing what he just said; Bonnie was also in the same state of mind; shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Hey, where is Delphox?" Serena asked as Delphox wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Yeah, Greninja isn't here, either." Ash said.

"Let's go and check in the garden." Serena suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Her boyfriend, agreed.

They both reached the garden, where their Pokémon were kissing each other.

"So you are also a couple now?" Serena asked.

"Gren." He said, mean she was right.

"Oh, we are so happy for you Pokémon, Ash and Serena." Grace said after seeing the scene.

"Yeah, they are finally a couple too." Delia said.

"Yeah, we are too." Ash and Serena said in unison. Ash then wrapped his one arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. They kept watching their Pokémon.

Clemont, Bonnie and Korrina were also watching them.

"Hey sweetie, what do you say? Should we arrange a date for them, too?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, that will be great. But the question is where?" She asked.

"In Professor Oak's lab, I will ask him to arrange a date for them." Delia answered.

"Really mom thanks." Serena thanked.

* * *

12:37 P.M

Everyone was still in the living room but Greninja and Delphox were in the garden.

"Ash, you know we heard your conversation, when you were scolding her." Grace said.

"Yeah, that explained how much you care about her. Now I really think that you two will surely marry each other." Delia said.

"Mom, she was talking so negative. I won't be able to live without her, and if she talks like that I don't know what will happen to me." Ash replied.

"Don't worry, Ashy. I am very sorry for that, but I really never thought that you care so much about me." Serena ensured him.

"You better never say that or think like that." Ash replied.

"Okay", she agreed and then leaned her head on his shoulders and rested it there.

"Anyway, Serena today is our first date, what do you want it to be like?" Ash asked her, who was now calm.

"I just want to spend time with you, that is the only thing which I want to do." Serena answered to his question.

"That is what I want, too. Just spend time with my mermaid." Ash said.

"Ash, you both are sounding like a married couple. I also, think that you guys would marry each other no matter, what." Korrina said

"Is there something wrong if we marry?" Ash asked, making Serena and everyone totally shocked, they were just shocked and astonished by what he just said.

"No, of course not." Korrina answered in a happy tone, almost instantly.

"So, then it is fine. When the time comes, we might." Ash replied.

"Really, you will?" Delia exclaimed, and gave him a big hug; she was overjoyed by what she heard.

".." Ash this time said nothing but blushed.

"I am sure we both will become grandmothers, one day." Grace said.

"Yes, and you both will make us grandmothers." Delia said.

"Mom, is this the time?" Serena asked, while blushing. She tried to hide her blush but that didn't seem to work.

"No, but I am sure you would." Grace answered.

".." Serena and Ash said nothing but just blushed.

"YEESSSS!" Serena shouted in her mind. "Ash finally admitted that he is willing to marry me in the future and have kids." She said in her mind. She was just overjoyed, her dream was like coming true, but she still had to wait for the future.

"Grace, see their faces. They both are smiling and blushing, too." Delia whispered, just loud enough for them to listen.

"Mom, common, please can you just stop talking about it, now." Ash requested his moms to stop.

"But you said that you would marry her, so shouldn't we be happy?" Grace replied.

"Bu, but, I said that we might." Ash said, while slightly stuttering.

"I think you would, and I am pretty sure." Delia replied back.

"How are you so, sure?" Serena questioned after coming out from her fantasy world.

"Remember, you said that you will take care of him at the breakfast, some days ago?" Delia answered.

"Did, I say something?" Serena lied.

"Let me remind you, sweetheart." Delia said

* * *

Flashback Begins.

"No, how can you even imagine French fries, being healthy? They are made of potato that means a lot of carbohydrates and sugar. And then if you deep fry them they get Trans fat and cholesterol which is really bad for your heart, I mean in a quantity it is okay but because you eat a lot of them I air fried them." Serena explained.

"Really thanks. But you are acting, as if you are my wife, and you have to take care of me." Ash said.

"Ash, now that is a silly question. She isn't your wife right now but she will be and she will take care of you sooner or later." Delia interrupted

"Yeah, so the sooner, the better. So you have to do what I say because that will be for your good." Serena agreed and blushed, slightly.

Flashback Ends.

* * *

"I thought she would let that go, but she reminded everybody about it instead." Serena said in her mind. "Now I have to stop saying like that, but actually it was for his good health. Anyway now I have to control the situation." She continued.

"Now do you remember something?" Delia asked.

"Ye... Yeah?" She stuttered.

"So that means you are willing to take care of him, after being his wife. Right?" Grace questioned.

"MOM! Cut it off!" Ash exclaimed, in a slightly loud voice.

"And, you Ash remember what you said that same day?" Grace asked.

"Ugh, ugh. NO!" He clearly lied, like his girlfriend did earlier.

"Then let me, remind you." Grace said and started to explain what happened the same day, just a little earlier.

* * *

Flashback begins

"Hey moms how did you feel there?" Ash questioned as he opened the door.

"It was so good and relaxing." Delia answered. "All thanks to Serena we were able to go; I think she will be a great wife for you." She added.

"Yeah I know that, anyway will you have something?" Ash asked and then he closes the door as they already entered in.

Flashback ends.

* * *

"Now, what do you say, Ash?" Grace asked.

This time the couple just sat down in embarrassment and were blushing. They were exchanging sideways glances from the corner of their eyes, just for a second before looking down again. It was like sitting in a punishment or having a lecture from their moms.

"Now, don't be that shy. It's okay if you both are willing to get married, don't get shy or ashamed after all you both will make our dream, come true." Delia said.

"Yeah, Ash and Serena, there isn't anything bad if you want to marry in the future, instead you and your mothers would not be tensed for your future. And after all, you both want them to be relaxed and not to take any tension, right?" Korrina said, ensuring them.

"Yeah, we don't want them to take any tension as it would affect their health." The couple answered, almost instantly and in unison, too.

"So, then why don't you admit it, that you do want to marry each other." Clemont asked.

"Clemont future is not predictable; no one knows what happens in the future. We can't just straight away make a promise that we would marry each other." Serena replied, still in a slightly shy tone.

"But you can admit that you are thinking of it, at least." Clemont said.

"Okay." They both replied.

"Serena, I was thinking of marrying you in the future." Ash admitted and blushed. He avoided every eye contact with her, and instantly set his eyes on the floor, as he couldn't see in her sapphire blue eyes which he loved, so much that he couldn't describe.

"Ash, I was also thinking of the same." She admitted, too, and doing the same as his boyfriend avoiding eye contact with him or with anyone else. If you see properly, a reddish blush could be seen on her face, too.

"AWE!" Delia and Grace exclaimed in unison. "We knew you were thinking of it." They said.

"I knew they were thinking of marrying, each other." Korrina exclaimed.

"Please, now don't make fun of them. You guys should not be doing that!" Bonnie said in a scolding voice.

"Bonnie, for the defence." Ash whispered to his girlfriend.

Serena giggled, slightly. She was embarrassed but was damn happy too. She was happy, because Ash admitted in front of everyone, that he was, thinking of marrying her. But somehow she wasn't certain that they would, get married as Ash didn't propose her or something, but they are only 13, so only time would tell.

"So, love birds I think, I should go and make food, now." Delia announced.

"Mom, I think I would make it." Serena volunteered herself for cooking.

"Yeah, I think you should rest, mom." Ash agreed with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Delia let her make it; after all he wants to eat the food, which his future wife makes." Grace said.

"Yeah, I forgot that now she is her future wife so she should make it." Delia totally agreed.

"MOM, I haven't proposed her or anything." Ash replied.

"Yeah, I know that but you two do think of marrying." Delia said, again.

"Please mom, I don't want to talk about it again." Serena replied and left for the kitchen.

* * *

2: 21 P.M

The food was finally ready.

"Hey, everybody the food is ready." Serena announced, from the kitchen.

They all sat on the dining table, except Serena and Ash. Serena was getting the food, while Ash was arranging the plates etc.

Finally, everyone was sitting now, I mean every single person.

Now it was like a routine for everybody to watch Ash and Serena eating in perfect sync and feeding each other at time to time. Everyone now really doubted, that was he the same Ash Ketchum who used to just gulp down on food, no matter, where he was and what he was eating. He used to eat like, as if nothing like, table manners, ever existed on the whole damn Earth.

And Serena, she changed too. Everyone was shocked by watching her too, first she used to eat really, really slow and she used to just stare at Ash, while he was eating and used to blush. She even used to smile whenever he just gulped down on food; she thought that he looked really cute eating like that, just like a 5 year old child, with no table manners. But now she was so confident of eating at a normal pace and never used to hesitate looking at him, or never blushed. Plus she also started to make eye contact with him while eating. And feeding him, was like her dream come true.

"Looks like, it is a routine, now." Delia commented.

"What is it?" Serena asked after hearing her comment, and Ash stopped eating too.

"Nothing it seems, as if it is a routine now, to watch you eat in sync and see you guys feeding each other." Grace answered.

"Oh, it's nothing we are just eating and feeding." They both replied in unison.

"You are in total sync while replying, too." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, Bonnie is right." Delia agreed.

"Really?" They asked, again in unison.

"It seems like your heart and mind is one, but in two different bodies." Korrina commented.

"Yeah that is what, I was going to say." Grace agreed.

"It might be." They answered again, in unison.

Everyone again continued to eat their food.

"Serena, this food is beyond every compliment. Best of the best, is an understatement too." Ash complimented.

"Really, thanks Ashy." She replied and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Everyone was just smiling, after seeing that peck.

They again resumed their food.

* * *

2:46 P.M

They all finished the food.

Delia cleaned up the kitchen while Serena cleaned up the table. And Grace was helping Delia in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, where has Mr. Mime, been?" Ash questioned.

"Oh, Mimey. He isn't here." Delia answered.

"What, where is he?" Ash asked, confused and kind of worried.

"Don't worry; he is at Professor Oak's lab." Delia replied.

"What? What is it doing, there?" Ash questioned even more confused.

"Professor Oak wanted to study fairy types, once again. And there wasn't any other Fairy type in the lab at that time, so he asked me to give him Mr. Mime for some time." Delia answered.

"Okay." Ash understood everything.

"Hey Serena, let's go and feed our Pokémon too." Ash said.

"Are you talking about Greninja and Delphox?" She asked.

"Yeah, because everyone else except Pikachu and them, is at the lab", Ash replied.

"Ash Ketchum; you are late. I already fed them and my Pangro too." She answered.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"I did it when you were sitting." She answered.

"Yeah Ash, your girlfriend and my daughter is more sensible and caring than you." Delia said.

"Yeah, I think she is." Ash agreed.

"Anyway, you did great work, my little mermaid." Ash appreciated, and kissed her on her forehead then hugged her.

Everybody was again smiling at them.

"So let's go and return them to their pokeballs, at least." Ash suggested.

"Okay, that has to be done, anyway." She agreed.

"Greninja, return." Ash recalled the ninja Pokémon, back to his pokeball.

"Delphox, you return too." Serena recalled her, too.

Both of the Pokémon returned to their respective pokeballs.

Then they both walked into their room.

* * *

2:51 P.M

They went in his room.

"Hey, Ash." Serena said.

"Yeah, sweetie." He replied back.

"You tired?" She asked.

"I somewhat am. Answering mom's questions wasn't easy and it did stress me out." Ash answered.

"Really, same here." She replied, and she was blushing at the mention of their mom's questions.

"Don't get embarrassed, are you thinking that I might think that you are stupid?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, how do you know? I think you know it because you do think that, right?" She asked, and this time she was upset, slightly.

"Serena, no! How can you even think that?" Ash replied.

"Really?" She asked.

He said nothing but confirmed it by, the large kiss they shared which lasted for more than 5 minutes. First they kept kissing and then Ash slipped his tongue in her mouth, she doing the same and eventually a fierce tongue fight was happening, again.

"I said that because I thought, you were thinking that about me." Ash eventually answered his girlfriend's question.

"No, Ash that is impossible. I can never think of you like that." She replied, instantly giving him a tight, tight hug probably the tightest, they ever shared. And he obviously returned by hugging her the tightest, he could.

"And Serena, don't be embarrassed as I said earlier. It is normal after all I was thinking like that too, and there isn't anything wrong in that. I am a boy and you are a girl, so we can think of marrying, right?" He said while gazing in her beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"Yes, I think you are right." Serena replied, also gazing, in his auburn brown eyes.

"So, sweetie I am going to sleep. You wanna join me?" He offered.

"Of course, Ashy." She instantly accepted his offer.

She again slept, like they do usually. This too, was like a routine.

* * *

5: 07 P.M

Ash woke up and Serena was still sleeping. Her hands was wrapped around him, her legs wrapped around his, her nose was buried in his neck. He was slightly surprised because she was never like that and his chin was on top of her head. He kept staring at her, for 5 minutes. He wasn't tired or bored at all, instead he wanted to watch her like that for the whole day, but when does good times last.

"Hmm." She quietly mumbled in a sleepy voice. She was now up.

"Ash, what is the time?" She asked after lifting up her head, which was under his chin.

"It is 5: 15 P.M", he replied.

"Wow, I slept a long time." She said before pulling herself up and gently rubbing her eyes.

"How much time, have you been up for?" She questioned "You look like, you are awake from some time." She added.

"You are right; I was up since 4:50 or something." Ash answered.

"WHAT, so why didn't you wake me or go down?" She asked.

"Because, I wanted to spend my time with you." Ash answered

"And how did I end up like that?" She asked.

"I don't know. But it was quite comfortable to have you around, like that." He said, and kissed her forehead.

"I loved sleeping like that too, Ashy." She agreed.

"Maybe, we can sleep like this, from now onwards, what do you say?" He asked.

"Okay, I loved it." Serena totally agreed.

"Anyway let's go down." Serena said after giving him a peck.

* * *

They both reached the living room.

"Hey mom, what are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Nothing, just chatting with your friends." Delia answered

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"About the night." Grace answered.

"Why?" Ash asked

"Nothing, just about their plans." Delia replied.

"So what are your plans, we want to know, too." Ash questioned.

"Nothing special, just a dinner and then spend some time together." Clemont answered.

"And, what about you, Bonnie?" Serena asked.

"Me? Nothing special just a dinner and then we would talk about the journeys." Bonnie replied, and blushed.

"Wow, we rarely see that on her face." Korrina exclaimed as she took some pics of her, blushing.

"Why are you clicking them?" Clemont asked.

"Just to show your father, that she found herself a boyfriend." Korrina replied.

"No please, don't show it to anybody." Bonnie requested.

"No, I will." She answered.

"But why?" She asked.

"Remember that when we kissed and you took our pics, to show his dad?" Korrina asked.

"Yeah, before the party." Bonnie said.

"Exactly so now it is my turn." Korrina said, and smiled, evilly.

"Please, no." She tried to convince her, but she wasn't that easy to convince.

"That is the same, you did mom." Serena said.

"Yeah, those pictures, I was really happy when I got to know about your love." Grace replied.

"Ash even used to yell at me, but it was worth it." Delia said.

"Sorry for that mom, but what you did wasn't the fairest thing, either." Ash apologized.

"Okay, okay!" Ash and Serena, exclaimed in unison as they felt their pokeballs, shake.

After a couple of seconds later, they both popped open and a Greninja and a Delphox came out. They then hugged each other.

"I think you should let them out." Delia suggested.

"Yeah, I think you are right." Serena agreed

Everyone then sat down and started to chat.

* * *

6: 35 P.M

"Hey Serena, don't you have to get ready?" Korrina asked.

"Yeah, I almost forgot to get ready." Serena replied.

"I am also going to get ready." Korrina announced and left, with Serena.

Korrina went to the guest room and Serena went to Ash's room.

They both quickly showered and then started to work on their hair, nails, clothing, etc.

* * *

7:50 P.M

Serena was ready. Ash also came out after the bath while wearing the same suit; he was wearing in the party.

"Hey Serena, can you please tie this?" Ash requested while pointing towards his tie and softly staring in her eyes.

"Of course, Ashy." She agreed and tied it quickly.

"And Serena, who taught you?" Ash asked.

"Remember, when we were small and our mothers sent us to learn slow dancing, with other children.

"Yeah, how can I forget that?" Ash answered.

"So remember when mom tried to teach you how to tie it, you couldn't learn it but I did just from seeing." Serena explained.

"And you knew in the future you would be tying my ties, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." She answered and blushed slightly.

"Pfff." Ash sighed in relief.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Because now, I won't have to take any tension about tying these stupid ties up, when you are there." Ash explained.

"But you have to learn it, what will happen when you get bigger?" Serena questioned.

"Wouldn't you be there?" Ash asked.

"What do you mean; we can't stay like this forever." Serena answered but then she got what he was talking about, and instantly blushed.

"I mean, we would stay together right?" Ash said.

"Yeah, of course." Serena answered.

"Anyway let's go down, now." Ash suggested.

"OK", Serena agreed and they both went down.

* * *

8: 10 P.M

"Hey Serena, it is already 8:10 P.M, let's just quickly get to viridian city." Ash said.

"But how, would we go?" Korrina asked.

"Brock is picking us up." Ash answered.

A car horn was heard.

"So Brock is finally here." Ash announced, as he heard his friend's car's horn.

They all went out, and Brock was there in a sedan with Alexa in the front passenger seat.

"Guys hop in the back." Brock exclaimed.

Everyone sat, like they were sitting in Gary's car but it had slightly more space.

* * *

8: 45 P.M.

"So we are finally, here." Brock exclaimed as he stopped the car near a restaurant.

"Come on guys, I would take you in, and Brock will come in a short while." Alexa announced.

"Okay", everyone said and then nodded their heads.

Then they got out of car, and followed Alexa. As soon as they entered in, a lot of Ash's friends were also there.

"So, you all are on a date, too?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, this place is after all famous for young couples." Dawn answered.

"Okay, I thought there aren't a lot of us, here." Ash said.

"Hey Bonnie, how are you?" Max asked shyly.

"Good and how are you?" She replied.

"I am just fine." Max answered.

"Hey sweetie, do you think Greninja and Delphox would be getting along, just fine?" Ash asked his girlfriend.

"Obviously Ashy, just like we are." Serena ensured him.

* * *

At Professor Oak's Lab

Greninja and Delphox were sitting and talking to each other about their journey and their time so far. They both said, that either of them had great times and memories from their journey with two wonderful trainers, Ash and Serena. They both supported and grew their Pokémon, very well.

Both of the Pokémon had nothing, really to complain about. They got all the love, training, grooming, feeding and everything else which a train does for its Pokémon.

"Grenn, gren, ninja." Greninja said. ("Do you love me?")

"Del, del, DELPHOX!" Delphox replied. ("Of course, just like our trainers love each other.")

Greninja then hugged her and kissed her for a long, long time.

* * *

Back at the restaurant.

Serena and Ash were sitting out in the balcony and were having their food.

"Hey Serena, do you like fireworks?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I love them Ashy, but why?" She questioned.

"Nothing, I just heard that there will be celebrations going on in big cities and fireworks would also be there after the clock crosses 11: 59 P.M." Ash told her, but he wasn't asking her just like that. There was a certain reason.

"It would be so great, if we and all of our Pokémon can see the fireworks." Serena exclaimed.

"I never thought you loved watching fireworks, so much." Ash lied.

"Yeah, I love them and you don't know because you don't know a thing about my likings." She replied.

"Yeah, I don't know." He lied again.

Then soon their food came but they weren't eating in sync, rather they were feeding in sync.

They both enjoyed the wonderful food even more due to the fact that, they were being fed by their girlfriend and boyfriend.

After 30 minutes, they slowly finished feeding the food up. And then they wiped each other's mouth with a napkin.

"Ashy." Serena said.

"Yes, my mermaid." Ash replied back.

"You know, I loved the food." She announced.

"That is because the food was great." Ash guessed.

"Wrong, I know that food is good but I enjoyed it even more, being fed by you." Serena replied and kissed him.

"Thanks Serena, but I think one thing is more than a million times better than the food." Ash said.

"What?" She asked, in slight astonishment.

"It was, BEING FED BY YOU." He whispered and kissed her.

"Oh Ashy, you are the best." She praised.

"Yes, but you are the best of the best." Ash praised, back.

"Oh, Ash." She said, she wanted to rest her head on his shoulder but that wasn't possible as they were sitting in front of each other.

Ash then called the waiter and told him to bring in the desert.

The waiter then got some pancakes with vanilla ice cream.

They fed each other with the pancakes with ice cream.

"Yummy, this tastes so SWEET!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, but not sweeter than you", Ash complimented

"So, Serena you love ice cream, don't you?" Ash asked.

"How, do you know?" She questioned. "It was my secret." She added.

"I know many more things about you, so there isn't a point of hiding them." Ash replied.

"Like everything I like?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"How?" She only managed to speak it.

"You are the girl of my dreams, so won't I notice everything about you?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I love ice cream, deserts and more sweet stuff." Serena admitted

"Me too, but not more than one thing, YOU." Ash said.

* * *

Clemont and Korrina

Korrina just fed the last bite of the strawberry ice cream, to Clemont and then they shared a creamy kiss.

"Clemont I love you." Korrina said after she broke the kiss.

"Me too, Korrina." Clemont replied.

* * *

Max and Bonnie

"Hey Bonnie, will you come on a journey with me through Kalos, as I have decided to explore Kalos, first." Max asked.

"Sure, Max. I too wanted to go out on a journey with you." Bonnie agreed.

* * *

Everyone else also finished eating and feeding each other then, they headed back to Pallet Town, where Ash had a surprise for everybody, even their Pokémon.

* * *

11: 39 P.M

They reached Pallet Town, back.

Ash's house.

"Hey mom, we are back." Ash announced.

"So how was the date, Ash?" Delia and Grace asked.

"It was amazing, we had an amazing date." They both answered.

"Oh, Ash I am so happy that you finally went to your first ever date." Delia exclaimed.

"All thanks to, Serena." Ash said and gave her a kiss, which she returned.

"And what about you guys?" Grace asked.

"Our date was also fantastic!" Korrina exclaimed.

"Yes, it was, indeed." Clemont agreed.

"How was yours, Bonnie?" Grace asked, the small girl who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"It was good, too." She answered after snapping into reality.

"Anyway, Serena I have something to show you." Ash announced.

"What is it?" She asked.

"First we have to go to Professor Oak's lab." Ash said.

"What? But why?" Serena asked.

"You will get to know, plus we would pick up Greninja and Delphox, too." Ash answered.

"So now, first let's change into something comfortable." Ash suggested.

"Okay", his girlfriend agreed.

"We would also change." Clemont announced and everyone went to change into something more comfortable.

* * *

11:48 P.M

They changed into comfortable clothes. Serena was wearing white shorts with pink top. Ash was wearing black track pants with black sweatshirt. Clemont was in his blue tracksuit. Korrina was in shorts which barely reached her knees.

"Moms come with us; I have to show it you, too." Ash said.

"Hmm, okay." They both agreed.

* * *

11: 55 P.M

They reached the lab. Everyone was already there, waiting for them to arrive.

Ash met Gary and then they started to wait for the day to end.

* * *

11: 59: 59 P.M

NOW! Gary said, and in no time fireworks covered the whole lab in a circle.

"WOW!" Everyone said in unison.

"As... Ash." Serena spoke.

"Yeah." He replied.

"So you already organized it, didn't you?" She asked, her eyes were still staring in the sky and jaw was dropped.

"Yes, sweetheart." Ash answered.

She then glanced at him, and she started to kiss him, it lasted for more than 5 minutes.

"Gary, now the heart." Ash said.

Gary then pressed a button from the remote in his hand, more fireworks were shot in the sky but this time they outlined a heart, instead of a circle.

"WOW! That was amazing but this is even better." Serena exclaimed.

"I did this for, you sweetie." Ash replied.

"Thanks a lot, Ashy." Serena thanked him.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, so close that their shoulders were touching. She then leaned her head against his shoulders.

After a couple of minutes the fireworks show, was finally over. But every person in Pallet Town was just staring at the sky, something like that never happened, and even their Pokémon enjoyed the amazing scene.

"Happy New Year, Serena. I love you." Ash greeted her.

"Happy New Year, to you too, Ashy. And I love you, too." Serena greeted him.

"Happy New Year, mom." They greeted and hugged them.

"Happy New Year, to you too." Delia and Grace greeted them.

They then wished everyone Happy New Years and when they were going to leave, Professor stopped everybody.

"What is it, Professor?" Ash asked.

"Hey, you all have to write about your resolutions in the New Year Resolutions Book." Professor Oak reminded them.

"Yeah, I remember that." Ash and Serena said in unison.

* * *

The Book.

1st January, 2015

Name: Ash Ketchum.

Age: 13 years old.

New Year resolutions:

1\. To be the best couple they can be.

2\. Spend as much time as possible with her mermaid (Serena).

3\. He would never forget about his family and would always give time to his moms, no matter how busy he is.

* * *

Name: Serena Yvonne.

Age: 13 years old.

New Year resolutions,

To be the best couple.

Spend all of her free time with him.

Also spend time with family, and visit their moms more often.

* * *

Name: Clemont

Age: 13 years old

New Year resolutions,

Be a good boyfriend.

Number 1, inventor in the Kalos and then slowly in all regions.

Invent machines that would let humans and Pokémon live in peace.

* * *

Name: Korrina

Age: 13 years old

New Year resolutions,

Be the best girlfriend.

Be the best fighting type gym leader

Be there to support Clemont in every situation

* * *

Name: Bonnie

Age: 10 years old

New Year resolutions,

To catch and be friends with as many, Pokémon as possible.

Be Max's Girlfriend.

Travel the whole Kalos region with Max.

* * *

Everyone then wrote about their resolutions and went towards Pokémon, Centre while our heroes went towards Ash's house.

* * *

1:19 A.M

In the guest room

"So Korrina, are you ready?" Clemont asked.

"Yup, this will be a New Year's present to Ash and Serena." Clemont whispered to her.

"Big bro, you sure this will work?" Bonnie asked.

"Just see, Bonnie. THE FUTURE IS NOW THANKS TO SCIENCE! CLEMONTIC GEAR, ON! I call this 'THE DREAMS OF FUTURE MACHINE'." He yelled in his whispers.

"And I am sure it gets someone get dreams of what will happen in the future, right?" She asked.

"How did you know that?" Clemont questioned while Korrina and Bonnie fell.

"That is why I say big bro; you have to work on your names." Bonnie replied.

Clemont then sets the machine in future about 11 years, 10 months and 23 days, forward. And then turns it on for Ash and Serena and let them get the dreams of their future.

And then they also sleep like Ash and Serena were.

* * *

10: 07 A.M

In the guest room.

Clemont and Korrina wake up and find that Bonnie was already in the bathroom having a bath.

* * *

In Ash's room.

Ash and Serena wake up and again, they were wrapped in each other's arms and legs. And Serena's face was buried in his throat and he had his chin on the top of her head.

"Hey Serena, I got a really, really good dream." Ash said and blushed.

"Yeah, me too." She replied and blushed too.

They both were unknown to their dreams but it was the same dream.

* * *

10: 35 P.M

At the dining table.

Everyone finished their breakfast.

"So, Ash and Serena how was my gift?" Clemont asked.

"What was the gift?" They asked in unison.

"Your future dream, you both got the same dream and they were the true scenes of your future." Clemont explained.

"What?" They both exclaimed, and exchanged glances before blushing redder than a tomato.

"What was future, like?" Delia asked.

"In the future, they would get married and after 3 years of being married, they would get twin babies." Clemont explained.

"What, really?" Delia and Grace asked in unison, they were overjoyed.

".." Ash and Serena said nothing but just blushed. And then Ash wrapped her arms around Serena.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**So, guys this chapter wraps it up for THIS STORY. But there are many more to come. I want to tell you guys that, this story is above 5750 views, till now, so I would like to THANK ALL OF MY READERS for it. Anyway guys please review as it really helps me improve and follow and favourite, if you liked the story.**

**I have a question for you guys. Which are the your favourite three chapters of this story? Please drop down your favourite three chapters in the review, and also if you have any questions, PM me.**

**And if you guys are just thinking, why did Ash call Serena mermaid. Actually Serena or Sirena in Spanish means a mermaid. So don't get confused or annoyed with it, I am learning Spanish and I just came across that word, and it caught my attention.**

**And guys an update on the sequel, the poll was a 50/ 50 so I might be writing it, I most probably would be. In fact I have started to work on it so just wait it should probably come anytime in January or February.**

**Anyway guys I am very happy that, I finally have completed my first story, it has been 26 days or this story and it is over now. I want to give huge amount of THANKS to SuperGV88 and Danny. Fu. 904 for helping me out.**

**So guys this is, The Mysterious Pokefan signing out, you guys have a great day. Bye, Bye now and again, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
